


Goat Princess

by TheRandomlyAppearingWizard (Kasafeara)



Series: Bats and Bezoars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse (past), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human experimentation mentioned/referenced, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), emotional manipulation mentions/flashback (past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 68,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasafeara/pseuds/TheRandomlyAppearingWizard
Summary: It's fifth year and there's new staff members at Hogwarts. One including Snape's new wife who has captured the unwanted attention of Dolores and the minister. Having being put in centaur liason office out of spite due not having a clear reason to fire her and dislike for both sides of her family she quits. She now has to juggle her family on both sides and the ministry all while dealing with a unexpected pregnancy.Part one of bats and bezoars story
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bats and Bezoars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856644
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. No room for invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything you recognise is inspired/not mine
> 
> J.K.Rowling is problematic   
> I'm moving my words on the matter here from the Chapter a world apart.
> 
> To be honest it's a scary place to be with someone who made a world we love having so much influence and using it to hurt people. 
> 
> We as a fandom, we have the ability to write our own stories and it is an empowering as well as worrying thing. 
> 
> But I feel stopping writing in the fandom is giving her just as much power in having her say what the world itself means to us. 
> 
> It’s a tricky set of crossroads we are at, giving money is giving her power in itself and she’s already made money for us for the books and stuff we bought.
> 
> But I do feel I should endeavor to finish this to see this story to the end.

The great hall was abuzz with the students eating and chatting during the welcoming feast, some more focused on the delectable food in front of them. The one of new additions to the staff table this year was also entranced by the food in front of her, putting a selection of meat, potatoes, yorkshire puds, sweetcorn, carrots and even some pigs in blanket.

Her black ponytail reached the middle of back and moved on occasion as she went through her food at a reasonable pace, her blue eyes twinkling in excitement as she did so. She was dressed out in Slytherin colors much to the hard to miss shine of pride in Snape’s eyes, she wore a simple green dress with silver earrings with emeralds dropping off them like teardrops.  
Her silver necklace had a large tear of emerald dangling in the centre of chest which Severus slyly looked at on occasion while she was too focused on her food to notice.

What didn’t escape the attention of those on the staff table was the rings of her wedding finger, they were simple silver bands as was the one on Snape’s finger. His lips twitched, to those who could see it, it almost looked like he was smiling as he looked at her.

This shocked Harry as he looked toward the staff table, Snape never smiled at anything good and if the rumor was true she will be teaching him soon enough. He almost felt sick at the thought, anything that made him happy would be bad news. 

“Who do you think she is?” Harry asked Ron and Hermoine before tucking into his potatoes. 

“I think she’s a Soren, they're related to the Guants I overheard. She looks like Ellie exempt her eyes were green” Hermione mused, looking at the staff table. 

Eliie was the Slytherin head girl the year they arrived at Hogwarts, she was sweet for a Slytherin but Malfoy was afraid of her, in fact the whole Slytherin seemed to be apart from the first years. They seemed to follow her like little ducklings and go to her for protection, he only saw her angry when it involved their safety or if one of the Slytherins had been caught. The Slytherins were mostly lectured on being caught and hurting the house pride under her watch, Draco had talked back to her once only for him to pale and back down at the mention of someone named Celia.

“It’s not surprising you don’t know much, she was at the place before you showed up” Ron piped up trying to get a few more pieces of chicken before dessert showed up.

“Yes was? So she’s part of the….” Harry began only to be interrupted by George.

“Snape got pissed at the owner when he implied that he had her under a love potion, but once he heard who her mother was he insulted her” George told them, giving Harry a look for almost mentioning the order which made Harry click on to what was happening around him. 

“They had to be stopped from fighting each other and we haven’t seen her there since” Fred interjected, looking at them mischievously. 

“She is pretty and seems over the hills joyful” Harry noted, looking at her concerned. 

“We doubt that’s the case, if it wasn’t for her last name when Bill and Charlie met her at Hogwarts. Mum says her eyes would have given her away, only one family she knows has eyes that act like that” Ron said after finishing some more of his chicken.

“What family?” Harry asked, looking genuinely interested where this was going. Afterall what family would want Snape to be part of it? 

Hermione’s eyes widen in realisation and whispered in Harry’s ear “look at the headmaster”

Harry did, seeing that his eyes were also twinkling excitedly and looked over at the woman for a moment looking prideful to his surprise. He paled and looked between them again.

“No,” Harry stated, hoping to be corrected. 

“Yes” Fred told him, causing Harry to lose interest in the deserts now appearing before them.

“Surprised us too,” George said, picking a slice of chocolate cake. 

“Even more so with her marriage to Snape” Fred injected, looking at the other assortments of treats before them. 

“Then she must be under something then” Harry exclaimed, glaring toward Snape.

“No, Harry. The headmaster would know, he’s probably checked” Hermione injected, with Ron nodding in agreement as he finished his slice of chocolate cake.

“I guess he’s disappointed in her being Slytherin, since I haven’t heard of her” Harry stated, trying to find sense in the situation. 

“She was in Gryffindor” Fred told them, Harry’s eyebrows rose in confusion.

“No, that….” Harry began befuddled by the whole situation.

“Shocking yes, must be one of the only things he likes about our house” George said after finishing his dessert.

“Hang on if she’s related to the Guants, then she can speak to snakes?” Ron asked, having stopped his search for more food having had his fill already.

“Mum said something about it to dad, so I think so” Fred told them, Ron paled at the concept.

“Must be evil then” Harry stated matter of factly to the others surprise. 

“You can speak to snakes Harry” Ginny interjected, looking at Harry like he had lost it.

“That’s not what I meant, she’s willingly married to Snape” Harry replied, struggling to get his point across only for the others to look at each and Ron nod in agreement. 

“That’s not all, she’s the new defence teacher” George said trying to move the conversation along. 

“Wait she’s….” Hermione said, before looking at Mrs.Snape again. Looking concerned at her then looking back at them.

“I guess he’s settling for her having the job instead” Ron stated, looking at Snape then back at Harry.

“I wouldn't say that,” Ginny said quietly, but they all heard her and looked confused at the comment.

They noticed the other students turning towards the headmaster who had risen up and was preparing to make this year's announcements. He began as he usually did and when he mentioned the forbidden forest. Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned at each other.

Albus continued till reaching the part they waited for “We have few more announcements to make before discussing staff changes, we are happy to congratulate our Professor Snape and Mrs.Snape for their wedding this past holiday”

Slytherin roared in applause with the other house tables looked at each other, most clapping out of obligation more than anything. The staff table was appreciative of the news but Slytherin had them out done.

“We also wish them best with the twins on the way……” Albus continued only to be cut off by Slytherin again, he raised an eyebrow and smiled, letting them off for their excitement. The other houses looked as if the world had fundamentally changed, but still clapped to avoid retribution. None of the older students of the other houses wanted to admit there was evidence Snape was getting some let alone not having to pay for it.

For anyone who looked, Snape’s eyes were prideful, while his wife was blushing from the attention. Till she looked at the other tables raising an eyebrow and seemed to be chuckling at their reactions. She had made a comment only for most of the staff to hold back their chuckles, Snape looked up his nose at the other tables in disapproval. Only for Mrs.Snape to kiss him on his cheek, distracting him, he went bright red but he moved her closer to him protectively. 

Once the hall died down Albus continued “yes, congratulations to them both. Due to this good news we have had to make some staff changes. Professor Snape will teaching Newt level potions only so he can assist his wife as she takes the defence against the dark arts post”

The hall stood still as most of the students were concerned about the news for different reasons, Slytherin applauded anyway.

“In the meantime we welcome Professor Heather Pomfrey, who will be teaching potions from first to fifth year” Albus announced, as an older woman in nurse attire sat up from her seat next to Poppy.

The hall erupted in applause, Slytherin not so much but Mrs.Snape was happy with this? She was smiling at Professor Pomfrey, they even seemed to know each other. He shook away the thought and listened to the headmaster announce Professor Grubbly-Plank's return to magical creatures.

“I also must inform you that Hogwarts is under ministry inspection this year, we would like to welcome Dolores Umbridge. Madam Umbridge will be visiting your classes to be questioning you and the staff. I must ask you to focus in class while she is visiting…” Albus began, only to stop abruptly and turn to the staff table suddenly with a seeming uncaring smile.

It was then clear what stopped him when Umbridge stood up, clearing her throat again. The teachers looked surprised, the students were amused at the gall of the woman who stood before them oblivious on how things worked at Hogwarts. McGonagall’s lips were so thin they looked non-existent and Mrs.Snape was looking concerned at her husband, who appeared to whisper something to her.

Umbridge began to speak in a high pitched girly voice, which made nails on a board more pleasant. Mrs.Snape looked as if she wanted to puke. McGonagall who was sitting next to her, put a hand on hers giving her a supportive look and handed Mrs.Snape her goblet. She looked thankful and tried to focus on what Umbridge was saying.

“.......polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching” Umbridge turned and smiled at Mrs.Snape who had already composed herself, holding a similar uncaring smile as the headmaster. But Mrs.Snape eyes flickered angrily back at Umbridge, McGonagall was looking displeased and Snape seemed emotionless. What most hadn’t noticed is the headmaster’s eyes were also flickering dangerously and an uneasy heat seemed to be wafting off him while he kept his uncaring smile up as guard of sorts.

After a small bow towards them which none of the staff returned Umbridge cleared her throat and continued her speech. The attention of the hall waned and most students started distracting themselves from their boredom from the nonsense Umbridge was spouting. Though Harry decided that Mrs.Snape’s reaction to Umbridge was enough reason to listen in case he could catch on why they were reacting this way.

The teachers were watching Umbridge closely as was Hermione, it was mostly nonsense. She was going back and forth stating that some things were good but also bad. He assumed that meant that she believed she knew what was right for the school and that she had the authority to change things, which made no sense at all.

Umbridge finished and most gave a half attempt to clap at the end before Dumbledore got up fast to continue the beginning of year notices. 

“She thinks she’s in charge?” Harry asked Hermione, looking bemused.

“You were listening, she’s on the minister’s behalf she will try to interfere and change things once they find a reason to add more restrictions on Hogwarts” said Hermione looking pleased to not be the only one who did, only to become discomforted with what she was saying.

“Mrs.Snape seems to know her” Harry noted, looking befuddled by everything at the moment. 

“That’s because she used to work in the department of magical law enforcement, she was on the wizengamot until Fudge removed and sent her to the Centaur liaison office” Ron told him, looking back from the headmaster.

“She quit in protest and the headmaster gave her a job” Ginny said, looking at Harry now as well.

“You mean he gave Snape the job” Harry stated, not amused the slightest that Snape had managed to get hold of the job post he craved for so long.

“Either them or Umbridge, article twenty two was meant to allow Fudge to put Umbridge in the post” Fred said, looking unfazed by the decision unlike Harry.

“Dumbledore couldn’t get anyone for the role other than Celia and she almost had to leave the post till he made the adjustments for them” George told them, Harry noticing he called her Celia. 

He understood now why Draco had backed down to Ellie when she mentioned Celia, he might be able to get through her lessons afterall.

“But isn’t it cursed?” Harry whispered to the twins, they nodded.

“Apparently it doesn’t affect her and if he’s an assistant officially it won’t get him either” Fred whispered to them while the other students were preoccupied with Albus’s notices.

“Snape isn’t one to take a back seat” Harry lamented, knowing he would find a way to control everything to make everyone miserable.

“He listens to Dumbledore, when the owner and Snape got in a fight. Both he and Mrs.Snape calmed Snape down but it was clear Dumbledore didn’t take the comment lightly, no one has talked about her in front of the owner since then” Fred reassured him, seeming intrigued more than anything about the situation.

“Why now? Why not hire her beforehand?” Hermione asked, looking concerned for Mrs.Snape.

“Honestly I don’t think they would wait this long if they had known before, dad says she’s okay” George said giving them a smile.

“Bill and Charlie don’t think she’s evil. Bill was even happy to see her” Fred added, before noticing Dumbledore was now sending them on their way. Ron and Hermoine rushed to deal with the first years as the rest of them went back on their own to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to balance out Harry's hate while keeping the main crew from turning into the bad guys.  
> Thought it would good to start this from another perpective and go from the angle that Harry is still catching up with everying.  
> Will be switching viewpoints either in next or soon enough, I'm sorry if this awful and cliche'.


	2. Late Night meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff meeting after the welcome feast ends on a bad note

They all sat in the staff room while the headmaster addressed them in front of the fireplace, it was mostly the year timetable changes and passwords. Her and Severus’s timetables were sorted so he would be available for all but her seventh year lessons on Friday. While giving her a break on Wednesday afternoons while he dealt with Sixth year potions.

Heather would take over Newts classes for Potions closer towards the time, so Severus could stand in for her while she recovered. Severus was sitting close to her, watching her from occasion. 

“Now I’m sure you're all tired and I have a mug of hot chocolate calling me” Albus finished his notices for this year. Everyone looked ready to hit the hay, exempt one who darted towards the opportunity.

“Headmaster, I must ask why is Mrs.Snape teaching this year? I have to ask out of concern, afterall having one child is hard enough and It would seem that Professor Snape is taking on most of the workload” Dolores spoke up in a shrill manner, making Celia wish she could silence the woman on the spot.

“She’s not that far along, Miss Umbridge. Though it was unexpected, I fully support them both in this endeavor. I have seen Mrs.Snape’s plans for the class and I must say I’m impressed…..” Albus began, giving a supportive grin to Celia.

“Yes, well I hate to say this but it does warrant some questioning when she happens to be your niece” Dolores countered, looking pleased at herself as most of the newer staff looked between themselves in confusion. 

“That she is and she was the only one who applied for the position before the deadline, not to mention she is overqualified and has an experienced teacher helping her realise her vision” Albus replied keeping a dignified smile and deamour up to show he was unfazed by her antics.

“Considering his former profession his help is questionable not to mention her…” Dolores began, her eyes shone manically. 

“I will remind Dolores just because you have the authority to look at my personal records, it does not give you the legal right to disclose that information” Celia interrupted, giving Umbridge a stern look as the room filled with whispers. She was however unfazed and wasn't backing down.

Dolores continued “The Minister has every right to be concerned about you parentage and has made it clear that the staff should at least be informed of the danger you pose”

“Oh we’re judging me based on their actions not my own, afterall my record as the Minister is so pleased about it, is squeaky clean. Not to mention my efforts to improve prison security and our laws say something else entirely” Celia said mockingly only to change to a more serious tone soon after. Severus held her hand and squeezed it, silently insisting for her to back down.

“Yet one could question those measures when it’s your own mother that’s imprisoned there, Rosella Soren was a monster and her relation to the You know who is highly concerning” Dolores stated matter of factly, her grin widening.

“Albus she related to the He Who Must Not Be Named!” Sybill yelled shocked and afraid. She was pale and shaky while pointing at Celia. 

“Yes Sybill, Celia however is nothing like…” Albus said, trying to diffuse the situation and calm Sybill down. The staff whispered among themselves, some glaring at Celia and Severus. The other heads of house looked displeased, Filius was no longer holding his usual calm, happy self and looking frustrated with Umbridge. 

“You didn’t see fit to warn them?” Umbridge said playing up to the room, trying to turn them against Albus or speak out but Filius acted first.

“She’s nothing like her mother Sybill, I would know. Rosella was unfortunately in my house” Filius interjected quickly to calm Sybill but it did nothing.

“DOOM! Will fall upon us if she stays! The monster could only birth another!” Sybill yelled, acting out as if this was a prediction of the future, before running out of the staff room in tears before anyone could stop her.

“A prediction, this early in the school year. The Minister will wish to hear this” Dolores said, grinning wickedly.

“Really? Is this what you base this all on? Plenty of predictions have been made over the years doesn’t mean their true” Minerva interjected, not having any of this.

“This is just Sybill reacting in shock, she will calm down soon enough when she sees she was wrong” Pomona added, looking towards her fellow colleagues to calm down the situation.

“Why is that? Everything points to her Mrs.Snape being ill suited for the role, I suspect the Minister will want to see both her and her husband removed by Monday” Umbridge continued, smiled sweetly hoping to bring others her defence. 

Albus stood tall, looking sternly at her and told her “Her blood just as much points to her not being as they fear, she is afterall my niece. Both myself and her father fought against Lord Voldemort’s forces”

The room flinched, but Celia and Minerva were unfazed by his words.

“Your insistence that He who must not be named has...” 

“Okay let’s go by that point of view, there is still a leader behind the attacks. Muggles and muggleborns are still targets, there are former death eaters behind it. The dementors are impractical and dangerous to use at this point, there have been four attacks made by them towards Potter. One was simply because they failed to tell between a child and a prison escapee” Celia interjected having enough of this, as Severus held her hand trying to soothe her.

“The recent case against Potter….” Umbridge began, only to be cut off again.

Celia countered “Regardless of your opinion on the recent case, there have been numerous accounts of dementors going past Fudge. They latched on a witness, destroying their testimony and prevented us from retrieving his memories if need be”

“Barty Crouch Jr was a lunatic any….” Umbridge began to reiterate the Prophet’s words on the matter. 

“It doesn’t matter, he got out of Azkaban. We needed that information to prevent future breakouts” Celia told her, looking at her with disdain. 

“Your certain of this or planning one yourself?” Dolores said, grinning as she was pleased with the staff continued to whisper amongst themselves.

“If I was planning one I wouldn’t have told Fudge a major flaw in Askaban’s security” Celia snapped almost rising out of her chair only for Severus to stop her. 

Dolores’s smile dropped before answering “As the Minister said himself, any attempt to break out of the handcuffs would be suicidal in itself”

“Unless she had help, some of her old research friends are pretty close to the Minister and were involved in the draining cuffs initial creation” Celia stated, the rest of the staff looked in shock at Dolores who looked completely infuriated by the suggestion.

Dolores put a smile back and addressed the room “The Minster is doing everything in his power to ensure her continued containment…”

“Really? Your saying tampering with the measures for a highly complex and sensitive cell, a measure to keep her contained when everything he has suggested so far would sabotage it” Celia said, glaring daggers back at Umbridge. 

“The Minister doesn’t take kindly to these accusations….” Dolores said, losing ground and trying to get it back by mentioning the Minister.

Celia replied sarcastically “Yes, he didn’t take kindly to almost the whole Wizengamort voting that foolish decision down”

“He also doesn’t take kindly to your staffing decisions, partially the defence post Albus” Dolores said turning back to Albus, smiling at him but he was indifferent to the veiled threat. 

“Yes, I bet he’s pleased that issues he had with past professors are not present with me and I don’t have a criminal record to have me charged” Celia snapped, earning a stern look from Albus which she shrugged off. 

“Dolores, I have made myself clear to the Minister. Celia is more than qualified, she has the help needed when the children arrive and I have no reason currently to fire her” Albus told her, hoping to end it before Celia did something.

“For now” Dolores said, her grin widening to creeply before getting up. “Well goodnight, I will see you all at breakfast” she giggled and left the room. The majority of the staff room cleared soon afterwards, giving wary looks towards Celia. Filius flashed Celia a smile which she returned and he left. Albus, Celia, Severus and Minerva remained.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, what happened to our invitations?” Minerva asked, hoping to calm Celia down before getting to the heart of the matter. 

“There was a disagreement between my family and his adoptive one” Celia jokes, relaxing a little. 

“I’m not adopted,” Severus said, his lip twitching. 

“Forgive me, Lucius told me to never tell you” Celia chuckled and Severus rolled his eyes at her. 

“Lucius, ah I see how that went” Minerva said, her lips thinning at the mention of the man.

“Yes, he would have gotten upset if we had another wedding or reception without him. Sorry, but I do have pictures” Celia joked but gave her an apologetic smile and Severus related, giving her Minerva a large photo album hidden in his robes.

“How did Aberforth take it?” Minerva asked as she flipped happily through the photo album. 

“He was upset and Insisted we have a private celebration instead, I suggested ten pin bowling but they shot me down. We found a cottage out near a lake and forest, it was quite relaxing for a weekend” Albus lamented the lack of bowling but smiled at the mention of the cottage.

Celia remembered the weekend well, it was not as relaxing as he implied until Saturday afternoon. Albus and her father argued for a lot of it, especially since her Uncle was trying to work when he was out of sight of them. She had found the men relaxing at the lake after fishing, trying to cook on the Saturday. Severus was a natural cook and had them marveling at his skills.  
They had a long walk in the forest the next day and father had lamented not choosing a location with one of the wild goat herds in the area. He talked about the long horns the wild scottish native goats had and their coats, causing Albus to roll his eyes when he wasn’t looking. Severus had spent his time finding new ingredients for potions and cooking, later Severus and her had snuck out to enjoy their last evening there. 

The view was amazing, when they had returned her father was already snoring in his room but Albus caught them sneaking back in. He gave them a knowing look before returning to his paperwork. 

“You all stayed in the same cottage after your wedding?” Minerva said looking at them in disbelief. 

“No, me and Severus went to France first. He knows excellent french and we got to dine with the French Minister of magic. Then we stopped in the United states for a bit to talk with MACUSA” Celia answered, amused at the older witch's insinuation that her family could hijack the honeymoon. Not when Severus was insistent on alone time with her, Celia barely stopped herself from blushing at the thought. Severus noticed and she was certain he was planning something. 

“Lucius’s doing expect” Minerva insinuated, giving a knowing smile.

“The portkey, hotel, food and a few activities he organised were him. He did make Severus learn French and Latin ages ago. No, MACUSA and the French Minister talked to me because of Uncle” Celia told her only for Severus to snort at the comment on the languages Lucius had him learn. Lucius insisted on having Severus under his wing since they met at the welcome feast, he had him take numerous classes to be the perfect lord.

“And?” Minerva asked, finishing looking through the album and handing in back to Severus to hide.

“It's a complicated situation, involving themselves will break numerous laws and may start a war. They know there is death eater activity and they are concerned, Uncle has a lot of friends abroad” Celia answered, looking crestfallen for the beginning of it. It is an understatement, they can’t openly help Albus otherwise Fudge might refuse help and do something even more petty.

“You shouldn’t challenge her like that anymore, Celia. The Minister will act eventually” Albus warned her, giving her another stern look, Celia returned a sheepish smile only for him to raise an eyebrow at her.

“He will, but as the whole Ministry and Lucius knows, Dolores and I do not get along” Celia defended herself, feeling downtrodden under his disapproval. 

“Anything I need to watch out for other than her investigation?” Minerva interjected, knowing Albus would press her further and she wouldn’t be able to know what she needed till later on.

“I would watch her like a hawk, that woman is dangerous. Even without Fudge giving free reign, I wouldn’t allow her alone with students. She doesn’t care where the line is, she will cross it” Celia advised, looking more concerned after stating it. 

“That is concerning, my hands are tied unless I witness or hear anything. Anything we can use?” Albus asked, his eyes twinkling sadily. 

Celia began explaining “I’ve been trying to get her fired for over a year, she’s good at covering tracks and has a lot of sway there but they all know how twisted she gets when she takes a bottle of sherry. She disowned her squib brother and muggle mother, then paid her father to quit his job as a janitor” 

This was shocking but nevertheless true, Celia watched as Minerva processed the information. It was on the list of reasons she refused to work with Umbridge as a substitute.

“You said there was a flaw that the Minister plans on tampering with” Minerva asked, remembering it being mentioned in the argument with Dolores. 

“It's the safety function of the cuffs, depleting a prisoner's magic completely can cause death and possible damage to one's magic core. The cuffs will only drain to a certain percentage of a prisoners magic, but don’t account for them personally depleting their magic manually” Albus told her, taking a chair nearby and sitting down to link his fingers together in thought.

“So if she depletes it, what happens?” Severus asked, looking concerned where this was leading. He stroked Celia’s hand and shifted so he was closer to her.

“If the wearer has five minutes of magical inactivity the cuff’s will assume she’s dead or has a medical condition tampering with her core and detach themselves. For anyone that’s inexperienced and lacks knowledge in this area this would be a death sentence” Celia answered, looking down at the floor.

“But the cuff’s major flaw is that it can’t detect everything otherwise everything will set them off, so as long as she keeps just enough magic to stop herself damaging her core and in the range where the cuff’s can’t detect...” Albus stated, looking back at his niece concerned.

“And how do they stop this from happening?” Minerva said, looking increasingly worried. 

“They measure how magic she has at regular intervals and make her drink liquefied magic to ensure she stays in the range of it’s detection. The magic syphoned off with the cuffs from her powers the defences of the cell” Albus told her, looking back at Minerva. 

“The Minister wanted to stop giving her a liquefied dose of magic and had to have the process explained to him in front of Wizengamort” Celia spoke up and looked at them, as Albus nodded. 

It had to be done but it only fueled Fudge’s view that they were out for his job, he had stripped her of Wizengamot position and demoted her afterwards causing a lot of people to question the decision but the Prophet had been more focused on Albus’s removal than hers. 

The problem for Fudge is she had support from both sides, Severus had friends but didn’t have the money or status on his own to save himself from him. This infuriated Fudge even more, he couldn’t openly go against her without issues and she had quit as soon as he demoted her making him lose his power over her as an employer. 

She was his biggest threat to being Minister with the support, status, money and reputation even at 26 years of age. If her Uncle supported her, those who supported him would too. She wasn’t at her Uncle’s level of power but she didn’t need to be. She had already gotten better offers after quitting, she knew the factor she had powerful friends offer jobs across seas scared him.

“Albus why not….” Minerva began to ask, hoping to leave the night on a high note. 

“They have to be custom made Minerva, you can’t put them on anyone. Rosella is nowhere as strong as Voldmort, her cuff’s would break on him. Rosella is dangerous for the knowledge she possesses and what she will do outside her cell, if it wasn’t for her friends on the outside or wealth she would have received the kiss by now” Albus said, looking conflicted and stood up.

“Time for bed, today has been exhausting and I have more to deal with” Albus told them, before walking to the door and opening it for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit chunky and dialogue/expositition heavy but posting this anyway  
> I expect Severus isn't dreadful to other staff


	3. Trying to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge's attempts to rattle them, work

She slipped into bed next to him as he continued reading, he was upset, the furrowing of his brows practically stated it. She moved closer to him and snuggled against his chest, he continued to look at the battered old book pretending to ignore her.

“You shouldn’t have argued” he finally spoke up from his book, still refusing to look at her.

“If you give her an inch, she takes a mile. I’m not backing down to her, I was clear when I said I will not teach with that woman or let her have my class as long as I am in control of it” Celia said, trying to move away only for him to hold her there.

“She is not the one I worry about” he stated, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yes Cornelius is a problem but….” Celia began, only to sigh and hug his chest. “I’m not apologising” she muttered, placing her head on his chest.

“No, I know you won’t. But you will avoid fighting her?” he asked, looking down at her.

“I will try, I worked with her, Severus. You’ll know soon enough why it’s so difficult” Celia said, as he looked at her disapprovingly. 

“At least you're not using them as an excuse” Severus noted, before noticing Celia looking towards his mark.

“Do you know when you will be summoned?” Celia asked, craning her head up slightly to look at him. He put the book down on the bedside table to brush the hair out her eyes and looked into her eyes.

“Soon, but you will not be going. The stress is not good for you three” Severus said, as he brushed her cheek.

She sighed and moved on her back, looking at the ceiling as he watched her.

“There's the meeting tomorrow with Potter, Minerva is setting it up” Celia said, not looking from the ceiling. Severus groaned in annoyance at the name and glared at the wall to not look at her.

“I honestly would prefer talking to him over Sirius, what is that man’s problem?” Celia complained, only for Severus to look at her contemplating something. 

“You can’t sleep?” Severus asked, looking worried at her.

“Uncle mentioned hot chocolate, now I just wanna visit him and to curl up on the sofa while he talks” she mumbled, looking sleepy. 

She missed all the times she would listen to him read during the holidays when she was younger.

“I’ll have to thank him for upgrading our quarters,” Severus noted, then sat up.

“Could you carry me to our kitchen, please?” Celia asked cheekily, biting her lip as he looked towards her. 

“No” he told her coldly, raising an eyebrow at her.

“For a kiss?” she said, her eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“No, don’t move” he ordered, getting up and leaving her in the bed. She moved the enormous green covers to her side, she knew how this was played. He walked in with two mugs of hot chocolate and looked at her bemused.

“I propose a trade,” she announced, grinning triumphantly. 

“This is the only mug you are allowed today and I could drink it myself” he stated, she didn’t doubt him.

“Fine, but is this your hot chocolate?” Celia conceded, throwing the covers back to his side in mock upset.

“I replaced all our hot chocolate with mine, so what do you think?” he told her mockingly. 

“You spoil me” she said, smiling back at him as his lips started twitching.

“Do you want this or not?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Yes, please” she answered, sitting expectantly.

“A kiss then” he said, smirking at her as she nodded. He put the tray on the dresser making sure he was in the way as she got up and walked to him. As soon as she got in range he brought his arms around her and kissed her. “Better” he breathed as he broke away from her. He summoned a chair for her to sit in before doing the same for himself.

They sat there and drank, while he looked at her. It was hard to tell sometimes but he was concerned a lot of the time, once he found out she was pregnant he spent all his time researching and watching her. He insisted to always cook, since his cooking was better than hers she allowed it and he had gone through his lists to work out what she hated. He tended to check what she wanted first and had her agree with him on meal plans, adding potions to help on occasion when needed.

She was surprised to see how much additional work it was when it came to potions he made for her, he would alter dosage, alter recipes and read piles of books to get it perfect. He didn’t want her in the lab most days due to some ingredients toxicity and he didn’t want her near the fumes.

He took the mugs and sent them to the kitchen with a wave of his hand, before contemplating something.

“Black, is dangerous Celia…..he was one of James Potter’s friends” he said, looking away from her before pausing for a moment looking concerned on what he should say before continuing. “He tricked me into coming face to face with Remus in his monthly form and...I had to be rescued by Potter” he spat, clenching his fists before composing himself. 

“I’m worried about the three of you, if we are removed Albus may insist we go to headquarters to stay with him” he said, looking at her and then her stomach. “He hates me and anything involving Slytherin, he’s made it clear several times when everyone’s backs are turned he distrusts both of us” he warned her, brushing her cheek with his hand. 

“Severus I’m not fighting her because I hate her, which I do. She’s already focused on us, she intends to stamp us out as hard as she can. She will not allow us to just play nice while she insults us” she began trying to explain herself, but it was clear he wasn’t dropping it until he got a complete confirmation she would back down on Umbridge.

“Celia, let me handle her. Please” he insisted, taking her hand and holding it.

“Fine. but I’ll handle Potter” she countered, only for him to let go of her hand.

“No” he stated, turning away from her.

“Sev….” she began, trying to reason with him. 

“No” he repeated more forcefully, moving his hand as she tried to hold it.

“He doesn’t like you, my Uncle…” Celia began, thinking she could reason with him on this.

“No” he repeated again with venom, looking back at her angrily. 

“What can I do? Severus, Uncle has charged me to watch him too” she snapped, getting annoyed that he was being difficult. 

“You're not getting involved, you will teach till we get the clear you can stop and then you will rest for the twins sake” he stated, putting his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her.

“I’m not just a fragile object you put away when you….” she snapped again, getting annoyed he was pushing her other duties aside.

Severus sighed and held the bridge of his nose before speaking again “I’m not saying you are. I’m just aware of more details than you are, he won’t protect you forever. As soon as you become too much trouble he will throw you to Fudge, who is frightened of you. He could go after the children, please”

“You think I don’t know that! I’m scared Severus, Uncle is sitting back and taking the hits while people die. I wanted to do something!” Celia shouted, standing up now shaking in anger.

“You are doing something, you will be teaching the students….” he tried to reason with her only to be cut off by her again.

“Until I get too big to do it, then I will be relegated to being a simple house wife. I want to have them but I won’t be able to….” she snapped, becoming crestfallen soon after speaking. He looked at her and tilted her head up with his finger to look at her as tears had begun to fall down her cheeks.

“Celia, we will be raising them together…..If I gave the impression that I will take your position after you have given birth, that is incorrect. It’s difficult with the war and Fudge, you can’t be seen doing much” he told her, unhappy she was in such a state but finding the words to try and get her to listen. 

“Then let me have one thing other than the twins, so I feel like I am doing something important” she told him, wiping her tears away.

He thought for a moment before answering “before you object, you won’t be able to move much later on and you won’t be able to do it when they are here till we have arranged something. But aside from teaching, you could still do marking...even for potions as long as it is the essays. You have the Newt in Potions and I will be double checking the ones on Potions, so don’t worry”

“Thank you” she conceded, it was better than nothing and she knew he meant well. To make her look less threatening while taking all that Umbridge threw at him.

“I should be thanking you, marking is a nightmare. It will free a lot of my time to handle other matters” he said softly, gaining a small chuckle from her.

“I know what you should be doing with it, right now” she began in a sultry voice, looking at him expectantly. 

“Sleeping” he said to her surprise only to pick her up and lightly put her on the bed. Before she could say anything he kissed her deeply causing her to moan only to her surprise to feel him move under her green nightie. He slipped a digit inside her and used his thumb to play with her nub. She moaned into the kiss and he added another finger, smiling against her.

He let her go up for air as she panted as he continued to have his fun with her and she grew louder till she finally cried out. He pulled his fingers out and kissed her again.

“You can thank me tomorrow evening, now sleep” he told her only to realise she was already fast asleep.


	4. A meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between Harry, Celia and Minerva

They sat in Minerva's office, behind the desk while Harry sat in front of them looking confused about why Celia was here too. Minerva had summoned them some glasses of water and had her biscuit tin out.

“You know this was more awkward than I was expecting, I mean I am a different person in the courtroom and dealing with legal paperwork. It might be the robes or the hat or the factor no one wanted until now to hurt my Uncle’s feelings” Celia mused, clearly uncomfortable.

“Oh, you do show your knowledge ever so often Celia. It’s clear that wasn’t Albus’s doing” Minerva stated, amused at her former pupil’s discomfort.

“Excuse me, what is this meeting about?” Harry piped up, looking at them both.

Celia pulled out a brown leather journal with a steel lock and taps her wand on it making it glow.

“Tap your wand on the lock, Mr.Potter” Celia told him and he tapped the lock opening the journal. He flipped through, his eyebrows raised at the content. It had ribbons to allow him to bookmark pages, a timetable, room for notes, sections on feelings, punishments and dreams. 

“Yes, it would seem odd but my Uncle made that. We don’t think you’ve gone mad. This is mostly to track your nightmares, to have a record of your activities to cover your back and ours” Celia began, only for Harry to look even more confused.

“Ah, a simpler explanation is that we are recording anything the Ministry does here and to you in particular. This will require you to actually fill in the other parts of your year here otherwise this is useless. This journal will also allow us to see if anything magical is causing your nightmares as well” Celia said, trying to rephrase her wording better. 

“How is recording my feelings and punishments help with that?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow looking conflicted on what to say next.

“Because we are certain that they will provoke you and try to get something on you. This will have a record of dates, times and places. That is the information we need, the journal itself is a means to an end. Since Minerva will be checking it and meeting you regularly we will have further records of this” Celia explained, trying to keep herself composed while doing so.

“Fudge won’t listen to this” Harry stated, not impressed.

“It’s a good thing that if he calls the full Wizengamot again it requires a majority vote and with this information it will allow us to gain witness statements easily since it’s Minerva’s duty to deal with you” Celia told him, he nodded hopefully understanding. 

“So you're building a case to stop him getting me in trouble?” Harry said, seemingly convinced but looking unsure of where to go with his questioning.

“Yes” Celia answered, happy that Harry seemed more reasonable than what Severus told her.

“You said something magical could be causing my nightmares” he asked, getting to the other point of the journal. 

“Legilimency, it allows someone to invade another’s mind with magic. I will be providing books and lessons on occlumency after your afternoon class on Mondays as long as we don’t have others present. Occlumency is what I will help you to protect your mind” Celia told him, she noted he was actually listening. She would have to have words with Severus….no she would have to prove this.

“You will be teaching me?” Harry asked her, shifting in his chair uncomfortably.

“Severus has made it clear, I can’t use too much magic but Uncle has told him that the lessons have to happen. So my advice is read through the books and practice the exercises before I’m too far along to teach you” Celia stated, noticing Harry becoming immediately uncomfortable at the mention she would have to stop teaching him at some point.

“Overwise he will?” Harry asked, looking hopeful that she would say no.

“Yes, you won't be able to master it completely by then but you should hopefully be able to give him trouble if you work hard enough” she informed him, noticing him become interested in that last statement.

“You're asking me to cause trouble for your husband?” Harry said, smiling mischievously. 

“Prove him wrong to be exact, did you know he was a pain when teaching me to?” she told him, thinking back at her time as a student. He was difficult but she had enjoyed proving him wrong by doing well in her exams.

“And you married him?” Harry blurted, looking flabbergasted. 

“Funny story, it was accidental. My aunt had a huge ball, tried to introduce me to suitors and his friend Lucius was trying to marry him off. We escaped and talked for a bit then made an agreement we would protect each other from possible matches” she answered, eyes twinkling from the memory of them forming an unlikely alliance when they both tried to avoid some persistent matches.

“And you married him?” Harry repeated, looking stunned.

“Some women want to be worshiped, some want a sweetheart or gentleman. I wanted a man who doesn’t pretend to be interested in what I was saying and will call me out for doing something stupid. Though it does help that he can be in a room and scare most people I don’t like away” Celia tried explaining but realised soon enough it was a lost cause.

Harry looked at her like she had gone mad and didn’t want to say it.

“But anyway, Harry, you want to upset him. Prove him wrong by getting an Outstanding in Potions and getting good at Occlumency” she told him, hoping to move the conversation along. Now she found a way to motivate him.

“You want me to upset him?” he asked, still completely lost on her marriage to Snape.

“No, I want him to learn something but I doubt he will believe it at first. He is a sore loser, I learned that when I got an Outstanding in my Newts for Potions” Celia said, hoping this will convince him to put his all into his lessons. 

“Could you help me?” he asked, looking genuine when he did so. She was surprised after all his independence had almost gotten him killed before, but she assumed it was his dislike for her husband powering the decision. 

“I’m giving you my notes and old books, you want me getting caught?” Celia said, pointing to the pile on the desk for him. 

“You secret is safe with me, Celia” Minerva spoke up, from her spot behind the desk. She had a cheshire like grin, appearing amused at where this was going.

“And with Uncle?” Celia asked, knowing that they both talked about a lot of matters.

“Yes, he will be amused that he is allowed in on this,” Minerva said, happy she could freely talk with Albus on this new development.

“One question, why is Draco afraid of you?” Harry asked, remembering the thought he had at the feast.

“I’m a former employee of the magical law enforcement department, Aurors catch criminals and I worked in the courts to get a verdict. I don’t pick sides, but Draco is terrible at not getting caught at school. I had started dating Severus soon after the ball which I attended six years ago, so Draco had him to worry about as well” Celia explained, remembering Harry had some knowledge of the Malfoys former profession or current depending on who you asked. 

“Six years?” Minerva asked, as she had picked up on how long Severus and her had been together.

“Around that, yes. He works most of the year and I was working myself up in the world. We would see each other when we had time and write” Celia stated, it was true but he had seen her more often when Harry started Hogwarts. 

She had stayed with him most of the holiday before his first year, then he just snuck her into Hogwarts or went to the Hogshead to see her. Till she moved into her new place, then he stayed with her during the holidays. Harry’s second and fourth years had been nightmares on their own. 

The dark mark, the argument over the yule ball and her Uncle’s interference. 

The second year he was up late patrolling halls constantly and wanted her nowhere near the school else she could be chucked into Azkaban without a trial. She had barely moved into her new home when he visited as soon as Harry’s second year at school ended. 

Severus was an enigma, he had a lot of secrets and she had to be patient with him as she knew that it wasn’t an easy task to open up. She knew a lot about him and his time as a death eater but not as much about his school years. She knew about Lily and Harry, she wanted to be the one that dealt with the boy in class since his past clouded his judgement more often than not. 

“So you were dating when we were at Hogwarts?” Harry asked, it was a large change to before. He was genuinely interested, but she remembered he didn’t like Draco either. 

“Yes, I assume my second cousin Ellie mentioned me” she told him, noticing he was looking at her oddly.

“Second cousin? But your not that old” he said confused, double checking he was seeing correctly.

“Thanks. I have a lot of relations, my mum had me when she was 39. My dad is older but yes my aunt was married soon after she finished school, so was my cousin Phoebe. Ellie’s mother” Celia explained to him, seeing he was deep in thought again she waited. 

“They say you can speak to snakes and you're related to Lord Voldemort” Harry asked, looking at her uncomfortably. He seemed defensive now not that she blamed him.

She sighed and nodded before talking “Unfortunately. I doubt anyone told you that one of the founders of Ilvermorny school was also related to the Guants. Isolt’s husband was a muggle or as they call in America No-Maj. Though she couldn’t speak parseltongue on command but understood serpents” 

“Really?” Harry asked, he seemed a little taken aback but her admitting it and giving him a history lesson on top of it.

“Yes, not all parseltongues are evil Harry as you know from yourself. Don’t listen to what those fools say, your ability is rare and quite frankly I didn’t get to choose who I’m related to” Celia told him, hoping it will be enough to not have him turn on her.

“You're related to Dumbledore, you can’t be that evil” he stated, she suspected half of that comment was referring back to Severus somehow.

“I’ll take that as a compliment” she said, sighing in relief.

“You were in Gryffindor as well,” he said, looking at her to see what she would do next.

Celia decided she had to cover this ground now before Dolores could interfere and spoke up again “To be honest someone’s house doesn’t affect how evil they are, my mother was in Ravenclaw and I’m sure you will hear soon enough that she was….horrible person that fooled a lot of people, but I was lucky to be raised by my father” 

“She was?” Harry said, blinking in surprise. 

“Yes, she took her pursuit of knowledge and her disregard for human life to extremes. She committed truly horrific things that scared even other death eaters” Celia stated, she thought it was best to give an honest response without too much detail. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Harry asked, uncertain where this was going and his guard had gone up again.

“Even if we can’t tell you everything yet, it is best to be honest and upfront with these things. It is not because we don’t trust you, it’s that we can’t” she explained, looking directly into his eyes so he could see she was taking him seriously. 

“Why?” he asked, he seemed upset that he wasn’t getting a complete answer.

“Think on what I’ve told you earlier, I’ve already told you why” Celia informed him, hoping he would work it out on his own.

Harry thought for a moment before asking “so if I learn Occlumency I’ll be told things?”

“What Albus tells everyone else, yes” Celia confirmed, he seemed to relax a little more around her.

“What am I allowed to know?” Harry asked, he seemed hopeful. 

“That the ministry official here is dangerous and the more you fight her on your terms, the stronger she will get. You need to take some pages from Slytherins book and learn to use other truths as your sword” Celia told him, she had remembered Severus had told her about Potter’s list of bad excuses.

“Other truths?” Harry reiterated, looking concerned.

“For example, you are caught trying to talk to me on Monday afternoon what do you say?” she suggested hoping to see for herself how bad the situation was.

“That you told me to stay back?” he answered, raising an eyebrow. He looked unsure where this was going, but Severus had been right on this account.

“Do you want to be an Auror? Or have an interest in Defence against the dark arts and want to ask questions” Celia suggested, pointing to possible routes he could go so he would work it out himself.

“So I say I want to learn more about working for the ministry and your experiences working there?” he answered looking confused.

“Excellent, you haven’t given away your intentions and that there are any plans in place” Celia explained, looking back at him.

“This is lying” he stated, seeming more confused at the factor she was suggesting it.

“Diverting, but yes. Unfortunately you will need to do this, she and the minister will use whatever excuse they can grab to impose restrictions on you and Hogwarts. The more they fail at this, the less they can claim that Albus is after his job” she explained and he nodded, understanding where she was going with this.

“If they learn of the lessons, what should I say?” Harry asked, she was pleased he was thinking ahead and looking at the possible unfortunate outcome.

“That you read about Occlumency and thought it’s exercises could help you manage your emotions. That it will be invaluable to learn how to interrogate suspects and wanted to learn more so you could work more effectively for the ministry” Celia suggested, it wouldn’t make him look good but it was believable to a rational mind…..she was concerned that only two people wouldn’t believe it even with the part on Harry’s mental state.

Baby steps she thought, he needed to understand that he needed to give them something the other party wanted to hear, he did think about it and appeared to understand or he thought he did. 

“And what will you say Celia?” Minerva spoke up, she seemed to be testing her. It had surprised her that a strict woman like her head of house would permit such talk but then Celia thought about it. It was due to Celia’s warning last night, Harry was one of the primary targets. She wasn’t telling him to get in trouble per say apart from lying and was encouraging him to do better.

“I’ll point to all the detentions Harry has had for acting out and agreed on the factor he needed to learn to better control his emotions. That Harry also agreed to regular appointments to your office to ensure he has the support he needs to improve academically” Celia stated, it was an answer that would allow for Minerva to confirm it as well. 

“Are you sure you're not from Slytherin?” Harry asked, looking amused at everything now. It was quite a change, at least he wasn’t fighting her like Severus. 

“I’m sure, a Slytherin would have kept their hide safe and not argued with Umbridge last night. I encourage you not to follow in my footsteps, I have a secret stash of sweets that Minerva is guarding if Umbridge annoys you too much you can have some if you behave” she told him, hoping bribery would give him the additional boost to not fight the living embodiment of misery. 

“What if I run out and she annoys me?” Minerva asked, smiling at her. She would have to bribe them both and she couldn't blame them. 

“Then Minerva, take your pick of my alcohol stash and call upon my Dumbledore privileges. Stating that you are only asking for the amount I would usually take from Albus’s office. Not the restricted amount, the amount an adult me would take who isn’t pregnant” Celia said, knowing full well that her Uncle would try to get out of it if not having the conditions set upfront. 

“You believe he would hold out on the true amount?” Minerva asked, amused at her inclination.

“Yes,” Celia said, she knew her Uncle.

Technically it was his fault, he had open policy on his sweet bowl and he had a niece who had a sweet tooth that rivaled his. He would often give her different sweets to try, whether muggle or magical. He would even get new ones from his friends across the world. He would often drop her off with her father afterwards out of amusement till he gave him a taste of his own medicine. Then he enchanted all the sweet bowls to know of the three a day rule, he even added the part if she tried to get more from him or the staff she would find fruit instead.

Then she had outgrown the rule and didn’t visit his office unless necessary, he then took the enchantment off and saw her return to sit in the office reading with a hand in the sweet bowl. 

This resulted in him changing the contents of his bowl to liquorice snaps more often to ward her off from eating through his sweet supply, he would never refuse her but it was clear she ate more than the average visitor to his office to his annoyance. 

That’s why Minerva was guarding her supply sweets and alcohol. She couldn’t have them at present, but she needed someone to tell both Severus and Albus no. Not that Severus drank a lot in general or even at all when they found out she was pregnant, but he often had a small glass of her stuff when he got the chance on a weekend. 

“We should just start a sweet shop, It would make a fortune from you two” Minerva said, Harry chuckled at this. 

“You would, if Severus wasn’t here to stop you” Celia mused, before looking back at Harry. “Before we finish up, I should show some interesting things about the journal” she told him and moved it so he could see what she was doing.


	5. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small talk before the storm

Celia had just caught her breath when he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. He kissed her neck and she turned toward him.

“How did it go?” she asked, looking up at him. He stiffen for a moment, before shifting to looking at her in a more comfortable position.

“Lucius says Fudge has gotten impatient and will do something soon. How did yours go?” Severus told her, he brushed her hair out of face looking at her concerned.

“He listened, I may have used your dislike of each other as a motivator for him to focus on Occlumency and Potions. He has my old books and notes along with the books you suggested” Celia said, he looked at her puzzled.

“You did? Doubt it will do much, but he needs to master it” he stated, talking through his teeth.

“Wanna make a bet?” Celia asked playfully, hoping she could make this situation easier for him somehow. 

“No, you want him to get good at Potions?” he said, looking a little less tense than he was before. 

“I mentioned my time as a student and how difficult my time as your student was” Celia mentioned, hoping to keep his mind buzzing on more than Potter.

“I needed to motivate you to do better, not have things handed to you. Challenging you worked best, when I told you couldn’t do something you worked to prove me wrong” he lamented, only to almost smile at the last comment. He brushed his hand lightly against her shoulder and moved her closer. 

“I know, I just hope redirecting his anger from you to his work will do something,” Celia said, smiling at him. 

He snorted in disagreement and replied “I’ll be impressed if it works, but he’s not like you, you were one of my best students” 

“Aren't you a little biased?” Celia chuckled, causing him to raise his eyebrows at her.

He told her “I tried not to be, that’s why I had to be hard on you. You are Albus’s niece”

“You and Minerva” Celia stated, she shivered. Minerva would only accept the best and would tell her off if she thought Celia was slacking. 

Severus made an attempt not to chuckle before replying “Oh, you were her favourite by far, she and Albus used to gush over your transfiguration work”

“To be fair I was at advantage, I used to spend hours in Uncle’s office reading his books. I used to share my apple slices with Fawkes and he would sing me to sleep when I had to stay at the castle” Celia said, smiling at the memory. 

Fawkes was a bit of a show off and would fuss over her when she visited, he would pull on her sleeves for attention. A lot of her quills had been made from his feathers, they were altered by her Uncle to not need dipping into her ink pots. This reminded her the journal given to Harry was based on a similar one Uncle had made for her, for all her note taking and to keep her organised during her time attending Hogwarts. She had copied her notes onto parchment for the boy to read, she may have snuck more than her notes on potions for him into the pile. 

“Do you miss her?” Severus asked, he shifted uncomfortably as he did so. 

“Who?” Celia asked, hoping this wasn’t going where she thought it was.

“Rosella,” Severus said, Celia paled and felt sick at the name.

“I didn’t know her really until she kidnaped me near the end of the war and the time before I was a baby. To be honest, I rather she stayed in Azkaban” Celia told him, now looking away from him.

“We haven’t talked much about her….” Severus began, sitting up and trying to read her expression. 

“What time is it? And have you relayed your report to him yet?” Celia injected, trying to get up but he held her arm to stop her.

“Celia, you shouldn’t just leave this….” Severus continued, looking at her worried. His eyes flickered at her stomach and back to her, looking deep in thought over the situation.

“I know, Uncle is the best one for us to talk to,” Celia said, trying to get her Uncle to do the talking.

“I don’t need a pensieve or his memories, I want your point of view” Severus stated, he was getting upset but held back for her sake not just for the twins. 

“Sev….I…” Celia struggled to speak up and leaned back into him before nodding. She had to talk soon enough, there was no escaping it and it wasn’t fair on him to avoid it any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not knowledgeable on a lot of things such as law and pregnancy, so I’ve been reading stuff. Elopement is not really possible in England, you need to give about a month's notice before you get married. Though you can still get Elopement packages? I don’t know I’m British and I’m still learning about such things.
> 
> The more you know, I however am Not all knowing and am likely to make mistakes but willing to learn.
> 
> The laws in the wizarding world are a lot different than our own and allow a lot of gaps to possibly fill. 
> 
> The next chapter may take some time, a lot of information needs to be double checked in a flashback. I will be adding to the tags because of it and be adding a warning in the notes if I can get it working but I’m learning. We’ll come back to the plot in the chapter afterwards. 
> 
> Small warning - spoliers/ mentions of the sensitive nature  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> It is a sensitive topic in the next one, I have never experienced the level Celia has. But even I’m sensitive to topics on emotional abuse, I however have never been kidnapped. Why I'm mentioning this? I think its important to clarify that I'm not trying to be edgy or make light on such an issue and I wish the best for anyone else who had issues with family over this. Not implying those that haven't experienced it that write about it are being edgy or making light of it also.


	6. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1981 - trial after the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter wasn't as I originally planned and maybe a bit vague. It is a lot toned down than I planned and I  
> think it's better for it. 
> 
> WARNING mentions of sensitive nature - emotional maniplation / kidnapping  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark with witches and wizards on benches that were higher than the bench before so they all had a clear view of the witch that was sitting chained in the center of the square room.

She looked beautiful even with her black hair greasy and tangled, her green eyes flickered across the room. Her handcuffs glowed blue and crackled as she sat there.

Albus sat in his blue robes watching her with disdain and Aberforth sat in his apron far from Albus as possible looking conflicted at the woman. Crouch Sr sat below, on the middle bench with a large pile of papers next to him.

“Rosella Dumbledore nee Soren, you have been brought before the ministry from Azkaban under claims from other sources that you were under duress” Crouch stated in a curt voice, looking down at the woman.

“Yes I was, my daughter’s life was threatened” Rosella spoke up, looking up at him with a sad expression. The court broke out into whispers and Aberforth paled, but Albus didn’t stir.

“From the court records, you attempted to take your daughter before this from Albus Dumbledore and her father Aberforth Dumbledore. This altercation revealed you possessed the dark mark and you managed to evade capture” Crouch said, looking aggravated and was about to raise his hand to end this when she spoke up.

“He who must not be named threatened my daughter's life and I only agreed to the mark to escape him when he appeared at my place of work. I was attempting to talk with my husband about leaving the country to escape the war before Albus intervened” Rosella stated, glaring at Albus who looked unfazed.

“That doesn’t account for your crimes afterwards Mrs Dumbledore” Crouch said, looking fed up with interaction already.

“When I was outed and Albus prevented me from even talking to my husband, I found myself with no money or home to go to. He wouldn’t even let me see my own daughter. I was offered work and I took it. I had no idea what my associates were doing behind my back, I was told I was helping people and didn’t know who I was employed by till my capture” Rosella explained, Aberforth shifted a little looking like he was going to speak.

“That’s not what your capturers have been saying,” Crouch replied, pulling out documents from the pile to look at. “They say you resisted capture and tried to escape” he stated, flipping through the document.

“They attacked me, I was defending myself” Risella stated, looking deeply offended. “One of my capturers has an unhealthy influence on the others, he has never liked me and has a history of lying to manipulate matters” Rosella said angrily, unable to move due to her restraints. Aberforth glared toward his brother, who ignored him.

“You are the inventor of the draining cuffs, draining spell and the current method of liquefying magic. Correct?” Crouch asked, flipping through to the page he wanted.

“Yes, it was a means of stabilising magic for those who couldn’t control it and making them able to integrate into wizarding society. Liquefying magic was a means of helping those with damaged magical cores and those needing additional magic to heal more naturally” Rosella stated, looking prideful of her achievements. The court whispered amongst themselves and mutters of the Order of Merlin were heard. Aberforth shifted and looked sadly at Rosella.

“You are also accused of kidnapping Celia Heather Dumbledore and inflicting harm on her” Crouch spoke up from his papers.

“Any harm towards my daughter was inflicted when they attacked us, I admit I took her. I just wanted my child back, I hadn’t seen her since she was an infant” Risella said, glaring daggers at Albus. Albus’s eyes flared up but he remained still as Aberforth’s fists became clenched.

“We have memories and witness testimony provided by Miss Dumbledore saying otherwise” Crouch stated as he looked back at her.

“Which have been tampered with, I also suspect Albus to be purposely trying to encourage a form of parental alienation” Rosella claimed, looking to the court who were whispering amongst themselves.

“I object to this notion, the defendant is clearly trying to devalue my niece’s opinion on the matter and has attempted to manipulate her against her family” Albus stated, standing up. He looked frustrated and angry, but he was holding back.

“Really? With your history?....” Rosella snapped, only to be cut off.

“Hold.Your.Tongue.” he bellowed, he emphasized the words. It looked as if something had snapped within him and he was doing everything to hold back as heat seemed to waft from him. “You took my niece from her home when her father was distracted outside and I was away fighting, you think you can look innocent when you hurt her. I would never do what you did to her” he lectured Rosella looking down at her, his eyes flickering furiously. Rosella didn’t react, she seemed cold even.

The court grew loud again and Crouch called for silence only to whisper something to the wizard next to him, he seemed reluctant but left anyway.

“I call Celia Heather Dumbledore to testify” Crouch told the court to both Albus and Aberforth’s horror.

“She’s a child! Keep her out of here and talk to her privately” Aberforth spoke up, panicked and looked at Crouch who was unmoving.

“He’s right she needs to be dealt with delicately” Rosella said, looking furiously at the judge.

“You claim she’s been influenced and she is the only witness to the kidnapping since the one watching her, Peter Petigrew had left to go to the bathroom while she was doing homework downstairs that evening” Crouch stated from the report in front of him.

The doors opened before Albus could intervene, as a twelve year old Celia tried to look tall as she held Minerva’s hand as she reluctantly led her into the court. As soon as she got close enough she ran to hide behind her father, holding his arm as he looked at her sadily.

“It’s okay, we’re here. Bumblebee, I got you” Aberforth told her as he brought her into a hug as she clung to his apron. Albus looked at Celia and decided on something, he looked at Rosella who looked ticked off.

“Miss Dumbledore, you know why you are here?” Crouch spoke up, turning towards her.

“Of course she knows! How dare you! She’s a child!” Minerva interrupted, furious at Crouch. Staring him down, her lips non existent.

“Minerva, please. We don’t want to extend this any longer” Albus said, looking at Minerva sternly. She backed down but it was clear she wasn’t done.

Celia looked and nodded, moving to sit next to her father.

“Good, Rosella Dumbledore is accused of kidnapping and hurting you….” Crouch began, reading from his papers only to be surprised when the girl spoke up immediately.

“She did! She said that Gwen wouldn’t show up otherwise!” she practically shouted, only to go pale when she met her mother’s cold eyes. She gulped and tightened her grip on her father’s clothes. He looked confused at her and paled as a thought seemed to cross his mind.

“Gwen? Was this…” Crouch started to ask, before Albus cut him off.

“Yes, Gwendolyn. A phoenix, the very creatures Rosella was researching when she met my brother. She had heard the family story that….” Albus answered, glaring holes into Rosella.

“That a Phoenix would appear to any Dumbledore in desperate need” Aberforth finished, his eyes crackling angrily. He scowled at Rosella who seemed frightened but her eyes were cold. “I was furious that you took her, but Celia’s well being is more important than everything. I admit it was stupid to talk to you and listen to that bullshit story about protecting our daughter from him” Aberforth spat, glaring holes at Rosella and pointed at Albus.

“I was! Albus would have her become like Ari….” Rosella began, tears flowed down her cold eyes.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Aberforth spat, emphasising his words. Celia gripped onto him tighter, he stilled and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder to soothe her. She calmed a little and lessened her grip on his apron. “I didn’t listen to this fool, because I blamed him for everything and believed you when you said that you had done something stupid. That my own wife and mother of child would never do such things. That all that time you hadn’t been Lying to me” he bellowed, keeping his hand on Celia’s shoulder.

“There were multiple accounts of neglect and attempts to harm Celia Heather Dumbledore when she was with you, until you used lethal force towards her and Gwendolyn showed up escaping your attempts to capture her. She then brought Celia back to Hogwarts”

“There was no Phoenix, the only Phoenix I have met is Fawkes and he wasn’t present…” Rosella began again, as the court looked at her in disgust.

“No, you took me to the mountains. Said she was there and that her favourite food was grown there! But she was hiding and she wouldn’t come out unless you meant to kill me” Celia yelled, she seemed frightened but less so with her father and Uncle there.

“There’s no Phoenix, you Uncle has tampered with yours and his memories. He can’t even present one to the court. What he’s done is not only unforgivable but cruel. He’s put the idea in your head that when you are ready one will magically appear and that only he is capable of having one at the moment” Rosella tried to convince Celia, but she moved to hold her father’s hand.

“I saw Gwendolyn, myself before she left. So did Minerva and most of the Hogwarts teachers” Aberforth interrupted, staring Rosella down and he held Celia’s hand to comfort her.

“Such memory tampering is only capable of the likes of Albus Dumbledore, how would the Phoenix even know to go to Hogwarts?” Rosella countered, trying to gain ground.

“Gwendolyn is Fawkes’s offspring, you can tell by feather patterns, age and behaviour. He even understood the question and gave an affirmative response by whistling. He does not stay in my office all the time, Phoenixes are very independent creatures” Albus stated, looking at the court then looking at Celia his eyes softened upon doing so.

“And how do we even know she even exists? There’s no physical evidence of them existing” Rosella began, only for Albus to walk over to Celia. He smiled at her, Celia relaxed a little more.

“Celia, your wand” Albus instructed and Celia nodded, pulling out her wand. She gave it to him and he handed it to Crouch. He examined the light brown wand, on its bottom while there were plant stems with feathers as leaves engraved growing from the bottom but stopping no further than where a handle would end.

“Spruce, Phoenix feather core” Crouch stated, making the wand glow as he waved his wand over it and handed it back.

Albus stated “Gwendolyn’s feather to be exact. I have a quill on me made from one of Fawkes’s feathers...”

“That’s a Lie! There’s no way her wand would have it, Soren’s have had dragon heartstring cores for generations” she snapped, glaring at him. Her eyes showed a mixture of confusion and fear.

Albus told Rosella “Celia is not a Soren is she? She’s my blood, just because the chances of a similar wand core to a parent is higher, it isn’t always the case”

“Celia, you don’t believe this do you? You know mummy isn’t lying when she says she loves you, if you don’t tell them the truth they will lock me away” Rosella said, appearing panicked as she pleaded to her daughter.

“You will be returning to Azkban no matter what the outcome of this trial will be” Crouch informed her, staring her down.

“There’s no evidence…” Rosella started to counter only to be interrupted by Albus.

“There is, you see I went through your research and found the gaps you tried to hide. I even had several researchers try and recreate it ethically. Though they agreed at the start you wouldn’t have worked this out without unethical methods” Albus stated, the court gasped.

“That’s…”

Albus continued “That’s not all, you see in killing those you experimented on, you left a trail. Not to mention most of your past associates have outed you and passed on evidence to save themselves”

“He’s lying, he stole my child! And has set up everything! Celia! Tell them!” Rosella yelled, panicking and trying to change things with her crocodile tears.

“No, the sentence remains. Take her back to Azkaban” Crouch announced and hit his gavel then directed the dementors to take her. She was unleashed from her chains and they picked her up, her cuffs crackling.

“Celia!” Rosella yelled, tears falling down her face. She saw the room of witches and wizards look in disgust then looked back at her daughter seeing the anger on her face. That’s when Rosella seemed to realise she had lost.

“You disgusting, ungrateful child! I should never have birthed you! This is your fault! I could have gained an order of Merlin for my research!...” she began yelling only to realise she couldn’t hear her voice anymore and looked at Albus tucking his wand away. Rosella thrashed and fought as she was taken away. The court soon dispersed, leaving Crouch with the remaining Dumbledores and Minerva.

Celia sat pale in shock as her father held her, as she started to cry into his apron.

“I know it was cruel but it was needed Albus, we couldn’t let her attempt this again or have anyone question her sentence” Crouch spoke up grabbing the paperwork and shrinking them to stuff into his robes.

Albus looked unimpressed but accepted it, nodding and walking up to Celia. He knelt down to talk to her “Don’t believe a word she said Celia, if she loved you she would of not put you in danger for her own goals”

Crouch seemed to be in thought for a moment before speaking “she will stay there, I’ll make sure of it Celia. She will never get a retrial”

With that he just left, not saying a word or letting them speak to him. The courtroom dissolved and Albus pulled himself from the bowl. He headed back to his desk and sat down, looking at Fawkes who had his head tucked under his wing as he slept.

He had remembered the talk Celia had with him afterwards, asking about the legal system to be certain Rosella couldn’t get out. What surprised him the most is despite all the damage Rosella had caused his family and tried to inflict, their family became stronger than it ever had been. He picked a framed moving photograph they had taken not long after, they sat with Celia eating pancakes, with her face covered in cream. He was feeding Fawkes some apple slices and Aberforth was smiling at Celia. He wiped away a tear and smiled as he put the photo back down.

Crouch had changed a little over the years, his actions after his son’s trial were small but noticeable. He had written to Albus whenever Rosella came up and informed him that he was keeping an eye on things. He suspected guilt was part of the decision, Celia had taken his words to heart. She was different in court, she sat proudly in her robes and gave no ground. He suspected that day was a major reason for her interest in not fighting criminals directly in the field but making sure they stayed behind bars.

She was gravely hurt by Fudge’s actions and hated Umbridge with every fiber of her being. She hated that the woman was not behind bars. She had Severus and soon the children, they would be tested soon enough. He just hoped his family would get through this together.

He looked back at the paper he had discarded on his desk earlier, his eyes narrowing at the headline.

Dumbledore’s Rosey Secret


	7. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the order meets

They sat across the table from her Uncle and the other members, her father sat next to her while Severus sat on her other side. She hadn’t expected to return to Grimmuald place, she eyed the old dining room and the many plates on display in cabinets across the walls as she avoided looking at Sirius. 

She looked back at Severus who was glaring at Sirius and positioned himself as close to her as he could. Eventually Molly entered and came to hug her.

“You look lovely dear, have you eaten?” Molly asked, starting to fuss over her.

“She has” Severus answered, Molly nodded in approval and sat down.

“How many pancakes did it take? Severus” Aberforth chuckled, bringing Celia into a side hug making her blush. Severus’s lips twitched, only to turn into a scowl upon hearing Sirius snort disapprovingly.

“A few, we had some strawberries with them and….” Severus began only for Aberforth to interject.

“And cream....how much ended up on her face this time?” Aberforth continued, grinning as Severus made an attempt not to snicker only for Sirius to make a disapproving noise again. The rest of the members turned to look at him, Alastor raised an eyebrow at him.

“You got something to say, say it” Alastor lectored him, holding on to his staff and glaring down at him.

“It’s just, wouldn’t they be too greasy for her, though if she wasn't into the grime she wouldn't get her rocks off with the git” Sirius jeered, only for Remus to hold his shoulder and shake his head as the others looked annoyed at him.

“Like you could cook better, Severus is an excellent cook. His pancakes are almost as good as Uncle’s” Celia said, looking back at Severus.

“What next you're going to tell us Albus Dumbledore knits? Come on…” Sirius snarked, chuckling to himself.

Albus interjected “Actually I’m in the middle of nice knitting pattern, the little ones are going need socks after all”

“What? You actually knit?” Sirius asked, genuinely surprised to the table’s amusement.

“Yes, it’s a family tradition. My father does as well, though me and Uncle’s love of sweet things are to blame for the baking” Celia noted, Minerva grinning at the last comment.

“Wait so you bake together too?” Sirius asked, still taken aback as he processed things.

“Me and Celia do, I remember when she would stay at my home when she was smaller and we would make butterfly cakes” Albus told him cheerfully, only for Remus, Sirius and Tonks to go blank at those words.

Celia began to chuckle “you’ve done it again Uncle, you’ve broken them with the forbidden knowledge teachers live outside school”

Albus admitted “To be fair I do spend most of my time at the school, you spent quite a bit of time staying with me at the castle when you were younger If I remember”

“Wait you got to stay at Hogwarts before you turned elven? You lucky….so and so” Sirius blurted only to hold his tongue and alter his last comment much to the amusement of Celia. 

“To be fair, I couldn’t go out as much as most students and because I was a target I had to learn to defend myself early” Celia explained, only for Sirius to pale a little. 

“I would assume so, you always were getting high grades” Tonks interjected, giving her a smile as she did so.

“You have to do your homework and behave if the headmaster can prevent you from having dessert. Completely unfair if you ask me, my Uncle was notified about everything” Celia complained with mock annoyance.

“Everything?” Tonks asked, smiling cheekily. 

“Everything, he even took some of my detentions. They were horrible” Celia explained, chuckling a little before looking back at Albus who just looked at her sternly before relenting and smiling at her.

“I would think he would go a little easier on you” Tonks smirked, only to hear a chuckle from Aberforth and see the knowing look from Alastor. “I have no idea, do I?”

“No, you don't,” Alastor stated and looked across the room. “Now we are all here let’s move past the pleasantries and get started”

“First of all, anyone who hasn’t read last night’s today’s issues, go ahead” Albus told them and they handed the copies about, Celia looking at them last.

Dumbledore’s Rosey Secret  
Albus Dumbledore is a man of many secrets but nothing is more damaging than  
His Niece’s Celia Heather Snape nee Dumbledore’s mother, writes Frederick Wilson.  
Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus’s own brother, married Rosella Soren February 13th 1967.  
Later having the now Mrs.Snape on May 21st 1969, Mrs.Dumbledore is a notorious  
convicted death eater and a relation to You Know Who himself. Mrs.Dumbledore is guilty  
Of live human experimentation on countless muggles, muggle borns, half blood witches  
and wizards. Going to the lengths of murdering her former test subjects to cover her tracks,  
These are not the only crimes she have been charged with, such crimes include kidnapping,  
Blackmail, assault and attempted murder of a minor. 

Albus’s relationship with his brother has always been frosty………….

Celia noted that the rest was mostly speculation that her father had been playing both sides and the goat incident. It wasn’t as implied, he was a weirdo who liked goats but not a goat weirdo. They had them back when her aunt had been around, father had never been a fan of people and the only few people he would want to spend time talking to. Father had been experimenting with magic but he was still upset with mother and not being there to stop her causing his magic to play up.

He always felt himself in Uncle’s shadow and wanted to be looked up to in the way he thought Celia looked up to Albus. Beforehand she had argued with him about him wanting her to go outside and put down her books. She had snapped and said a number of harsh things to him then refused to leave the castle. She had told him all manner of things like she hated the smell and milk the goats made, she blamed herself for it until her Uncle had simply shown all the ways he could have cleaned with magic.

She still apologised and admitted that it was because she could still remember the night her mother had kidnapped her from home. She wanted to learn to protect people like her Uncle did for her at the trial and that she didn’t need to use her wand to keep people like her mother behind bars. What Barty said was comforting but he went to extremes, where she looked up to her Uncle for his ability to be there and scare criminals without raising his wand.

She loved her father and did look up to him, he was always there. She looked at the other article, it was about them….

Death till they part  
Hogwarts new Professor for defence against the dark arts is none other than  
Mrs Celia Snape nee Dumbledore, she currently being aided by Severus  
Snape, her husband, writes Frederick Wilson. Severus Snape has taught at  
Hogwarts for fourteen years and gained a horrific reputation of terrosing students.

‘I thought he would kill me when I almost forgot to take the cauldron of the fire before  
adding the porcupine needles’ a second year student.

‘He always gives us detention and takes points for the sake of it’ a fourth year student.

‘He’s made several students cry for simple mistakes’ a sixth year student.

‘Longbottom’s boggart is Snape’ a fifth year student.

Severus is a known ex death eater who was granted a pardon on the word of  
Albus Dumbledore, but some habits remain deep. 

‘Severus Snape has showed himself to be unstable whenever I have talked to him,  
I have warned Albus about this back when he claimed to have captured notorious  
Death eater Sirius Black. Then later after Harry had returned from the maze after the  
Third task he showed me his dark mark’ Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

Severus Snape married Celia Dumbledore 31st July this year, though with her  
Husband and family’s actions, her sanity is questionable. Mrs.Snape is a known  
Parselmouth and has frequently received special treatment.

‘She would frequently be sent to the headmaster’s office and get extra classes  
When she asked. She even got to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays and  
Practice magic’ a former female student.

‘Little Miss princess would constantly be caught sneaking sweets into class and  
The library. McGonagall was the worst, she openly bragged about her abilities  
And that she was the headmaster’s niece’ a female student from Mrs.Snape’s  
Year.

That is not all, her past work as Amelia Bones assistant then later as a Judge  
And a member of Wizengamort is in question. 

‘She has always had poor conduct and would constantly interfere with investigations.  
She interfered with the Minister’s attempts to improve security on her mother’s cell,  
She’s attempted numerous times to get me fired and often reveals sensitive information’  
Dolores Umbridge, Madam undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. 

“That lying bitch! She told the whole staff room about the cuffs being used on Rosella and  
they could be broken. Nothing I talked about isn’t in a paper that Fudge hasn’t openly  
discussed” Celia spat, her eyes flickering angrily. 

Albus injected “Yes, you did however mention who was involved in their creation and what she was referring to but yes she did mention it first”

“Really? Albus? There was a whole article a week ago about the new improved draining cuffs with the ones that helped Rosella make the damn things, they were blabbing about them and their success in keeping her locked up so far” Alastor said flabbergasted, looking at Albus in disbelief. 

“To be fair Alastor, I shouldn’t have mentioned the name of the cuffs regardless of the article” Celia admitted, but Alastor was having none of it. 

Alastor continued “To be fair Celia, everyone knows about the things and her mentioning that they can be broken is far more dangerous. He’s only upset that you argued with her long enough for them twist your words”

Celia blinked and Albus looked away, she was puzzled why he wouldn’t look at her.

“The new ones, are they any better?” Remus spoke up, hoping for good news.

“No, the moment they put them on her. She’ll have a way out” Alastor spoke up, leaning on his staff looking unimpressed.

“But they still drain her magic, shouldn’t that be enough” Molly asked, looking concerned at Albus. Celia paled and Severus held her hand under the table, squeezing it.

“No, they're claiming she won’t need to be topped up to stay out of range of the safety feature but the gap is wider. So she can safely drain enough magic to get them off” Alastor continued, looking towards Celia then back to the rest of the table. 

“Why would they help her when they betrayed her?” Tonks asked, looking perplexed at Alastor.

Celia spoke up “Not to be killed or become her next experiments, which means they have more to offer her”

The table turned towards her and Alastor nodded at her, looking like he was deep in thought.

“There have been disappearances of muggles under mysterious circumstances, they plan to change the cuffs in early January” Albus told them and they turned to him in shock.

“I’ve been meaning to ask sweetheart, you seem to be a fast grower. It looks like they will pop out around the same time” Molly piped up, eyes looking up from Celia’s stomach. 

“Yes, Heather has mentioned this and said she’s going to have them out the beginning January at the earliest” Albus told her, looking back at Celia concerned. No there’s something else, but Celia wasn’t sure what. 

“That is the way of things, magical pregnancies are never on time. What are the plans if these two are removed?” Molly noted, looked between Celia and Severus.

Albus paled and looked deep in thought before speaking up “that’s the problem, we can’t risk just sending her anywhere with Fidelius Charm. She needs access to immediate help and protection. The letters she has been receiving have been…..concerning”

“You redirected them to you?” Severus asked, looking offended that he went behind their backs. Celia thought she should be too but there were more than nasty letters on her Uncle’s mind she was sure of it.

“I haven’t touched them physically, but some were obviously cursed” Albus told him, the table became silent for a moment. Severus was processing the information before deciding on something.

Severus stood up suddenly and looked at Albus angrily “I was going to drop my Newt classes soon but if she’s….”

“Molly and I can keep an eye on her, don’t get me wrong this doesn’t change things between us but if they are acting like this…..it wouldn’t do for a pregnant woman and her children be harmed because of this” Sirius spoke up to Severus’s shock before he looking towards at Black in disbelief.

“I will be making a speech at the school for students at dinner and holding a talk for concerned parents afterwards. The Minister plans to talk to me early tomorrow morning before class starts, we will evaluate if she needs to be moved afterwards but yes you two should stay the night” Albus instructed them, nodding at the arrangement.

“The defence post?” Severus asked, looking concerned at Celia soon after.

“It is still cursed, I had hoped the students could have at least been able to learn defence without interruption this year but we may have to hand it over” Albus answered, looking deep in thought.

“You act like he won’t demand it, there will be another article and another. You will need to make this sacrifice this year to keep Severus posted at Hogwarts, anyone who has worked with Umbridge will tell you she has a love for harassment” Celia interjected, seeing her Uncle relax a little. He didn’t want her at Hogwarts? Why? Celia thought for a moment…..mother...mother is why.

“You can’t be happy with this? Celia, your just going to back down just like that” Tonks spoke up, looking at her in disbelief.

“No, I’m stepping back and allowing us not to lose ground. We need to keep as many eyes as possible at Hogwarts watching Harry, I’ll use my time to help somehow but I will take the post back as soon as possible” Celia stated, but Tonks wasn’t buying it.

“There's the twins to worry about as well, if Molly is watching her while I’m away I’ll allow this. But I will be visiting regularly” Severus spoke up, he looked extremely put out by the decision but he was accepting it.

Albus told him “You will need to take over Harry’s planned Occlumency lessons, Severus”

“Fine. But the moment…..” Severus growled out only to be interrupted. 

“Severus, I gave my word, remember” Celia told him, her eyes twinkling sadily.

“For you. Not him. Only for you” he said gruffly, looking into her eyes and brushing his hand across her cheek. “Let me know if you have trouble, I will come running” 

“I know you will, I won’t forget this” Celia told him, her eyes twinkling happily. Severus almost smiled at the sight before being interrupted.

Sirius coughed much to Severus’s annoyance “If we’re done here, I can get these two a room”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a few other fics on magical pregnancies not lasting as long as normal ones.  
> I was conflicted but thought on it and Fudge is on the deep end of paranoid but she will be doing stuff. Things will also speed up as well in the story


	8. The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with the parents

The parents sat in their own groups in the main hall, they chatted loudly with each other as they waited. 

The doors opened to the great hall to reveal Albus, the heads of house and Heather Pomfrey. 

The whole of the great hall grew silent as Albus moved to the podium to address the parents, the range of expressions were from angry to confused. Whereas the teachers moved to sit behind him. 

“Now, I’m sure you all have heard some concerning news over the past few days and I want to assure you that the children's safety is our primary concern. Now I must correct some things, Celia Snape is indeed my niece…”

A huge number of them turned paler as they listened and some whispered amongst themselves. Some even began glaring towards the headmaster but remained silent.

“But she was never raised by her mother. It was me and her father did so after her parents parted ways. I assume you believe that I gave her special treatment, that is only half right. Celia was regularly sent to my office on offences that we often take points for….”

Some parents stopped glaring after this and others started to calm down.

“Though I will admit, special permissions were given to teach her defensive magic during the war by the Ministry itself as they did with a number of other potential targets. This was proven correct when…”

A sandy haired woman stood up interrupted “And what about Rosella’s relation to You Know Who and the factor your niece speaks parseltongue?”

“You think we would just believe you, just because you were a great hero. You now spouting lies about You Know Who returning and yet where is the proof? Even better yet where is she to answer for this!” A brown haired, sharply dressed woman yelled at the top of her lungs, pointing at the headmaster. 

“Mrs.Finnigan and Mrs.Wilson, I am getting to it. As for my Niece she has gone on immediate maternity leave….” Albus replied, not looking fazed by the interruption and tried to continue.

“You're now leaving our children in the hands of her filthy husband! What if he tries to teach them the dark arts or to be like him?” Mrs.Wilson boomed, glaring Albus down with her hazel eyes.

“I have my full confidence that Severus would never do such a thing, nor will he be teaching anything but Newt level Potions. The Ministry has provided a substitute teacher for the defence against the dark arts post….”

Mrs.Wilson continued “You're still keeping that creep at the school? When he scares first years, brings students to tears and is the boggart of one of your students”

“Adding porcupine needles before removing the cauldron from the fire would have made the cauldron melt and sent the child to the hospital wing…” Narcissa injected, looking down at Wilson.

“Of course you would defend him, Malfoy” Mrs.Finnigan snapped, but Narcissa did not budge.   
“Most of the children either hate him or are afraid of him and you are letting him stay!” Finnigan continued, only to turn to look behind with the other parents.

The doors burst open, the Minister walks in and makes his way to the end of the hall towards where Albus was standing. He handed Albus a scroll and went to address the room as Dolores appeared soon after to stand at Fudge’s side with a nightmarish sweet grin. A number of aurors filter in at the sides of the hall, Kingsley and Tonks avoiding looking at Albus.

“The Ministry has heard your concerns and have passed article twenty three. No longer will staff be free to terrorise students or stay based on poor judgement. There is a new role established, Dolores Jane Umbridge will now have powers to address the falling standards at this school” Fudge announced receiving a lot of applause from the parents in attendance. 

While Lucius was hamming up his act of being the Minister’s friend, Narcissa barely even clapped before stopping before putting on a fake smile. The Weasleys and Augusta Longbottom were also among those who seemed to disapprove of the decision, refusing to clap or smile.

“Hem, Hem” Dolores coughed to gain the attention of the room. “With my new role, I have to say that there is no need for inspection to remove both Mr and Mrs Snape as teachers from this school...”

The hall was filled with cheers and applause, Lucius’s eyes flashed momentarily in anger but kept on with the facade.

“As for Minerva McGonagall I will be personally setting up an investigation into the allegations of bias and….”

“Nonsense, if Minerva was bragging of Celia’s talents then she did something worthy of it” Augusta interrupted, to Dolores annoyance. 

“If you don’t mind I’m speaking…” Dolores replied sweetly, her grin widening as she did so. 

“And if you don’t mind Professor McGonagall has always been a fair judge of character and has always treated the children fairly. I wouldn’t be surprised if she has taken more points from her house than any of the others combined” Augusta said, staring Umbridge down.

“As I was saying I will investigate these matters personally to prove if any of the accusations have any merit….”

The hall filled with a number of groans, several mutters of disapproval apart from the Slytherin Parents. Slytherin approved of the statement and the staff held back their disapproval, especially McGonagall.

“You’ll be pleased to know that while I’m here, the teachers will be held to the highest scrutiny and the Ministry will not allow anymore dangerous appointments such as the Snapes and Mr.Hagrid to be made…”

“Dangerous? Celia? The girl is a sweetheart, she was nice to the younger years and would help Bill alot....” Molly said flabbergasted, other parents looked at Molly as if she had lost it.

“Celia is a relation of You Know Who himself, he was quite talented at making people side with him…” Fudge stated, trying to calm Molly to no avail. 

Albus, Minerva, Filius and Pomona stare at Fudge, Pomona’s raised eyebrows vanishing further behind her hair.

“If you called being 4th cousins being close? The Guants refused to associate with the Sorens for breaking family tradition and not being pure enough” Augusta snapped, looking at Dolores in scorn.

“Yet Celia can speak Parseltongue?” Dolores spoke up sweetly, her shrill girl voice making Minerva’s lips disappear even further out of sight.. 

“She didn’t choose to,” Molly told her, ready to snap at her.

“Doesn’t matter if she chooses to or not, Parseltongue is commonly associated with dark magic. I will be personally talking to Mrs.Snape…..” Fudge talked to the parents in the hall, earning some nods of agreement in the crowd.

“Who I will inform you as I had previously done before you walked in had gone on immediate maternity leave before her dismissal” Albus interrupted giving Fudge a stern look. 

“Going on maternity leave before even working a single day? This is just another example of Celia’s poor work conduct and your poor judgement. I must warn you Albus if something else happens I may have no choice but to remove you” Fudge scoffs, several of the parents nodding at the statement. 

“She’s only on leave because…” Minerva began, only for Albus to stop her with a knowing look.

Albus said softly “Minerva. Please just leave it. Heather, you were already willing to take Severus’s former duties I believe?”

“Yes” Heather answered, lacing her fingers as she did so as she looked at the Slytherin parents. Some shifted uncomfortably as she did so.

“That makes things easier. Cornelius I assume you were going to inform us of our choice for the defence against the dark arts post” Albus stated, looking back to Fudge who grinned happily.

Fudge began to annonce “Dolores Umbridge has graciously offered herself for the post...” 

“Good, I will start clearing the classroom out for you” Albus cut him off and nodded. 

Dolores looked put back as did Fudge as they looked at him.

“Not their chambers? Afterall as head of Slytherin…” Dolores began sweetly, smiling towards the parents only for Lucius to hide the relief in his eyes as soon as she looked at him.

“Your not Head of Slytherin, Heather Pomfrey is” Albus stated, grinning towards her. 

Dolores’s smile dropped as she retorted “Traditionally, a member of Slytherin takes that role”

Heather spoke up “I am from Slytherin, ask Horace and decree twenty two states only when the headmaster cannot find someone for the role, the can the Ministry appoint someone in their place”

“Though it is not surprising not many know of me, it has been some time since I worked as a midwife” Heather continued, several parents nodded at this and the Malfoys made sure they looked reluctant in doing so. 

“Then it’s settled, unless there is anything else. I have a school to run” Albus said, starting to move from the podium.

“You're not going to defend your Niece’s actions or explain yourself?” Dolores asked sweetly.

“Isn’t that what he was already doing? She is pregnant and is having to deal with everyone making a mountain out of molehill. Not that matters to you, afterall you fired her without a thought” a greying man spoke up, looking directly at them.

“Mr.Bones. I would have thought your sister…” Fudge answered Mr.Bones, looking upset.

“My sister has nothing to do with this. I know Celia, she is a nice girl. She was Amelia’s assistant for a time. I know Celia would never condone her mother’s actions after what she did to her” Mr.Bones stated, staring Fudge down. 

“Excuse me? What on earth are you implying? There have been multiple accounts of Celia receiving special treatment…” Dolores started up again, looking down at him.

Mr.Bones explained “For the damage her mother inflicted on her when Celia was taken from her home” Mr.Bones states, looking Dolores straight in the eyes as he did so. “Rosella used her daughter to fulfill her own goals and tried to using the killing curse on her own daughter”

The hall fell silent as the parents who had been approving of Fudge looked perplexed, Mrs.Wilson was biting her lip and Mrs.Finnigan looked shocked.

“And what gave you that impression? What lies did she come up with to make you believe this?” Dolores tried to win back the room but the cat was out of the bag. The statements they had made of Rosella harming a minor was beginning to stab them in the back.

“How dare you! You fully well that is the truth! You even have it on the court record!” Minerva snapped, not holding back anymore, looking furious at Dolores and some of the parents started to mutter between themselves.

“Minerva, yelling will do nothing at the moment you know that” Albus told her, giving her a nod and she backed down reluctantly. “Whether you choose to believe me or not, but a number of those visits were to help with her sleeping problems. But she got better with the correct help and support at the time”

“Enough Albus, I will talk to her tomorrow morning in your office” Fudge reiterated his past statement, looking even more frustrated.

“This weekend would give her enough time to rest and to stop having to use small doses of the draught of peace” Albus suggested, but it was clear Fudge was going to push no matter what.

“Tomorrow, she can use it for another day and she can go back to whatever she does” Fudge reiterated, looking back at Dolores then Albus. “You can all go, as surely will I. I have a Ministry to run”

Fudge looked at the hall of parents to leave, some started to move. Only when Albus nodded did the rest start to leave. Some gave wary looks towards the headmaster as they left but the vast majority was no longer looking towards him with scorn. As soon as Lucuis turned to leave with his wife, his eyes barely did anything to mask his anger.

The hall was silent for a few moments after the parents left and the teachers got up to move.

“Heather Pomfrey wasn’t it? You were the one who delivered Celia and have served the Sorens as their personal healer soon after you stopped working as a wandering midwife? Correct?” Fudge questioned her, Dolores looking happy at this development.

Heather asked “Yes, I even delivered Lucius. What of it?”

Dolores’s smile faded at the mention of Lucius, but composed herself fast enough.

Fudge continued “I’m just wondering how you came to teach here and where your loyalties lie?”

“The children, it has always been the case. Andrea’s children are all grown and her children’s children don’t spend much time in the old home. Before you ask, as a mediwitch I have been trained in potion making and have the correct qualifications” Heather stated, Fudge nodding in acceptance of the answer.

“Good, I will make this clear to all of you so you can pass the message on. I will not tolerate interference or the spreading of lies in this school” Fudge informed them, before looking back at Albus. “I will see you tomorrow with Celia”

With that he left, the aurors following shortly afterwards. Tonks and Kingsley still avoided looking towards them but it was clear they had some words on the matter. The teachers and Albus made their way out of the hall. 

“Well that was lovely, any plans for tomorrow?” Filius said, rubbing his hands together and making his way with the rest of the teachers. “I would offer a drink but she will be waiting, thankful Severus has a knack for wards”

Albus began “I’ll bring Severus and Aberforth to the meeting. She can sit with Fawkes the whole time behind my desk. Heather is there anything other than what Severus is already giving her that can help?”

“You can make her fall asleep, not much you can do but make sure she has an outlet and support” Heather answered putting down her smiling deamour. “He’s pushing too hard on this, he either wants something or to threaten her like he did with us. A last display of power, he might threaten to take the kids”

There was a silence as Albus sighed and cleaned his glasses before nodding.

“Where was Alastor? Tonks was here” Minerva said, beginning to look concerned.

“There was a crowd outside this evening at the gates” Pomona stated, looking more concerned as time passed.

“That has been worrying me, the goats are with Grubbly-Plank tonight and I’ve had everything important moved despite Aberforth’s protests” Albus informed her, Pomona relaxed a little.

“Good, I was going to Hogsmeade anyway. I’ll make a stop there to ensure everything is in order” Filius told him, Albus smiled back at him looking more tired as the night went on. 

The talk with students had been quiet, but they listened without interruptions which had been a blessing disguise. It was clear some will never be swayed and they would have to deal with some fallout.

“Albus, I will sort the room and handle her. You can check…” Minerva interjected quickly only to hear running and see a worn out Poppy run to them.

“Albus! There’s a fire in Hogsmeade!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters are needed for speeding things up, theres the meeting with Fudge and someone's reaction to the development as well as the other development.  
> I've fixed a few things, hopefully the tags are better and I corrected Aberforth's spelling with past chapters.


	9. The problems that remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a incident in Hogsmeade

Albus apparates outside the now burnt and barely standing pub to see a livid Aberforth loudly talking with two aurors. 

Albus sighed in relief and relaxed at noticing Alastor was handling everything. There was a group of witches and wizards tied up outside. 

“What happened here?” Albus asked Alastor, who looked like he wanted to zap something with his wand.

“They started a fight in my bar and had their buddies start a fire outside. The Inn is…” a short wizard with wiry grey hair answered, looking rather put out. 

“Is a bit burnt don’t you think?” Albus noted jokingly only to turn solemn to ask his next question. “I’m sure there were others?.”

“They escaped in the chaos and we barely got here in time to capture this lot. The rest of the aurors were left at the gates or taken by Fudge” Alastor spat, positively fuming as he glared at the group they did capture. 

“You know it is almost like he hates us or something?” Aberforth noted, looking back Albus having calmed down a little. 

“Your taking this well, Aberforth?” Albus said, walking up to him and accessing more of the damage. It was worse than he thought, he would need materials but he could do something.

“I’m not but It’s my daughter I worry about, good on you for clearing the place before tonight. Though I’m sure I can’t sleep here tonight” Aberforth continued, surprising even Albus with the recognition. Albus eyed the scratches and small cuts on Aberforth, his apron was a bit singed but overall he was alright.

“I have a place in mind, but I need assistance clearing a classroom. I didn’t get time for it myself I’m afraid” Albus told him, as Alastor handed Aberforth a vial for his injuries. 

“Easy enough, unless I’m still needed?” Aberforth asked, looking between the aurors.

“No, we’ve got a statement and more help on the way, though it’s probably to look at the place. We’ll let you know when we’ve finished investigating the place and you can start fixing the place up” Dawlish answered, turning back to the group that was roaring obscenities under a silencing charm.

The group was of a young skinny red haired witch, two older greying men stinking of whiskey, a younger black haired wizard and an old crazed looking woman in yellow robes. 

“Good enough. Thanks Dawlish, Alastor. Next time the drinks are on me, we best get moving. I would like to sleep tonight” Aberforth addressed the group, before looking back at his brother.

“We best get walking,” Albus said, smiling back at him. 

Aberforth looked at Albus raising an eyebrow at him.

“Can’t you?” 

“Yes, as headmaster I can apparate in and out but I would have to alter things to let you in even to side apparate” Albus tells him, only for Aberforth to look at him oddly. 

Aberforth follows for a bit before speaking up “so how did it….”

Albus’s eyes flicker angrily as he answers “Awful, even worse I can’t rest tonight. Fudge has demanded a meeting with Celia tomorrow, your going along with Severus”

“You think I wouldn’t?” Aberforth scoffs, looking at Albus like he had gone mad. “Celia can handle him but I’m not letting him think we will stand aside and let him harass her.” 

“I am worried by someone’s reaction since Severus is not able to stay in the castle” Albus states, as they reach the gate. 

“He is still married to Celia and a skilled potioneer but we will have to wait and see” Aberforth said before shrugging his shoulders as they moved towards the castle.“Yours or hers? I doubt Severus will agree to stay at So and so’s for more than a night” he asks, as they continue making good pace towards the castle. 

“We could fix up yours a bit too much and change the paperwork?” Albus suggested, eyes twinkling mischievously. “I will have to modify it immensely and add some eyes to ensure this doesn’t happen again” 

“We could modify the paperwork, but I would rather have business stay as usual. I guess it will give Cornelius a laugh” Aberforth mused, looking back at Albus. “But I rather Celia stay at their place”  
They reached the castle and started making their way up to the classroom. They made their way up the first two floors with ease, making their way to third.

“She’s at risk anywhere she goes aside where she is currently, it's better to have you all together” Albus told him, with Severus staying there she would have protection from his friends as well. “It would keep Severus near the castle. We will do this right this time, that I make be sure of”

“With Severus with her, there's no doubt and he can scare the customers without the need for dirt” Aberforth noted, not fully persuaded. 

Albus shakes his head in disbelief as they reach the defence classroom with Dolores waiting outside.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting?” Dolores told them sweetly, looking impatient. 

“Do you know my Inn got set on fire?” Aberforth scoffed at Umbridge, but she was unfazed.

“Now you're here you can let me in” Dolores stated, nodding towards the door.

Albus told her “Not until we have tidied and moved their things. I will inform you when it’s done not before”

“The Minister…” Dolores started, her smile fading and becoming frustrated at them.

Aberforth smiled and told her mockingly “Has better things to do than listen to how things are not going fast enough for you, it’s getting done. After all he’s probably hearing about the attack on my Inn right now, now move along I need to go find elsewhere to sleep by the end of this evening”

“Very well, do not wait until morning to inform me, Albus. I have work tomorrow” Dolores tells him and walks off out of sight.

The two get inside the classroom and lock the door behind them, putting several silencing charms up soon after.

“So midnight then?” Aberforth suggests, his eyes twinkling wickedly.

Albus shaked his head before replying “No, you need to get to headquarters while someone is awake”

“Fine, but add some extra touches to my place to alert me when they arrive to gloat” Aberfoth says, grinning cheekily at him

Albus chuckled “you think I wouldn’t? I’m almost hurt brother”


	10. Another morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk before the Minister's appearance

Celia was on her knees calling his name as he continued his brutal pace inside her. Till she climaxed around him taking him with her, he held her there for a few more moments as they continued panting. 

He moved her so her head was laying on his chest as he laid backward on the bed, he wasn’t muscular but he didn’t seem too skinny either. He held her for a few moments before shifting to better look at her. 

He waited for a moment before speaking “Celia. I was thinking making the Malfoys the twins godparents”

“Don’t you mean grandparents? You are adopted after all” Celia said in a joking manner, letting out a small chuckle.

“I’ll tell them that you said that” Severus jokingly threatened before turning solemn and speaking again “But I am serious.”

Celia sighed before answering “making them godparents means mother could have access to them if anything happens to us, not that I don’t believe them when they say they hated my mother immensely but the friend under their roof does not”

“So otherwise you would agree?” Severus asked hopefully, she nodded.

She answered “Yes. They are important to you, I do have a few concerns on their stance on muggles but they love their son”

Severus noted “They do, but Lucius is often hard on Draco”

“Any news on his friend?” Celia asked, shifting uncomfortably as she did so. The air seemed colder, she dreaded that man’s reaction to all this.

He waited a moment before answering “Their waiting for my report after the meeting this morning, I will need to bring you soon enough but he will wait till you’ve had time to rest” 

“Severus…” Celia tried to get his attention as she heard something. 

“It’s nothing about that, he gave his word that you're under his protection as my reward for my service and as long as you don’t fight or openly side with your Uncle we’re fine” Severus said as he assumed differently, it was as if he was distancing himself from everything or trying to convince himself of what he was saying. He held her tighter as he talked and refused to look at her.

“I know, but…” Celia tried again but it was no use.

Severus told her “Yes, if you give him a reasonable explanation and are valuable to him he does somewhat listen if it doesn’t make him look weak...your value to him is the children I pump into you and your connection to your Uncle.” He seemed to stop at the last few parts and brush his hand against her stomach. 

“If you let me finish, I think someone’s at the door” Celia snapped, seemingly jerking him from his own world.

He blushes and grabs his wand from the bedside table while keeping an arm around her. He adjusts the silencing charm so they could hear them.

“Who is it? It’s too early to leave yet” Severus complained loudly, refusing to move from the bed and settled for glaring at the door.

“Yes, but Molly wants you two to eat” they heard Sirius speak up from behind the door.

“We’ll be down in about half an hour, we need to…” Severus stated, looking at the sweaty mess they were in.

“I don’t need to know, I will burn those sheets after you're done with them” Sirius complained loudly. There was a sudden shine of pride in Severus’s onyx eyes at his words. 

“We’ll if that’s the case make it an hour…” Severus declared, kissing Celia’s neck.

“Don’t need to know,” Sirius said loudly, a smirk spread across Severus’s face.

Celia tries to move but gets pulled back to him, as he sneaks his wand downwards between her legs and it starts to vibrate. She gasps and tries to stay quiet but Severus decides to only give her momentary freedom from his wand to move her to face him on his lap looking down to his hardening cock and back at her.

“Put some silencing charms up! I don’t want to hear it!” Sirius yelled, sounding disgusted. No, she was going along with this, she had enough of this man’s actions. His actions at dinner were a tipping point with him making snide comments about her marriage and then there were the jokes he made at Severus’s expense over his job, she wasn’t going to let this go.

“What did you say Black? That any woman who would choose me over anyone else is either on a love potion or mad? Wanna hear how mad she can get when in good hands?” Severus began taunting, helping her onto his awaiting cock as he did so, making her gasp from her remaining sensitivity. 

They heard the outside of the room deafen suddenly, causing Severus to snort in amusement. He grabbed his wand again and continued making it vibrate on her sensitive nub. She started to moan and move her hips, completely losing herself to him. 

“Wife….you...know….I’m….never….stopping...at...two” Severus groaned out, struggling to get the words out as she clenched around him. She could barely hear him as she cried out and soon began to pick up speed, soon taking him with her, he removed his wand and cock much to her disapproval to lay her back on the bed. 

He moved downwards and began licking her, making her pant again.

“I’m going to show you once again what I can do with my hands” he told her huskily, moving his hands to her entrance and plunging two fingers inside to pump her. She soon cried out after a few moments of him fucking her with his fingers, her shaking and losing focus. He stopped playing with her and looked up at her victorious.

He kissed her stomach and got up, cleaning them off with a flick of his wand. 

“Sorry for interrupting earlier...I forget sometimes but I will get better,” Severus said over his shoulder as he began grabbing his clothes. “I’ve been think for a while now, I need to be more affectionate with you in...other’s company”

“So at the meeting?” Celia asked, blushing. She had enjoyed that moment, he was always hiding how he felt from others but that was a big step in Severus’s case.

“I was going to kiss you, but backed out and focused on your eyes” Severus continued, handing her clothes. “I do like you being like that in public but with everything...I need to support you more than ever”

“Severus you don’t need to do something you're uncomfortable with” she told him, he more than made up for it when they were alone.

“No, but I will and not just for you. I want them to see what a loving family looks like. Not just through everyone else. But through us” he told her, stopping for a moment to look at her and his eyes rested on her stomach.

Celia’s eyes began to water as she moved towards him. He moved towards her and held her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She knew he would treat the children well but she was more than happy with this development. She was not going to be her mother and he was going to be like his father, they had decided this long ago.

“Plus I will admit his reactions…” Severus began to say only to be cut off by Celia kissing him. 

“We should get downstairs before we get distracted” he finally said, soon after breaking away from her as he eyed her hungrily. 

She nodded and finished getting ready, she was wearing blue robes with silver flower patterns embroidered from the left side of her waist to her collar. She wore dark blue leather velvet boots with half moon buckles and clipped her long black hair with two blue roses. 

Severus had opted to not wear his cape today and spent his time helping her shrinking their stuff down into her bulky black shoulder bag. Once they were done they made their way downstairs and Celia put the bag down to sit down. Sirius avoided looking at them and Molly seemed highly amused at them. Aberforth was already done eating and was waiting on them.

The morning flittered by quite fast for Celia as they apparated into Hogsmeade and made their way to the castle. She already regretted her footwear much to both men’s amusement. 

“What were you thinking? That if you looked prettier he would go easier on you?” Aberforth said mockingly, making Celia blush.

“No, I just wanted to give him less to complain about,” Celia answered, avoiding looking at them both. 

Aberforth told them “We need to get to the spot for meeting Albus before people show up”

Celia looked perplexed for a moment before asking “wouldn’t the flu network or a portkey be better?” 

“Fudge is being difficult. We need to be seen. That's why so early, we are not taking any chances of a group forming before we get there” Her father told her, before becoming quiet again. He seemed distant and tired, the dark rings around the eyes were evident of this.

They walk a bit further and see Albus waiting for them. He looked almost as bad as he had looked the day Gwedolyn returned her home, he looked like he hadn’t slept a wink. 

“You're lucky that no one is fully awake at this hour and believes the meeting will be much later” Albus stated, he looked at her and smiled softly. 

“Uncle did you even sleep? I’m starting to worry about you” Celia chided him, Aberforth snorted and Albus shot his brother a stern look before smiling back at Celia.

“Nothing, a nap and some tea won’t fix, with you in the castle that will be a simple task. I’m altering the defences and apparating you in” he told her, then looked back at Aberforth and Severus raising an eyebrow at them. “These two can walk” Albus informed them, only to offer Celia his arm and left the other two to catch up. 

They watched the two of them walk up the hill and walk past the gates. 

They then disappeared and reappeared into Albus’s office, Celia recomposed herself and was helped into his seat. 

Albus set about brewing himself some tea in an old metal kettle in a cupboard nearby and summoned her a large glass of water.

“Has your father told you about the Inn and our plans?” Albus asked her while searching the cupboard for the rest of his tea supplies. 

“Yes” Celia answered before sipping her water as she saw him bring out the rich tea biscuits. 

“She won’t get to you or the twins. I will not make the same mistake twice” he reassured her, before summoning a red armchair from his personal quarters to sit on after he finished rummaging through the cupboard. He was quiet for a moment, then said solemnly “You didn’t see anything but your mother’s actions but I am concerned about what some people may try in their ideal of justice. Others will see you and your children as possible threats to their safety”

“You said some of my letters were cursed” she replied, becoming more uncomfortable the more she thought about it. 

He sighed and said softly “and worse. I had hoped if you were unthreatening as possible, where he could see you and with the right friends. He would be less inclined to go for you directly”

“I suspect mother’s old friends are part of it, after all I have been a hindrance in meddling with her cell’s security” Celia suggested, taking a biscuit as soon as he offered one. He sat down in the chair and started sorting out his cup of tea. 

“It wouldn’t be surprising, Dolores can’t be the only one whispering in his ear and Lucius isn’t behind it. We were lucky you insisted on Severus helping you, Heather is now head of Slytherin” he spoke up, as he finished pouring the hot water into his cup.

Celia broke out in laughter, Albus sat there looking rather amused at her reaction.

“That’s perfect to be honest, everyone else will be expecting a sweet old lady and the rest of Slytherin will hear about how evil she is. That she literally helped bring some of their parents into the world, she’s going to have fun with Umbridge for sure” Celia explained, trying to compose herself. Albus raised an eyebrow over Celia’s opinion of Heather.

She wasn’t really evil, but strict...extremely strict. She remembered being constantly lectured at her Aunt’s to behave and Heather making her cry once after she jumped into the park pound.

“She is? Why is that Celia?” Albus inquired, a smile on his lips as he began to sip his tea. His eyes twinkled as he urged her to continue only for Celia to look away embarrassed which made him chuckle. 

“How did he take it?” he finally asked after a few moments of silence. She raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back into the chair. 

“How do you think he took it? Sirius has been goading him about it…” she began her rant, only for him to raise his hand to stop her and look questionly at her.

“Really? I hear you and Severus were causing enough trouble” he lectured her, not masking the disappointment in his soft voice.

“Is that what he is saying? Quite frankly I’ve had enough of his childish gagging noises at meals” Celia spat, she had enough with Sirius. Severus may have made a comment ever so often but she will not let Sirius pretend that her and Severus were the only ones to blame.

“Oh, I heard an entirely different story” Albus told her, putting his cup down and silently urging her to continue. 

“He can shove it, I won’t play innocent and neither should he” Celia said angrily, returning to her drink only for him to stop her to make her look at him. He looked down at her over his spectacles, his eyebrows raised and looking at her disappointed. It honestly stung but she would handle this for Severus’s sake.

“Did you have to wind him up? We need to work together in this” he told her, giving her a stern look.

“You’ve told him that too, I hope? If I hear another remark about my marriage and my husband…” she tried again only for him to raise his hand again. 

She stopped talking and looked back at him.

Albus told her “I have. Repeatedly. It is getting on my last nerve how much I have to tell them both not to be at each other's throats, I don’t need to lecture you too”

He leaned back and grabbed his cup again to drink from it.

“He gets wound up by me being in the same room as Severus and calls our loyalty in question when everyone’s backs turned. Yes, Severus is partly to blame but even father stepped in when Sirius decided to start on Severus losing his job and even he thinks Severus could have been better” she explained and Albus nodded before regarding her again. 

“If he didn’t act like that, his loyalty would have been questioned” he stated.

He finished his cup and grabbed a biscuit.

Celia sighed and spoke up again “Yes, but even he took it too far. He see’s James when he sees Harry, not Harry”

“You’ve talked with him about this? I take it?” Albus asked her, his demeanor calming as he began relaxing in his chair. 

“I barely know Harry, I only know him from the meeting and from what everyone has told me. It’s not my place to tell him what he believes or try to convince him otherwise when I don’t know the boy” Celia answered, it was difficult when the boy she met was different from the stealing sassy quidditch seeker Severus talked about. 

“You are his wife, if there was anyone he would listen to It would be you, he won’t listen to my view on the matter” Albus told her softly, giving her a small smile but she wasn’t convinced.

“If he won’t listen to you…”

“I know Severus, but I haven’t gotten to know him like you do. There’s matters he discusses with you but not with me, in fearing my judgement. He knows he can be honest with you and you're less likely to take it badly” Albus said, lacing his fingers together as he sat in deep thought as he looked at her.

“That makes no sense! You’ve known him longer than I have” she stated, but he was having none of it. 

“I am his former boss, remember. I may ask for all the information I can from him but I don’t know his deepest feelings even with his honesty in our meetings” Albus told her only for his brows to furrow towards the door to enter his office. “Their early” he stated and got up, then indicated for her to switch chairs.


	11. An insult to candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting with Fudge

She sat there in the red armchair, noticing Fawkes swoop in and land on his perk next to her. The office was silent with all Albus’s devices turned off and all she wanted was to fall asleep on the couch in his quarters reading a book.

She yawned and sat up straight as the door opened, sipping from her glass. 

Of course she was here, following Fudge into the office. Dawlish and Kingsley followed them. Severus and Aberforth got in before Dolores could close the door, much to her annoyance. Albus had interfered with his hand out, holding the door open magically and looking at her sternly. 

Severus moved right to Celia’s side, summoning himself and Aberforth chairs, her father sat next to her Uncle. 

“Will this take long? I just brewed some tea” Albus asked, looking unfazed by Fudge’s presence. He summoned some chairs for them to sit on and smiled at Fudge before brushing Fawkes’s head with his left hand.

“And I’ve been told to rest” Celia informed them, putting on her best smile.

“I won’t be here long, I’m here with an offer Mrs.Snape. One in your current circumstances you can’t refuse” Fudge said dismissively as Albus reached for the kettle. 

“An offer Minister? I believe I misheard you after all Mrs.Snape has caused us nothing but trouble” Dolores spoke in surprise, looking at the Minister sweetly.

“You didn’t mishear Dolores, I will not have people say I am without mercy. Mr and Mrs.Snape are expecting, with children comes financial and physical constraights” Fudge stated, acting smug as he said the last part. 

“I see” Dolores said, her smile widening. 

Albus and Celia raised their eyebrows then proceeded to continue eating their rich tea biscuits.

“But there will not be another offer” Fudge stated, looking at both Snapes sternly only for both to just look back at each other confused. Fudge handed them both two sets of papers to look through, Severus’s looked different to hers. 

She started flipping through hers, her eyebrows furrowing. 

“What are you doing?” Dolores asked, smiling at Celia. “You heard there will not be another offer, why not sign?” she continued asking, as Celia looked up momentarily at Dolores.

“Reading, a rare skill I know. My Uncle did try with me” Celia stated sarcastically, looking back at Dolores innocently much to her annoyance. “But it should be common sense to read anything you want signed” Celia said, as she continued reading. 

Fudge shook his head at Dolores to stop her interfering, he thinks he’s won. 

Severus looked pale even by his standards as he finished up reading his, only for Celia to finish reading shortly after him.

“So a janitor” she stated, looking back at the Minister after reading. It was more than that, a ton of limitations and hidden clauses meant he could fire her at a moment's notice, even slipped in parts that would mean she could not speak to anyone about anything. 

“Yes, it seems the best line of work for your talents. Can’t have you working in Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office” Fudge said, grinning at her before chuckling at his own joke. 

There was a flicker of anger in Albus’s eyes as he finished eating a rich tea biscuit, Celia handed the documents over to him and his eyebrows raised. Aberforth gripped his chair but held back with a sharp look from Celia.

“Severus can I look?” Celia asked and Severus looked back at Fudge rather taken aback. 

“Go ahead Mrs.Snape, I’m going to be nothing but transparent, especially since you will find out soon enough” Fudge said dismissively, as he sat down smugly on one of the chairs as he watched her. 

She poured through the documents, the smug git...is that how he wanted to play. 

“So did Lucius suggest this one or did you come up with this one on your own?” Celia asked, unamused at the trash she was reading.

“I made these myself, though I admit Lucius did speak on Severus’s behalf” Fudge noted, smiling at her as she finished reading. 

“Oh, so I’m deemed a bad influence and my children are considered insignificant” she told him and he continued smiling at her, she wanted to do...something but it would legally mess everything up.

“This is all caused by your choices, there’s been doubts on paternity of your children” Fudge told her matter of factly, Severus tried to hide the anger in his eyes from the Minister but he saw it.

“Your doubts or Lucius’s?” Celia asked, not letting him see him get to her. 

“Mine and several others, Lucius may avoid the subject to help Severus keep face but it is clear this marriage happened for less than satisfactory reasons” Fudge told her, acting as if he deluded himself into believing every word.

“You mean you don’t like that his friends feel obliged to protect me so you insist on a divorce. Disownment of my children and a public declaration that it’s all Uncle’s fault?” Celia stated, withholding the urge to make a snarky comment.

“What!” Aberforth snapped and practically jumped out of his chair only to be stopped by Celia holding up her hand. She gave him a stern look and he sat back down, she spotted Dawlish putting his wand away.

“Father. Don’t” Celia insisted and he nodded at her. 

“There is no other valid explanation or work for you anywhere else for you both. Besides this a very acceptable role for Severus’s abilities, he will be a researcher working with Wilbur and Gena” Fudge told them, enjoying ire in the Dumbledore family’s eyes as he said those names.

“What if we decide to leave the country?” Celia asked, trying to hide her fury behind her eyes.

“I’ve already informed the muggle and magical authorities you should not be allowed to leave Britain under any circumstances” Fudge informed her, he was definitely enjoying this and trapping her in the country so she couldn’t get help from her Uncle’s friends. 

“What if we decided to help my father get the Inn running instead?” Celia asked sweetly, this was a test to see how far he would go and if he would stop here. 

“That manky old place? You want Severus to give up everything to be stuck with you, running that joint while your father plays with his goats” Fudge said, snickering at her. “No, I suppose I don’t care if you decide to waste your life there but Severus do you? Come outside the office for a moment and we can discuss this further” he stated before looking at Severus to follow him. 

“I will be a moment” Severus spoke up and followed the Minister outside for a few moments. 

The office was silent for that time, Dolores smiled at Celia. It unnerved her how happy Dolores was, but neither her father or Uncle would admit how furious they were but it was clear from their fiery blue eyes.

The door opened and Severus looked upset but not defeated. The Minister looked at Dolores, Kingsley and Dawlish.

“This has been disappointing, I will be taking my leave now. Dolores, good luck with today” Fudge informed them, indicating to Aurors to follow him out of the room.

The room was only silent for a moment as soon as the Minister left.

“I suppose you three will be leaving, breakfast will be soon enough” Dolores said in a sickly sweet voice, smiling at Celia. 

Celia wondered as she felt like she wanted to puke, that if she aimed for Dolores shoes if she could get away with it but decided to take a nausea potion from her robes instead. 

“You forget Dolores that staff have the right to have family members in their own chambers and considering the Hogshead was set on fire yesterday, I will be having these three in mine for the next three days while things are sorted” Albus stated, he wasn’t going to move for anyone on the decision. 

“Excuse me…”

“No I won’t, I am still headmaster and I’ve decided until the Inn is fixed up they will be here” Albus interrupted fast, his last nerve seemed at risk at breaking and Dolores was oblivious to it. The other three were not and elected to stay out of Albus’s way.

“Last I checked Celia and Severus had their own homes”

“Yes, Celia and Severus have their own home, but after the incident at the Hogshead I have deemed it unsafe for them to be too far from the castle. My niece is pregnant and I will be helping them in this matter” Albus stated, making sure she heard him remind her of Celia’s current state. 

“The students…”

“The students won’t see them in class and they will be eating separately. Now if we are done, the both of us need to attend breakfast” Albus interrupted putting his hand up to stop her and walking to the door. “I will return afterwards and we can start sorting the Inn” he continued and led a reluctant Dolores out of the room. 

“So what did he say?” Aberforth asked Severus, giving him a reassuring look. 

“He showed me some fake photographs taken when you were with me” Severus answered, looking frustrated. “Even suggested you might not like my face” he spat, angry now showing across his normally emotionless demeanor. 

“I love your nose, you know that and your eyes are beautiful” Celia reassured him, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“...I still wonder sometimes but I trust you and I know for certain I was the one that knocked you up” Severus managed to get out the words before looking away at the last comment. 

Aberforth snorted and then proceeded to speak up “I’m intruding aren't I?.” Aberforth chuckled and got up then proceeded to make his way to the staircase which moved to give entry to the lower areas of the headmaster’s tower. 

He was gone a few moments later and they were left alone in her Uncle’s office.

“You never been to his private apartments? I take it?” Celia asked, noticing his surprise and he nodded. “Are you…” she began, only for Seveus to kiss her.

“No, I’m not. Fudge tried to tear us apart, I have my meeting with someone and well the others are not known from holding back their comments” Severus stated, anger shining in his eyes. “I’m worrying about Slytherin, the boy, the school and my family” he continued, as he glared at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres the day of lessons from someone else's perspective and then the meeting with someone planned next.


	12. Pushback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first day of classes

The class settled at their stations as Professor Pomfrey walked in and closed the door behind her after checking the hallway for missing students. She walked up to the front of the class and they became quiet almost immediately.

“Morning, before we start I must remind you that in June you will all be taking your O.W.Ls, important examinations that will allow the wizarding world and your teachers evaluate your capabilities towards a job. I will make this clear only those receive an Outstanding in their O.W.Ls for Potions will be able to continue to my N.E.W.T classes”

The class remained silent as she moved to the board.

“There are some who may think you will not need potions, I will ensure you as Mediwitch that having sufficient potions knowledge can be life or death situation especially with some potions suppliers use dodgy tactics to make easy coin or even in cases of poisoning”

She finished writing a set of instructions onto the board.

“Today we will be making the draught of peace that treats anxiety and agitation, a weaker dose is sometimes used for pregnant women to soothe nerves but a strong dose can be harmful. You will be making the standard potion, take heed that if you are not careful you may put the drinker into irreversible sleep or the concoction may explode and set your robes alight”

She then indicated to the cupboard, opening it with a wave of her wand.

“Gather the needed ingredients and follow the instructions on the board. You have an hour and half to do so. Now begin”

Harry noticed she was actually advising students of their mistakes and she finally made her way to his cauldron.

“You're missing something, I’ll give you a chance to work it out what it is” Professor Pomfrey asked pointing to his cauldron wafting dark grey steam, it should have been a light silver vapour.

He pondered for a moment and reread the steps again.

“The Hellebore” he told her, he forgot to add two drops after simmering for seven minutes. 

“Correct, are you having trouble seeing the board Mr.Potter?” Professor Pomfrey asked, it took him a second to double check as he saw she was genuinely looking concerned at him.

“The steam, Professor” he told her, the steam from everyone’s cauldrons was making the view of the board difficult. 

“Ah, yes that does mess up glasses. Not to mention the bad ventilation down here. But it’s too late for this batch, you’ll have to return tomorrow evening after classes to redo it” she replied and seemed in deep thought as she did so.

“Tomorrow?” he asked, blinking in surprise. Not a bad mark or a snide remark? 

“Yes, I can’t do it tonight. I have to make a house visit to Mrs.Snape,” she told him, smiling down at him. 

Before he could ask, she moved to the front and addressed the class.

“Those that have finished the potion, fill a flagon and label it for testing. Your homework is on the properties of moonstone and how it is used in potion making. 12 inches to handed on Thursday”

Hermione cleaned his cauldron with a wave of her wand and he sat there watching the class hand their potions in. At least he had a chance of getting marks rather than the usual zero from Snape. He was glad he was gone but now he had no one to give him Occlumency lessons or answer his questions since Mrs.Snape was ousted with him. 

He didn’t believe that the fire was an accident caused in the kitchen due to Mrs.Snape’s dad being old and he had tried to ask McGonagall about Mrs.Snape but Umbridge intervened. If Professor Pomfrey was making a house visit it meant she was alive. 

Maybe she was now hiding at the headquarters? He would have to ask Sirius.

The last bell rang and he bolted to the hall. 

The rain was whipping the high windows of the hall and the hall’s ceiling reflected the weather outside by it’s murky grey colouring. 

He started eating, only for Ron and Hermione to show up shortly afterwards. 

“That was better than what Snape does, still remaking your potion?” Ron remarked, looking at the food in front of him. 

“At least he gets a mark and he can make it even better” Hermione countered, electing to have the shepherd pie. 

“Of course you're happy” Ron said, rolling his eyes at her. 

“Did you hear what she said about Mrs.Snape? That means she’s alive” Hermione told them as she dished up her food, she looked hopeful.

“Or injured. Where do you think she is?” Ron replied, looking concerned.

“The place. I’ll ask him if she’s there” Harry stated, she had to be and if Professor Pomfrey was visiting then she was part of the order too. 

“I wanted to see her teach at least once before she left, she hasn’t done anything to be thrown out like this. I doubt she wanted to go on leave either” Hermione pondered sadily, she had been excited at the prospect of Mrs.Snape teaching after Harry showed her the books and notes he had been given.

They were good, they often had spidery writing alongside them suggesting improvements and her Uncle had added notes to them also, he almost felt guilty for taking some of the books as they had little notes from Dumbledore congratulating her on all manner of things. The books must have been gifts from him, but he guessed he knew she had given them to him and approved of her doing so. 

The books on Occlumency had been very useful, Hermione and Ron had decided to help him practice clearing his mind last night after they heard Mrs.Snape wasn’t coming back. 

“We got Umbridge instead, just hearing her speech this morning hurt my head” Ron said, grimacing at the thought.

“A lot of people cheered too, I understand hating Snape but it doesn't make her bad by default” Hermione said sadly, she had even spoken up in her defence at breakfast. In fact he, Ron and the Weasleys also did so.

Neville even tried to speak up saying that his Nan said she must have done something worthy of McGonagall’s praise. This did not go well and a lot of the others students were even more convinced they were mad. 

“I still don’t understand why she married him” Harry stated, he was still baffled how a Gryffindor could marry someone like Snape or that Snape would even marry one. 

“This again? Harry, we don’t know everything that happened between them” Hermione lectured him pointing her fork at him and then continuing to eat. 

“Then we should ask her more about him” Ron piped up, giving Harry a knowing look. They both agreed that Mrs.Snape must have a reason and not a sapy one that Hermione suggested, he was a git after all. 

“Speaking of her leaving, any word on what Umbridge’s class is like?” Harry interjected, hoping to move things forward so they didn’t argue on how the impossible occurred. 

“No idea, but Mrs.Snape warned you about her” Hermione stated, looking perplexed and her brows furrowing in worry. 

“She did” Harry answered, before continuing to tuck into his sheppard pie. It was Divination next and all Harry could think off was the warning. They continued talking during lunch. 

Till they made their way to class, Trelawney had them do dream interpretation and assigned them a month’s dream journal on top of the 12 inch essay Professor Pomfrey gave them, not to mention homework from Professor Binns. 

He couldn’t use the contents of the book Mrs.Snape gave him, but it did give him an idea of how to handle his Divination homework. Other truths she said, use them as his sword she said and he shall. 

Mrs...No...Celia...she wasn’t his teacher anymore and calling her a Snape left a bad taste in his mouth.

It was soon time for Dolores’s lesson and he sat there thinking about what Celia had told him about fighting her, that she would get stronger. Did Celia fight back? Was she forced too? Umbridge was named High Inquisitor now, was that all from an argument with her?

She entered and made them repeat their good afternoons like they were little children in Sunday school. Ordering their wands away and quills out, it didn’t sound like a lesson he wanted to be in at all. 

He was right, this was boring and insulting. A return to basic principles? Ministry approved course? He almost shuddered in disgust at the thought, he began scribbling notes and he soon got a look at the book called Defensive magical theory. 

They were called upon to repeat ‘yes, Professor Umbridge’ like a broken record. 

He could tell why Celia hated this woman, Hermione looked like she was struggling to not say something. He couldn’t blame her, this book was impossibly dull. 

Now he really wanted to know what her class would have been like, it had got to be better than this. He quickly thumbed the chapter titles and made notes, then flipped back to the first chapter. 

All the content was useless to them with Slinkhard’s writing and the lack of practical teaching, there were enough chapters for the whole year. There was nothing to really twist into something beneficial, think like a Slytherin she said.

He felt Umbridge’s gaze on him, was she waiting for him to say or do something? Punishing him for something small to get him alone to cause something that could get him in trouble with the Ministry. He continued reading, if that’s the case he will be happy enough to deprive her of that. 

She seemed displeased as he continued reading, it was beginning to get amusing that he could get on her nerves by doing nothing. 

“Mr.Potter” Professor Umbridge addressed him, getting his attention from the book that made Mr.Binns sleep inducing lectures preferable. At least he could sleep in those. 

“Yes? Professor Umbridge” he spoke up, putting on a winning smile. Celia had told him a few things, such as how Umbridge may try to set him off and that yelling will make things worse. 

“What does Slinkhard say in chapter one?” Umbridge asked him, her voice sickeningly sweet.

“That many are too quick to draw their wands in dangerous situations and cause accidents. Most of it is a summary of what we will be learning in the book, such as basic identification of body language and negotiation” Harry stated, he was actually glad he took notes. The advice had come in handy as she was going straight for interrogating him and trying to catch him out. 

“You're actually reading? Good” she replied and he swore he saw anger behind her eyes for a moment. 

“Yes. Am I not meant to? Professor” he said sweetly….he shouldn’t have said that, he shouldn’t provoke her.

“5 points from Gryffindor, Mr.Potter” she said coldly, there was victory shining in her eyes. 

“For what? He was doing as told” Ron spoke up angrily, he shot Ron a look. Celia had called this woman misery incarnate and was on a power rush, that setting her off wasn’t even worth the trouble when he could get detention with her. Alone with her, he almost shivered at the thought.

“For cheek and 5 points Mr.Weasley for interrupting class” Umbridge said sternly, turning away from him and she started to walk to her desk. 

“Really? He was doing as told and answered your question correctly, proving he was doing as told. Now you're punishing him?” Ron continued despite Hermione and him trying to silently warn him. 

“Hand! Mister Weasley, 10 points” 

The class had stopped reading to watch what was going on and Dean raised his hand.

“And your name is?” Umbridge asked sweetly.

“Dean Thomas,” Dean told her. 

“Well, Mr.Thomas?”

“Then what are we meant to be doing? If not reading?” said Dean, looking at her oddly. 

“Excuse me? What gave you that impression?” Umbridge said, looking at him sweetly. 

The class started muttering to themselves, they heard mentions of Mrs.Snape and ‘at least you would learn something’.

“Quiet! Now you might be under the false impression that Mrs.Snape might have been a capable teacher and that you might have learned something of value from her...” Professor Umbridge’s voice raised only for her to then use a voice of determined sweetness, it was clear as day for everyone else now she hated Celia with a passion.

“We don’t know that, we never saw her teach” Ron interrupted loudly. 

“Because she got fired for taking maternity leave before lessons started” Seamus intervened, to Umbridge’s amusement. Her smile widening and her eyes shining with glee. 

“Not what I heard, she left because of the harassment caused by the papers” Pravati interjects, making Umbridge's face twist into a forced smile. 

“What would she have taught us anyway? Snape always had a love of the dark arts and she was related to You Know Who” Seamus snapped, of course he would take the Ministry’s side. 

No, this was enough, he couldn’t do it. She was one of the teachers or was going to be his teacher, that was actually telling him why things were happening without dismissing him as a child. 

“Shield charms” Harry answered bluntly. 

“Shield Charms, how do you know that Mr.Potter?” Umbridge piped up, looking pleased she would get her chance to cause trouble for him.

“She used to work for the Ministry, so I wanted to ask what it was like. She told me she was going to teach us Shield charms and discuss both of the Robinsons cases this week. She’s surprisingly nice and she’s only his fourth cousin” Harry explained. He wasn’t going to drop her in it and rather make it look like he went to her instead. There was a flicker of anger on the mention of the Robinsons in Umbridge's face.

“Fourth cousins? That’s not what the prophet has been saying” Seamus spat, looking at Harry as if he had grown another head.

“She was raised by her father and uncle, not her mother. She doesn’t like her at all, I even checked the trophy cabinet and Rosella was a Ravenclaw” Harry continued, hoping to at least do something to help her.

“A Ravenclaw? Not a Slytherin? But she’s…” Seamus muttered, looking put back by the information. 

“That’s enough! Now get back to your books!...” Umbridge tried talking over them, he was doing something he thought otherwise she would have just dismissed it. 

“I know it surprised me too, Celia is a Gryffindor too” Harry told him only for Seamus to snort. 

“Now we know your lying” Seamus spouted, Umbridge looked happy at the response.

“Check the trophy cabinet and ask the teachers, she had photos too” Harry insisted, hoping someone would at least check.

“How did she even marry Snape then? He hates Gryffindor” Seamus stated, Harry knew he couldn’t convince him but the other students were whispering about it now. 

“Something about saving each other from suitors at her aunt’s ball” Harry told him only for Seamus’s eyebrows to raise in disbelief. 

There were chuckles from Goyle and Crabbe before Draco told them to stop.

“Enough!” Umbridge exclaimed loudly, getting most of the class’s attention. 

“Wait, it’s true?” Parvati asked them only to be interrupted. 

“10 points from all five of you for interrupting. Detention, Mr.Potter this Tuesday. At 5 o'clock” Professor Umbridge said loudly, her eyes shined victoriously. 

“I can't, Professor Pomfrey has already…” Harry began, only for Umbridge to cut him off.

“I will decide when your detention will be Mr.Potter not you” she stated loudly, not letting him get another word in.

“He’s telling the truth, Professor Pomfrey…” Hermione spoke up, only to meet Umbridge’s fake sweetness.

“Miss?” she asked Hermione. 

“Hermione Granger and ask Professor Pomfrey,” Hermione said.

“I shall, but it won’t change my decision Miss Granger. You still didn’t put your hand up and interrupted me” Umbridge told her in a tone that could only be equated with talking to five year olds.

“You don’t even need to, we heard Professor Pomfrey tell him he needed to come back tomorrow afternoon to remake his potion” Dean spoke up, he was starting to look as frustrated as he was. 

“Detention Mr.Thomas, Wednesday evening. Same time” Umbridge told him, her smile widening. 

“What? Seriously? He was telling the truth” Ron exclaimed loudly.

“Thursday! Mr.Weasley! 5 o’clock as well” Umbridge trilled. “Now let’s get back to our books” she continued in a sickenly sweet voice. 

Hermione raised her hand much to Umbridge’s annoyance before anyone could get back to their books.

“Yes, Miss Granger” Umbridge asked, her smile barely faltering. 

“There’s nothing written up in the course aims about using spells,” Hermione asked. 

“Using spells? Why would you need to use spells in my classroom?” Umbridge replied with a small laugh. 

The class practically rolled their eyes at her, even Draco and his friends looked annoyed at this. 

Harry raised his hand and Umbridge begrudgingly let him speak.

“If we are not using spells how will we be able to use them for our practical O.W.L exam or use them in jobs such as working as Auror or Hit wizard?” Harry asked, trying to hide his anger behind his words. 

Umbridge smiled sweetly at Harry and turned to the class.

“As long as you study the theory hard enough, there is no reason for you not to perform them in controlled examination conditions” Umbridge answered dismissively. 

“So the first time we will be using them is in the exam?” Harry asked, he was getting close to snapping at her. 

“Hand, Mr Potter! As I said as long as you studied hard enough…”

“But what if we need to perform dangerous jobs such as a dragon tamer or a Auror. Even healers need practical experience in Defence against the dark arts. How does theory prepare us for life outside Hogwarts?” Harry continued, fed up with her but he held back the urge to shout at her. 

“Such jobs require on the job training, what do you expect to face out there?” Umbridge answered dismissively, waving him away. 

“Dragons? Acromantulas? Fenrir Greyback?” Harry suggested. 

The class started whispering amongst themselves and Umbridge became red. 

“The Ministry authorities will handle him…” Umbridge began trying to force sweetness back into her voice but it was clear he found the right cord to pull and she looked pissed.

“Then why is he still loose after all these years? There’s been disappearances and attacks happening all the time, more so after the Quidditch world cup” Harry stated, he was on the right track. This is what Celia had meant, mentioning Voldemort won’t do much to get them to believe him but mentioning the things they will admit and call them out on it does a lot more. 

The was more muttering, he could make out ‘well he is right’ and ‘yes and the Dark mark happened at that’. 

“You have been told a certain Dark wizard is back from the dead….this is a lie” Umbridge began in a sweet manner, seemingly composed herself already. 

“No one mentioned him” Harry interjected, he wasn’t having her steer away from the subject when he was this close to showing the Ministry was wrong. 

“Mr.Potter you’ve already earned yourself detention don’t make things worse for yourself” Umbridge said in one breath before continuing to address the class. “As I said this is a lie and I’m sure you agree Mr.Potter” she said, looking back at him expectantly. 

Harry decided this was enough and said calmly staring the toad down “no, it is not a lie and you know it. Cedric was murdered in front of my eyes by Lord Voldemort”

He wasn’t going to give her this and if he yelled she would easily devalue his point. 

Neville fell off his stool, Lavender Brown held a hand to her mouth to stop a little scream leaving her mouth and Ron flitched at the name. 

“Come here, Mr.Potter” Umbridge instructed him and he came to the front as she grabbed her stationary to write a note. “Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear” she told him, holding out the note which he took and he stormed out of the classroom.

He rushed out into the hallway and went on his way to McGonagall's office only to spot Peeves talking to a woman as he juggled inkwells outside the office door.

“Little Miss Princess wants to make a trade?” Peeves asked, grinning at her.

“Yes, Peeves. How about it? You in?” Celia chuckled, her eye’s twinkling mischievously. 

“Yes, give the gifts and Peeves will have their fun” Peeves sang happily, nodding ecstatically. 

“It’s excellent doing business with you” Celia grinned at Peeves and handed them a box as he dropped the inkwells then disappeared behind a wall. Celia turned to face him and smiled, cleaning up the mess with her wand.

“Sent to McGonagall’s? I was visiting myself but an old friend showed up” Celia told him, as she moved towards McGonagall’s office. 

“You made a deal with Peeves?” Harry asked, this was amusing to say the least as he smiled back at her.

The door opened and McGonagall looked surprised at them. 

“Both come in quickly, before a student sees you. Celia” McGonagall ushered them inside and she closed the door behind them. Celia and McGonagall sat behind the desk and Harry on the opposite side as McGonagall looked at him expectantly.

“Potter, why aren't you in class? McGonagall asked him sternly, looking at him in a concerned manner. 

He hands her the note and looks at Celia. McGonagall’s eyebrows raised and she looked worried at Celia. 

“Celia you need to disappear before she shows up, use the flu in my office this time. It still works” McGonagall insisted and motioned to the fireplace. 

“Oh, Harry” Celia gets his attention before grabbing something from her robes and tossing it at him. “I wasn’t here or outside the office” she told him, grabbing some flu powder from a jar near the fireplace and climbing in. 

He looked at the boxed chocolate frog and nodded at her.

“Hogwarts Headmaster’s office!” 

And she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rereading things and I'm not even surprised Harry was snapping a lot on this day.


	13. The Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting with the Dark Lord

They entered the Malfoy study, the black marble fireplace ablaze and lighting the large room. The bookcases were filled to the brim of rare books and texts, the walls adorned with photos of the Malfoy family and a large painting of the manor sat above the fireplace.

The two grand green leather armchairs sat facing the fire while Lucius and Voldemort sat with their wine on the table in front of them. The green carpet had peacocks embroidered in silver and what remained was the green sofa at the side. 

As the fire crackled, there was the distinct sight of a dead female muggle shopkeeper being slowly moved as Nagini continued moving her jaw around the body.

But that wasn’t what terrified Celia the most, as Narcissa held her back by quickly grabbing her arm to stop her from running to Severus. He lay on the hard wooden floor bruised and beaten, barely breathing.

She paled and turned to face the Dark lord as he smiled toward her, it was unnatural. If she hadn’t been trained in Occlumency she would join her husband but unlike him, she would be dead. 

She went to bow to kiss his robes but he stopped her with a hand gesture.

“I suppose you're wondering why you were summoned” Voldemort began, his smile turned to a snarl. “Did you know Potter defended you in his defence class today?” he spat, the air grew colder.

“This is the first I’m hearing of it and I would not require him too” Celia answered, trying to keep herself composed but she looked back at Severus again in worry.

“Why is that?” he said dangerously, Celia stopped herself from flinching. 

“He is a child and an enemy, besides I am already protected. I may be…”

“Yet he did so, why?” he continued, glaring at her from the chair.

“I guess it was the meeting the headmaster set up with him, he wanted me to watch him since he won’t talk to him”

“Why?” he asked, his anger not lessening.

“The Ministry is proving more than a handful for him, he does not want them directing too much attention to the boy and it would not be hard for the boy to trust Albus’s own blood” Celia answered quickly while keeping eye contact with him. 

“Why did he defend you?”

“My role was to gain his trust, I used his hatred towards my husband and his want to be taken seriously to do this. I gave him advice on how to handle Dolores, as well as my old school notes and books…”

“I see...Severus said the same as did Lucius, do you know why he was punished?”

Lucius looked away from her and looked towards his glass. 

“The Minister…” Celia breathed, turning pale. 

“Yes, he was going to get a few more jabs and jokes in before leaving you both alone but now he is certain you will be a problem no matter where you go”

Celia's hand fell to her stomach and her eyes flickered to Severus. 

“You're lucky you're carrying, if you were not, you would have taken the punishment not Severus” he told her, standing up and walking towards her, Severus tried moving but crumpled back onto the floor in pain. “I had eyes in Hogwarts, which are soon to be in Hogsmeade. If Severus didn’t attend the meetings with the Order and gave me valuable information. You both would be dead” he continued staring down at her coldly, he used his long cold fingers to turn her head to Severus.

“Look at him, you did this to him. You argued with that pet of the Minister’s and your miscalculation with the boy has set the Minister's sights back on you both” he spat, not releasing his grasp and leaving marks where his hand was. “The next time you make a mistake you will be joining him down there, carrying or not” he told, his voice cutting deep as the dread filled her stomach.

“You two may go” he dismissed him and released her from his grasp. “Oh, one more thing, remember you answer to me, not Dumbledore” he spat, glaring at her as Celia rushed to Severus’s side. She nodded and started tending to her husband’s injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit short, been trying different ways of addressing this chapter. I hope it came out okay.


	14. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celia and Severus return to Hogsmeade

They apparated to the Hogshead with the help of Lucius and Narcissa. Uncle and Minerva had teamed up to fix up the place, it no longer looked old and shabby. With the Inn standing proud and no longer wonky much to her father’s annoyance.

Uncle and Minerva had made sure that it was all within the boundaries of the allotted land and all potential gripes that Fudge could have were dealt with. 

Celia helped them bring Severus inside and spotted her father moving furniture. He put down the table and helped them heave Severus on top of it.

“Do I want to know?” Aberforth said, looking up at Celia and she shook her head. 

“No, but we’ll need a hand and to move things forward so we are not in the castle tomorrow” Celia told him, reaching into the bag Narcissa had brought and taking out some salve.

“Oh, what a delight” Aberforth said sarcastically, before scowling. “You know your uncle is at the brink” he snapped, helping her turn Severus over to apply more healing salve. 

“That’s why once Severus…” she began, as she tended to Severus's back with the help of Narcissa.

“No, you tend to him and keep him resting. I’ll call in a few favours” Aberforth told her sternly, as they cleaned Severus’s back with a flick of the wrist. Celia checked for additional injuries and tended to Severus arms. 

“It’s clean” Lucius stated looking around the Inn, it was a half compliment. Her father sighed and took it as it is. 

“Yes and Albus has insisted the goats stay on the castle grounds, too much paperwork he said” he spat, glaring at the floor.

“I would offer an Elvish red but…” Celia spoke up as she went to check for anything they might have missed. 

“Severus is dealt with, we will be going. This place is not where I want to be caught staying” Lucius stated, before nodding to Narcissa to leave.

“Fair enough, just make sure Draco is nowhere near Umbridge the next few days” Celia informed him. 

Lucius nodded, raising an eyebrow at the statement as Narcissa left them with the bag of potions and salves. They left without another word. 

“What did you do?” Aberforth asked as Celia cleaned Severus’s robes with her wand.

“I called in a few favours, I can’t act directly but if this continues Fudge or another party will do something” she told him, giving him a small smile before becoming saddened as Severus groaned in pain. 

Aberforth hummed at the statement before speaking “off course you did, Minerva told me you had been using your Dumbledore privileges” 

“You're not going to lecture me or call me a fool?” Celia asked, she grabbed the Wiggenweld potion and helped Severus down it. 

“You know you are and can see for yourself,” he said sternly, looking back at Severus. “He was far worse off earlier, I take it?” he asked, handing her the ditany.

“Yes, I don’t know if he can keep this up. Fudge heard of Potter defending me in class and he decided to go back after us” Celia said, tears welling up in her eyes as the greenish smoke cleared and the wounds had healed enough that Severus’s breathing became less strained. 

“Albus thought he would, you know he forced  Doge and Bones to step down from the Wizengamort. Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest. He has lost a number of Aurors due to his actions involving the fire”

“I truly have messed everything up, If I had just taken the demotion or refused uncle” Celia said, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks only to still when she felt a hand on hers. He had been gravely injured, yet Severus didn’t blame her? All these people are suffering because Fudge can’t take a wake up call.

“Celia, he would have seen you as a threat regardless. You're a foolish thinking you can handle all of  _ this _ , you can’t play both sides and you know it” Aberforth corrected her, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “Severus is used to this, he can take it” he continued, relaxing a little when Severus finally fell asleep.

They gently moved him to the almost barren bedroom, set aside for her and Severus, tucked him into the large bed.

“Stay with him, he will want to move when he wakes. Keep him here” he told her, before walking out and closing the door behind him. 

“Sleep” 

She turned to the bed where Severus had his eyes opened now, he looked at her and she nodded. She walked over and slipped under the red bed covers. He groaned in discomfort and before she could stop him from moving, he had wrapped his arms around her.

She soon drifted off with him, knowing she still had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapers are taking longer than expected and I learned some things so that good. Almost done with next chapter


	15. Decrees and Quills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge does what Umbridge to get Harry into her Detention only to meet the consequences of her actions

The three of them watched in disgust as the decrees were hung on to the wall.

**Decree twenty four**

No guests or family members allowed in 

personal staff quarters and on school 

grounds without consent of the Hogwarts

high Inquisitor. 

**Decree twenty five**

Staff are banned from providing extra 

curricular activities or additional tuition 

outside allotted class times without 

consent of the Hogwart high inquisitor. 

**Decree twenty six**

Staff are banned from discussing any

Information with students that is not strictly 

related to the subjects they are paid to teach.

**Decree twenty seven**

The High Inquisitor has supreme 

authority over all punishments, sanctions

and removal or privileges pertaining students

of Hogwarts and the power to alter any 

ordered by other staff members, including 

the headmaster. 

Professor Umbridge walked up to Harry with a sweet smile and said “I’ll be meeting you tonight at 5 o’clock, don’t be late”. 

Then she walked off only to start yelling at Luna later at breakfast for something about passing around The Quibbler and the content that was in it. Now he really wanted to read it. 

Double charms and Transfiguration followed by Care Of Magical Creatures and Herbology for today. 

He couldn’t escape his detention with Umbridge and now he couldn’t get his marks on his draught of peace potion.

McGonagall and Flitwick had spent a good amount of time lecturing about the importance of O.W.Ls. 

Soon it was lunch and he heard whispers that a decree had just been rushed in banning The Quibbler, that having a copy could lead to expulsion. 

He and Ron had decided to get some of Professor Pomfrey’s homework done during their lunch hour, Hermione was still upset with Ron for insulting her hats and refused to come to the library with them. 

Celia’s notes had helped a bunch, particularly the spidery notes beside hers about love potions. In fact they both had a lot to say about love potions, talking about some disturbing facts about them and how to counter them.

Celia’s notes had mentioned Merope Guant, Voldemort’s mother who had used one on his muggle father and the Guants being more inbred than most pureblood families. 

Celia had gone on to mention that even if love potions were legal, using them to coerce someone into marriage or into the bedroom is a punishable offence by Azkaban but criminals are rarely caught.

The spidery writing had talked about lust potions created by accident by ‘horny teenagers’ trying to create love potions and a paramour blue potion requires moonstone also. A paramour potion would enhance the senses, colour indicated intensity and if it prevented ‘accidents’.

Celia had noted that the lustier the colour the more intense and risky it was, her companion just wrote red was the more intense and blue would prevent ‘accidents’. The instructions for such potions were absent and had a note from Celia ‘don’t even try these’.

There were notes on how to check for love potions and the dangers of giving an antidote when a person is not under a love potion where the antidote will become poisonous. 

There was even mention of the Stevens case where a man had just done that and the woman had almost died due her ex fiance’ not believing she had left him for a less attractive man. Elgor Prince in fact a man with onyx eyes and swallow skin, Gregory Stevens wouldn’t believe Ella Edward would marry Elgor. 

Elgor sounded like they were related to Snape somehow and Celia’s companion had noted lesser people who couldn’t handle that they had lost often blamed love potions for their failings. 

Celia’s friend had noted that Ella did marry Elgor for money but left Gregory because he was all about appearances and was a terrible listener, Gregory got time in Azkaban on assault and several other charges. Elgor got a devorce and then left Ella for a distant cousin of the Black family.

They had only just gathered additional books and reading materials based on what the notes suggested on top of what they had already found only for Hermione to appear moments later and sit next to them to their surprise. 

She handed them what appeared to be an ordinary textbook until she sneakily revealed it behind a book to be The Quibbler.

They silently read it and passed it between each other.

“No,” Ron said in shock.

“Yes” Hermione replied, hiding the copy fast enough and disguising it’s appearance again. “To think people would do such horrible things to Celia and her family when her mother had hurt her” she whispered to them and they nodded back at her.

“Umbridge must be livid at the article about her too, not to mention all the parts on Fudge and the fire” Ron muttered quietly, as they looked about the library.

“To think Ellie pulled this off and earlier than most monthly editions too” Hermione said in amazement. 

“Well, their Celia’s family too, they must have been reading and listening to everything” Ron stated, Harry had to admit he was grateful towards the Slytherin. “To think Fudge was friends with Wilbur and Gena Edward, they worked with Rosella,” Ron told them.

“Wait, wasn’t Ella Edward mentioned in Celia’s notes, she married Elgor Prince for money?” Harry mentioned, now immensely interested, how they were related to them. Ella had been left with none of Elgor’s money and assets but it did paint a bad picture of their family. 

“Yes, but that’s not all this means. Don’t you see Harry, if they are questioning the Ministry like this. Now is the perfect time to tell your story” Hermione informed them, looking at them with glee. “I just need to talk to an old friend and we can meet them this weekend” she said happily, getting up and leaving quickly. 

“No wonder Celia went on maternity leave before classes started, if people were willing to attack the Inn and Fudge let them get away with it” Ron said, a dark scowl crossing his face. 

“Yeah, he is not only working with Malfoy but the ones that helped Rosella experiment and kill all those people” Harry spat angrily, glaring at the table.

They continued working in silence and grabbed a few sandwiches before going to Grubbly-Plank’s lesson.

There were the mutterings of The Quibbler and ‘Mrs.Snape’ all throughout class. Draco and his gang seemed detached, outright avoiding him to gossip about the hypocritical half blood upstart pretending to be pureblood.

Umbridge was furious, that was clear by the way she patrolled the halls and searched students' bags for the article, only to find nothing. Even the Slytherins had gotten hold of copies and gossiping about it.

Sprout lesson started just like Flitwick and McGonagall’s had discussing O.W.Ls. 

He was hungry and just headed to dinner without dropping off his bag. Angelina had lectured him on tryouts and soon he made himself begrudgingly to Umbridge’s office.

It was a pink nightmare, pink there, pink here and everywhere. Lacy cloths, doilies and ornamental plates with meowing kittens everywhere. He felt a strange feeling of horror and curiosity as he looked around, he silently prayed whatever deal Celia had made with Peeves would lead to his escape.

“You will be doing lines today, Mr.Potter” Professor Umbridge said, he had thought about asking about the quidditch tryouts but had remembered Celia saying this woman liked to watch people suffer. He brought out his quill, only for her to stop her and handed her own to him.

He felt eyes on him and looked around and saw nothing, he picked the quill up and wrote ‘I must not tell lies’. He felt pain sear up in his hand as he did soon as the words cut themselves into his hand only…

BANG!

The cabinet swung open and the quill was snatched out of his hand by a very loud and laughing Peeves. The door burst open and he yelled.

“Tourture! Toady does Tourture!”

He continued and Umbridge failed to close the door or snatch the quill from him. Plates began smashing as she tried catching him and he kept yelling obscenities. She cast a silencing charm and he just went outside the door to continue yelling.

Soon students were rushing to see what was happening and Umbridge tried to threaten them to go away, Harry tried hiding his face. His hand had healed but it was now red. No, he didn’t want to be saved like this...it was humiliating. 

The teachers soon arrived and Umbridge had tried ordering them around, but Heather walked past her to Harry before Minerva could. She snatched his hand and examined it with her wand as soon as she saw how red it was.

Albus had appeared with the Fudge chasing at his heels only for them both to go white in rage. 

Two Aurors appeared following them shortly, Dawlish and Williamson, they were called from what he could hear. 

“What is the meaning of this Albus! Is this…” Fudge began, seeing red. 

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Heather yelled, pale and shaking in rage, pointing a hand at Fudge. “This is sick and twisted dark magic. Medieval and unforgivable” she said in a shaking voice lowering in volume but loud enough for everyone to hear, tears spilling from her face. 

Harry grasped his hand and tried to hide in embarrassment.

Peeves handed the quill to Albus and the students instantly moved back as they felt the immense anger wafting off him examining the quill before Umbridge could snatch it back. He walked past everyone and stopped Umbridge blocking his way, he reached the desk and examined the paper that Harry had written on. 

“Blood” he stated, then he cast a spell that made the room glow white momentarily only for the drawer of Umbridge’s desk to glow red.

The students and teachers were pale in shock and disgust. 

“You have no right” Umbridge began, but he didn’t care and prevented her from snatching the paper from him.

He unlocked the draw with his wand revealing more black quills. 

“You will leave Hogwarts, Dolores or I will remove you myself” Albus told her calmly, staring her down. Flames flickering in his eyes, the rest of the staff paled but Umbridge didn’t care.

“You have no right!” Umbridge repeated, the Minister was still in shock. 

“I have every right! You harmed one of my students, you either leave or I will make you” Albus informed her in a louder commanding voice. “Cornelius you either remove her or I will take this to the Wizengamot” he ordered Fudge, who composed himself enough to scowl back.

“No, this is clearly a set up…” he began, trying and failing to stare down the headmaster.

“I remove you both from the castle right now if you like and meet you at the Ministry if you like” he stated in a calm voice but it did not mask his fury, the teachers looked positively frightened. 

“You think you can threaten me! I’m THE MINISTER OF MAGIC!” Fudge gradually raised his voice to a full on shouting and looked to the aurors he had brought with him. “Seize him!” he ordered but they didn’t budge.

“No, Minister harming children is where I draw the line” Dawlish told him and Williamson nodded at him. 

Fudge paled and trembled in anger as Albus walked up to him.

“Leave and take her with you. I will meet you at the Ministry” he ordered Fudge, there was a clear threat in his voice. 

Fudge composed himself and walked to Umbridge.

“No, we will leave but we will be back Albus” he said in a calm tone and indicated for Umbridge to get up. She did and followed him, while keeping her head high.

“Minerva, close off the area to students. I will be taking these. Peeves we will talk later” Albus said, nodding to Minerva and then looking towards Harry. He helped Harry up and led him to the fireplace, making the quills in the draw vanish as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a lot of inspiration for the subject on potions


	16. Fall from grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a talk with the Minister and some bad news

The door opened to the Minister’s office as Albus entered, the office walls were covered with photos of purebloods, celebrities, politicians and other magical folk Cornelius believed important. On the wall behind the Minister was the Order of Merlin, first class that stood framed for ‘his achievements as Minister’. 

The cabinet next to him had glass tumblers, expensive firewhiskey and red elvish wine. The Minister’s furniture were all a rich red of mahogany, his chair throne like with red plush backing and seating. His stationary black with his name written in gold, all organised neatly of his desk. 

“Albus, come here to gloat” Fudge spat, before taking a sip of firewhiskey and putting the glass tumbler down on his desk. “You haven’t won, yet and I will be removing you soon enough” he sneered, glaring daggers at Albus. 

“No, I came here to speak reason” Albus said calmly as Fudge tried to avoid his vision.

“Reason! You speak of madness, he’s not back and you know it! I’m not resigning or backing down!” Fudge exploded, pointing toward Albus in anger only to be interrupted.

“I’m not talking about him, I’m talking about Dolores. She’s not returning to the school” Albus stated, too tired to argue about Voldemort when Fudge was in this state. 

“That isn’t your decision and no one is buying your set up” Fudge snapped, but it was more to convince himself from what Albus could see. 

“You believe Peeves would agree to this? He is chaotic by nature” Albus tried reasoning with him again. 

“And because of you and him, I lost a loyal colleague” Fudge said in a defeated tone, glaring at Dumbledore. “This isn’t over Albus, I will be sending her replacement tomorrow morning and you won’t be sending this one away like the last one” he continued, as Albus looked at him as if he was a misbehaving child. 

“I have drawn up the order, Wilbur and Gena’s alterations to the cuffs are coming into effect as we speak” Cornelius said, adding a final jab to get under Albus’s skin. 

This far ahead of schedule and a desperate attempt to prove him wrong, but it didn’t change the fury that burned inside. 

“You fool! Do you even care what this means!” Albus snapped, having enough with the man and his antics but he stopped himself from going any further. He would need his energy for what will happen next.

“Enough of this Albus! Leave my office, I’ll deal with you when the time comes to remove you from Hogwarts” Fudge angrily dismissed him.

“I will talk to you again later, Cornelius” Albus told him, he had no time to deal with Cornelius. No he had to do damage control and protect his family, he had barely had any sleep for the past few days but he will push through. He always did. 

Albus moved at great speed to the fireplaces and arrived at his office in a flash of green and walked past Celia, Minerva and Harry to Phineas portrait.

“Phineas! Phineas!” he called out as the painting pretended to sleep.

“Stop faking and get up!” Celia snapped behind him and glared at the painting. 

“Faking? How dare you! I...” Phineas began only to be cut off by Dippet.

  
  


“She’s right Phineas, don’t even dare to pretend! Your honour bound to serve the current head of Hogwarts!” Dippet lectured the other painting, only for Phineas to meet the angered gaze of both Dumbledores and paled. 

“Yes, Yes. Fine what is it?” Phineas relented. 

“I have an urgent message for you to deliver to your other portrait,” Albus instructed. 

“Fine, though he’s probably destroyed my portrait by now...he’s done away with most of the family already” Phineas said, trying to find a way out of this.

“He hasn’t and you know it,” Celia angrily told him. 

The painting huffed at Celia “now listen here, young lady. I’ve known since you’ve been in diapers…”

“I need them to know there's going to be a mass breakout at Azkaban, their changing the draining cuffs as we speak” Albus interrupted causing Phineas to pale and disappear immediately, the paintings started to yell in uproar as Celia seem to look like the world was ending only to snap out of it.

She rushed to the desk and grabbed some stationary to quickly write something, then rushed to Fawkes with two messages. 

“Fawkes could you inform Father and…” Celia began in an almost shaky voice only for Fawkes to snatch one note and vanish then reappear for another. 

“Andrea?” Albus asked and Celia nodded.

“Sit down girl! Before you fall over. She won’t get you here” called Dippet only for Albus to immediately help her to his chair. She gave a weak smile of thanks to Dippet who nodded at her.

Fawkes eyed her curiously as he returned again, holding a green apple slice which he began munching on. Albus summoned a glass of water for her and she began drinking to calm her nerves almost immediately.

“Her?” Harry questioned, he still looked as angry as Albus had left him. 

“Mother… I’m sorry Harry I knew it was a gamble to ask Peeves but he also cares for Hogwarts and it was the best way to cover my tracks...you must hate me for what will happen now” Celia answered only to pause and then attempt to apologise to the boy. 

“Not as if everyone didn’t think I wasn’t being dramatic already” Harry snapped, glaring at her. 

The boy had enough on his plate and the whole school had seen the whole incident but this wasn’t as Celia intended. 

“Harry…” Albus began to try to reason with the boy.

“Don’t Uncle, he has every right to be upset so let him be” Celia interrupted, giving him a concerned look. He would back down on this.

“What did you tell them?” Albus asked her. 

“Hide, use the Fidelius charm. Mother will escape soon if Fudge has their way” Celia said. 

“Celia, that also means we can’t find them…” Albus began only to hear a hoot as a Tawny owl flew in with a note addressed to them in its beak for them. He examined it and handed it to Celia. “Well that’s your father down, Fawkes could you try and fly near…” he continued only for Fawkes to vanish before he could finish. 

“They must have not put the charm up yet” Albus noted, stroking his beard. 

Celia seemed to be thinking of something only to eventually speak up.

“Harry, if you need to escape or train. I can arrange it” Celia told Harry, only for him to scoff.

“Why not teach instead? We need a teacher, the Ministry no longer is here…” he snapped, shaking his fists angrily. 

“Fudge is still Minister, Harry. He’s sending a replacement tomorrow morning” Albus explained but that didn’t calm Harry.

“Then what was the point! If we get rid of her and then there's another!” he yelled, raising his hands in the air. 

“Because if she wasn’t removed she would have seen that she could get away with it and done it again to you as well as others but honestly I went about it the wrong way and made things worse” Celia interjected, trying to stay calm. 

Fawkes returned with a note addressed to them in his beak and a letter alongside it. 

“Worse! You think removing Umbridge...” Harry snapped again, glaring at her. 

“She doesn’t, Harry and you know it” Albus said calmly, he decided he had enough for one day and fetched his kettle. Tea and biscuits to calm the nerves.

“Sorry, I don’t know what to think...my own personal hell is about to be released…” Celia tried to explain but she wasn’t in the best states to deal with Harry in his angered state. He handed Celia the packet of bourbon biscuits which she accepted readily. 

“What about Voldemort! How is he not your own personal hell?” Harry yelled, it was best he got this out of his system but not at Celia’s expense.    
  


“Because he isn’t my Mother! Who tried to kill me! I don’t know what to do with her! I can hate Voldemort easily enough and emotionally distance myself but with her…” Celia snapped, slamming her hands on the desk staring the boy down. Harry paled at seeing her anger and even more at her words.

“It’s easier with him, he’s just evil and uncaring but with her...it’s lies and betrayal...she told me she loved me, she lied to father...then she hurt me and tried to kill me...told me it was my fault” she began answering in shaky sobs as Minerva rushed to hold her, trying to comfort her.

“I’m…” Harry began, looking guilty and a bit put out. 

“I know...you're angry, you remind me of myself afterwards. We may be different and never fully understand each other but I see your pain” Celia said reasoning with him and Harry seemed to take to the words but was still confused.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked.

“You think my Uncle is always right...he messes up repeatedly, I told him that he shouldn’t isolate you and that he was a fool multiple times during the holiday” Celia explained and Albus nodded at the commentary. 

“You did?” Harry asked, looking like he was still processing everything. 

“Yes, I remember what I felt when Uncle tried to distance himself when term started and how pissed off I was at him...the school...everyone. They don’t understand, they can’t. They're not me, they don’t know what it is like to be **you** and staring death in front of your eyes” she told him, as she sat down and looked into his eyes. 

Harry blinked in surprise and sat back down, him finally relenting. 

“No, they don’t. They keep telling it will be okay. But it’s not! Cedric’s dead because of me!” he yelled, finally letting his feelings out not noticing Minerva’s surprise. “It should've been me! I suggested we both take the cup” he continued, Harry looked broken until Celia spoke up.

“You know how I dealt with it, I trained and learned everything I could so that when the time comes I can make sure  **it will never happen again** ” she told him, making her tone loud and clear on her ending statement. She sighed and noticed he was paying complete attention to her now. “To be honest I did a lot of things to work through my grief. I sang, I joined the gardening club, baked and talked with a specialist aside from verbally and physically fighting my Uncle through training” she told him and Harry processed those words, he looked a little shocked at her admittance at fighting Albus. 

“Does it ever stop hurting?” Harry asked quietly, not quite certain he wanted an answer.

“Sadly no, from what I find. But it will dullen and you won’t feel at times. You could go good lengths of time before feeling it again” Celia said, giving him a sad smile and Harry nodded. 

“Better than nothing...so training? Just Occlumency?” he asked, seeming a little hopeful.

“Depends who I can bribe to train you, Father can Occlude but not to Severus or Uncle’s level but he can fight...to be honest Severus would be a good idea since he has the knowledge and technique to help you most” 

“Snape…” Harry began, his face scrunching up in disbelief. 

“If it’s Celia that asks he probably will do it” Minerva interjected quickly, giving a reassuring smile and shoulder pat to him before walking to Albus to get some tea. 

“You might have to listen to him bragging about me and my baking but the training will keep him in shape” Celia informed Harry, to his amusement. 

Albus chuckles before answering “will it now?”

“Yes, until I’m able to kick his and your arses again” she stated cheekily. 

“Unlikely Celia, you’ve never won a match with me” Albus said, giving her a knowing smile. 

“That’s because it’s you, but I will  _ someday _ . I’ve already knocked Father on his arse once” Celia announced to everyone’s amusement. 

“Once? That's nothing to my record” Albus said, letting out a small laugh.

“What happened to being all humble? Uncle?” Celia asked, only for Albus to look at her with his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“That’s different, this is family and I have to be honest...Though I will admit I’m not all powerful” he told her, smiling at her.

“There it is. You know for a legendary wizard, you rarely admit it” Celia said, smiling back at him knowingly. 

“I’m not legendary, Celia”

“Have you seen your chocolate frog card? One doesn’t get those easily” 

Albus chuckles and speaks “my greatest achievement, they could take away all my titles and positions but as long as I have my cards I’m fine.”

Harry perked up “If the Inn is under the charm then how will I visit to do training”

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s temporary in the Inn’s case till we know how  _ certain  _ parties will react and we can put certain counter measures in place. If it’s not down by your trip to Hogsmeade, I will inform Minerva” Celia explained and he nodded. 

“Wouldn’t they think you're hiding her?” Harry asked, looking concerned at her. 

“Fudge can try but the charm went up beforehand or we hope and it’s well known in Hogsmeade that Mother is not welcome there” she answered, opening the packet of biscuits and offering him one which he took. “We’ll get to it, if he tries,” she continued, now pouring the biscuits into a bowl handed to her by Albus. 

“How is he even still in power?” Harry asked, looking annoyed as he went for another biscuit. 

“The situation with Umbridge is practically undefendable, she has a bad reputation at the Ministry so people can easily believe it and accusing Uncle of making dark artifacts to harm students is not believable in a lot of people’s eyes. Accusing Peeves of being in on it, is bound to get him laughed at” Celia began, as Albus and Minerva watched her intently. 

She continues “So he dismissed her and claimed ignorance, afterall he can’t know everything she’s been up to. To be honest, I doubt he did but he’s so deep in denial I doubt he would believe anything bad about Umbridge”

“So he can claim ignorance and stay!” Harry yelled but blushed and sat back down, looking apologetically at her. 

“That’s the thing about politicians and especially with one with a strong hold of the news people are reading. They speculate on anything they don’t know” Celia started to explain. 

“What if I talk to The Quibbler? I mean if I tell them the truth they can’t speculate” Harry suggested, Albus continued to watch them in great interest. 

“If you're ready for the backlash, but I will be limited in what I can say to The Quibbler also but I will talk about Umbridge and my former lesson plans” Celia told him and Harry nodded.

“You both want this?” Albus interjected, making sure and they both nodded. 

“Yes, why can’t you say much?” Harry asked. 

“You have to get on our level of Occlumency to know, it’s dangerous to know for all parties” Celia explained. 

“How long would it take?” Harry asked her, looking interested. 

“It took me years, Harry. I’m not saying this so you will drop it” Celia said, sighing and taking another sip of water. 

“I believe you, if it puts you and everyone else in danger so I won’t ask” Harry said, giving her a smile back. 


	17. Monsters and Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azkaban

The cell was cold and wet, Rosella heard the wind hit the stone walls of Azkaban. The dripping sound of water from the ceiling irritated her the most, she often dreamed of warm scented bath water. 

She heard movement and the cell opening. Two Aurors, men in their thirties entered with what looked like new cuffs. No. The failed prototypes...this would be easy. 

They kept an eye on her as one had the wand pointed at her and the other placed the new cuffs on her, she didn’t even need to drain her magic manually since the gap for the safety feature was larger. 

Her eyes closed and the cuffs no longer detected magic. The Aurors were surprised to say the least and asked if they worked or were fitted properly but just chalked it up to her being ill or dying. 

She did look like it, she was surprised the dementors weren't placing the new cuffs but she assumed this was a wide prison check on top of the addition of a roll out of the ‘new’ cuffs. 

They bickered long enough for the cuffs to drop off and their friend went off to get a dementor while the other went to check on her. 

She grabbed him, draining him for every drop of magic she could get and making sure he reached the floor without a noise. She took his wand and sneaked into the hall, shot the other Auror in the back with the killing curse. 

She started blasting the doors open and breaking chains of those on the top floor. It was almost laughable of how much ‘faith’ the Ministry had in the Dementors.

Bella was off course laughing as they continued their way down and through the prison, releasing everyone they could until they reached outside. They saw the graves of those who died on the island and stared out to the water around the island. 

And there was not a Dementor to be seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one for now


	18. Not as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a visit at the Inn

They sat across from Scrimgeour as he finished examining the potions and other objects his Aurors had thought were interesting. Celia sat between them, Severus on her left and her father on her right. 

The Inn was almost done, Father had insisted on the old wooden till and having the bar wooden. 

Albus had insisted on a nice oak bar with improved taps, the chairs and stools were also oak with nice red cushioning. The tables were oak too and a lot bigger than the old ones, they had nice corner red cushioned benches allowing customers or themselves a nice space to eat and maybe lay down. 

She had returned earlier with her Uncle and found that her father informed The Auror Department about the charm on Severus’s suggestion. Albus had gone out to check the situation at headquarters as soon as he saw Fudge wasn’t getting involved.

They had searched the whole Inn, top to bottom and used their wands to trace any dark artifacts. Some of them had spent a lot of time investigating the bar, though Celia suspected they were just checking for any booze they may like.

They were lucky that they were not equipped with Admonitors to detect the magic they were using.

“These are fine, it was good of you to contact us first otherwise we would have had to take other measures to contact you” Scrimgeour began putting down Severus’s version of a draught of peace. “But we must insist some of our operatives stay here till things calm down” he informed her.

“Of course, we have some rooms available” Aberforth said, putting his hand on Celia’s shoulder.

Scrimgeour continued “I suggest removing charm after tonight, though we understand the reasoning behind it. We can’t leave the general public to speculate on the reasoning for the Inn’s disappearance.”

“If we have Aurors watching the Inn then we will be more than happy to, after the incident we have been naturally quite anxious” Celia answered, Severus shifting uncomfortably as she mentioned the incident but decided on holding her hand for now.

“Yes, The Auror department is still investigating the case and due to the release of those involved we insist the charm remains until morning” Scrimgeour said. 

“Oh, great! Wonderful! Are they at least going to pay for damages at least” he father spat, only for Scrimgeour to shake his head. 

“Anything else we should know?” Celia cut in before her father could lay into the Auror. 

“The Aurors I have placed may be changed or removed at short notice. I advise you not to delay contacting me directly if anything changes, else someone else will deal with it” Scrimgeour told her and then nodded at the other Aurors before getting up. “Do not thank me, I’m doing my job. The Auror Department are meant to contact injured parties when their attackers are meant to be or are released. I hope to see the Inn back up and running soon enough. Good evening” he finished and walked over to the Aurors. 

Savage and Kingsley were left behind, Aberforth directed them to their rooms upstairs as Severus pulled her close. 

“Better than we could have hoped for, we still have a group of do-gooders to deal with” Celia said, leaning into his arms. “Any word?” she asked and Severus stiffened a little, his wand shone momentarily. 

“No and I doubt there will be for a while with the Ministry’s eyes on us” he said, relaxing a little as he held her.

“That gives us a small reprieve” she said, sighing as he kissed her hair.

“You haven’t told me about tonight’s meeting yet” he told her, she looked up at him.

“Harry has been freaking out, after all the whole school saw Peeves’s stunt and the Prophet is telling everyone he’s a primadonna” she told him only for him to snort at the last comment.

“He didn’t give you any trouble did he?” he asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes. 

“He yelled a little bit but honestly it was overdue and he calmed down quick enough, he will be visiting at some point” Celia said, only to feel him tense a little.

“Occlumency?” he asked, grimacing at the statement. 

“Training also, sorry I suggested it to help him work through his grief and anger” Celia told him, she felt guilty for suggesting it but the boy was a trouble magnet. 

“And he listened?” Severus asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, apparently talking to him and not just dismissing his concerns builds trust _for some reason_ ” Celia stated in a mocking manner, she was annoyed at her Uncle. Leaving him in the dark was going to cause problems with Harry being so driven to do things independently of them.

“Celia, you know why we can’t tell him anything” Severus reminded her, looking at her concerned.

“Yes, but sitting him down and telling him he needs to learn Occlumency for the basic information is a better answer than what he’s been getting. Voldemort is the one trying to kill him, it’s understandable for him to be upset” she explained, only for Severus to snarl.

“Your siding with him!” Severus snapped defensively, holding her closer. 

“Severus I know he’s been causing trouble for you, I believe you” Celia reassured him, he didn’t lessen his hold but he did seem to calm a little at her words. 

“Then why?” he demanded his tone strained. 

“Because we need him to learn and for him to trust me at least, so I have to look at things from his perspective. To be honest I don’t like manipulating him” she explained, he seemed to accept that answer. 

“I know but he’s difficult and you need to be careful” he warned her, kissing her neck. 

“I’m trying to but honestly I’m out of my depth here” Celia admitted, he stiffened and fear flashed in his eyes for a second. He was quiet for a few moments before deciding to answer.

“Celia, it might be a good idea for you and the twins to go into hiding then” he suggested, his eyes shone sadly as he moved to look at her eyes properly.

“Mother and him would track me down eventually, Severus. You know that” Celia replied, only for him to brush her check with his hand. 

“Celia, it’s only going to get worse” he said in a quiet voice.

“I know, I have to get better and fast” Celia said and he nodded.

“I will help you but think about it Celia” he told her, kissing her on the lips briefly. 

“I have been, you also forgetting the moment I go into hiding Fudge will likely make me enemy number one” she said only to get angry at the mention of Fudge.

“He’s really getting on my last nerve, I can’t protect the boy like I used to” he spat and Celia held his hand to comfort him.

“Maybe training with him will help with that? I know it’s much to ask” she said, looking guilty as she said it.

“No, it could work if he listens” he stated, rubbing circles onto the back of her hand. She thought for a moment before deciding to go for it.

“He’s not gone full James yet, there may be some hope for him to guide him away from that” she suggested, only for him to scowl and for her to regret choosing now to bring this up.

“What do you mean?” he said in a bitter tone, stopping his movement on her hand.

“James was a git but Harry is not at his father’s scale of mischief and he is listening to me at the moment but I’m not the only one he listens to” she continued, only to regret suggesting the last part.

“Black” he spat.

“It’s unhealthy the way he looks at Harry as a mini James, if Harry was James he wouldn’t have even listened to me. Yes, the rivalry between our houses was at its highest when you went to Hogwarts but...” Celia tried to explain anxiously only for Severus to breathe and rest his head on top of hers. 

“Celia, you can’t save everyone” he said calmly, from where he perched his head.

“No, but I can help a child can’t I?” she said in a strangled voice, as tears began form in her eyes.

“Celia you're pregnant, I don’t want to say this but maybe you're instinctually...” he told her, only to move his head and kiss her forehead.

“Severus, I’m just thinking with both of us outside the castle we need to approach this differently. You can’t force Harry to come here and it would look odd after a while, besides I think it would be good for the both of you” she interrupted, not liking the insinuation but he didn’t seem swayed. 

“He doesn’t need to like me, for me to protect him and our loyalty can’t be questioned” he told her, looking at her sternly.

“I know that but it does make things a lot easier, if he does start to like being here then not many people will question it as much, apart from Fudge and him of course” she countered looking at him in a pleading manner. 

“You want me to be nice to him after all the boy’s done?” Severus almost said in a growl but he appeared to be holding back.   
  


“I’d settle for indifferent, I’m not asking you to smile and give him ice cream. No, just willing to cooperate with each other without trying to set each other off” Celia replied and he relaxed a little.

“Good. Have you talked to him about this?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“He knows that you're the one that he’s best learning from, that only with a lot of bribery and through me this is going to happen. Common sense…” she continued only for him to interject.

“Is not his strong suit, there will need to be a clearer conversation with him about boundaries of course and as for bribery...” he began, only to pull Celia to his lap and walk his fingers up her thigh making her shiver to his satisfaction. “Baked treats and that thing we talked about” he told her, beginning to pepper her neck with kisses and she felt the room get hotter. 

“Of course, do you want that tonight? And we should move before we are caught” she answered and a smirk spread across Severus’s face.

“Who says I don’t want to get caught?” he said huskily as he began to kiss her and she moaned into the kiss until she paled to his shock.

“Hopefully not by me” a soft voice spoke up behind them, making Severus turn but not let go of her. “Don’t worry I just got here” he stated as he walked towards them.

“Albus, I thought you…” Severus began to say in shock and noticed Albus’s wand shining. 

“She’s not where we expect her to be, so she must be at theirs” Albus stated, taking out a small bag and handing it to Severus.

“You want me to go there?” Severus asked and Albus nodded as Severus moved Celia off his lap to get up. 

“He hasn’t fully recovered! And the Aurors here, what about them!” Celia snapped at him, only for Severus to kiss her forehead and walk away from her to open the bag. 

“I’ve made arrangements so he can exit and return without notice” Albus told her, as Severus vanished to her horror. “I will be staying here tonight, if she isn’t there we will move you back to headquarters” he informed her and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“This needs to happen and you know it, Celia” he continued and moved to the bench to sit with her. “You talked to him about training Harry, I take it?” Albus asked and Celia nodded.

“Good, he will need to provide a reason in advance on why I and the boy will be visiting on weekends” Albus told her as he stroked his beard in contemplation.

“He agreed without much trouble to the training but it will be harder for him to mend the distance between them, they will need to trust each other soon enough and the hatred could get in the way” Celia replied and he smiled at her.

“What did he say?”

“He thinks it’s because I’m pregnant” Celia told him and he nodded, giving a knowing smile as he did so.

“He doesn’t want to accept the truth that much? Can’t say I’m surprised” Albus said, raising an eyebrow at her. “What did you say?” he asked. 

“I may have suggested that Sirius is treating Harry as James was unhealthy and could cause issues, to be honest I think saying it will just cause more trouble but Severus has set his terms of bribery” Celia said, as Albus nodded giving her a knowing look.

“To be honest, it has been worrying me too. But Severus may become more hostile towards Sirius because of this, I will admit I do see what you were trying to do” he told her, looking like he was contemplating something.

“Sorry Uncle” she said sadly, she didn’t want to cause him anymore trouble but had anyway. 

“One thing at a time, I’ll have to deal with those two regardless it would seem” he said, giving a reassuring pat onto her shoulder. “How did the search go?” he asked.

“To be honest, I think the Aurors were more interested in father’s collection of booze behind the bar…” Celia answered only to get up suddenly and rush to look behind the bar. “Fuck” Celia blurted out loudly as she rose up to show Albus a black box with glowing red runes.

“I checked for anything magically” Albus said, going pale and eyes flickering angrily. “I wasn’t thorough enough, I was in too much of a rush to find out where she was” he said before rushing to look at the device. 

“Well, we know now what Wilbur and Gena were actually doing for all these years other than rebranding Mother’s prototypes” Celia stated, as they heard the noises from outside and upstairs. A blue light flowed across the Inn, they had made him remove the charm. 

He must not know Uncle is here.

“Follow my lead and focus on your safety above our own, understood” Albus instructed her, Celia nodded as they saw her father being led by Savage and Kingsley in draining cuffs.

She noted that they shoddily made, they were prototypes she noted. She noticed her Uncle’s hesitation, but he seemed to calm after looking at the cuffs. 

“Mrs.Snape come quietly, we can’t put you in these because of your condition but we are authorised to use force if you resist” Kingsley informed her and she looked at Albus who nodded. 

“I don’t think they come in my size” Albus remarked, looking at the cuffs they had ready for him.

“True, they properly explode as soon as you activate them. They can only store so much magic” Celia interjected, as Fudge rushed in with several Aurors and her.

“Thought you got rid of me, Celia? No one believed that theatre performance at the school, we know it was you who was behind it” Dolores said in a sickly sweet voice, her smile wide and disturbing. 

“To be honest Dolores I’ve known for ages that you stick to my boots like gum, I’m tempted to get a new pair” Celia noted, before looking back at her father.

“They threatened to send in Scrimgeour and the Aurors we told about the Inn to get you Celia” he told her, looking ashamed. “I didn’t know you were here Albus” he added, Albus nodded at him.

“Better than you both being outnumbered and Celia being injured” Albus replied, he then turned back to Fudge. 

“Both? Where’s Severus?” Dolores piped, hiding her disappointment behind her smile. 

“I chucked him out, he’s divorcing Celia and leaving the children” Albus stated in anger, it was easy for him to fake it with him already pissed off. 

“Good, I’m glad he’s seen sense. I’ll gladly aid him in divorcing his adulterous wife” Fudge stated to much of the shock of the other Aurors, Celia heard mutters of ‘not surprising with the way he looks and acts’. 

“You’ve been caught using an illegal portkey, we performed raids on both the Snape and Dumbledore’s places of residence. We found dark artifacts and the quills you planted in my office” Dolores stated, while her eyes glistened with manic happiness. 

So this was the way it was going to be? The planting evidence and the actual crime of the portkey, Uncle had saved Severus knowing this. They could claim Severus had taken Rosella out of the Inn with the portkey but it was easier for Uncle to push him aside and maybe get a spy on the inside. They were going to claim she was here regardless. 

A false victory by pretending to dismiss Umbridge and then a final attempt to get her family behind bars to regain credibility, Cornelius was truly desperate. 

“After we are done we will be expelling Mr Potter for…” Dolores continued. 

“You think Potter had a part in this” Celia interrupted with a small laugh. “No he was an easy pawn to use, he latches onto any parental figure he can get. All I had to do is insinuate I would take him away from his family and adopt him, finally making him a Dumbledore” she continued, smiling maniacally and spooking the Aurors.

“You monster, he is just a boy” Savage spoke in horror, pointing her wand at Celia.

“Mother always said children were the easiest to control, you really expected anything different from her daughter” Celia said, her eyes twinkling mischievously. “I planted the quills and told Peeves how to get into Dolores’s office, that he keep the fancy quills in the draws” she said with a chuckle. 

“The boy has suffered enough and you involved him in your crimes” Kingsley spoke up in fake anger, catching onto what she was doing.

“Quite, seize them!” Fudge ordered only for him, Dolores and Aurors standing with him, to be knocked out with a wave of Albus’s wand. The one’s behind them fell by Celia’s wand and she undid her father’s draining cuffs quickly while Albus made a bird call. 

Fawkes seemingly not having been far flew in through the open door and Albus pulled his family close, disappearing in a burst of flame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and most versions didn't really fit, I feel a bit guilty about bringing her back but I have plans.  
> Hopefully I can write a nicer chapter soon enough.  
> I'm thinking of making chapters longer in future if thats what you all prefer but they will take longer to make.


	19. A world apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus arrives at the Malfoy's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My words on J.K.Rowling being problematic has been moved to the first chapter.

Severus arrived at the manor, he had apparate from the spot the portkey took him to not give things away. He cleared his mind and went inside, it was dimly lit as he transversed the halls until he bumped into Narcissa.

“Severus. You're here, I heard the Inn was under Ministry watch” she asked in a concerned tone, looking at him and seeing his injuries still viewable but not as bad as they were originally. 

“I had help, Celia is protected. That’s what matters, I assume you need more potions. I have a few on me…” he said only to be dragged by the arm down the hall and below into their Potions laboratory.

“I would say no but it’s awful, Severus and we need as much help as we can get. Make sure to take breaks and let us know if you need anything. I’ll get a list of what we need” Nacissa said quickly and rushed out of the room. 

He started heating up the cauldrons and investigating the large laboratory for ingredients, he assumed Wiggenweld and healing salves were given…something for fungus, digestion and to build them back up after years of near starvation. 

Narcissa rushed in and handed him a list only to have Wilbur and Gena follow her into the laboratory.

Their white robes were ill fitted for the messy environment of the lab, he suspected they were chosen because they showed stains easily and they often destroyed their robes on a regular basis. They barely acknowledged him, at least their golden blonde hair was pinned up out of the way. 

They set up on their side of the Laboratory, Severus focused on the salves and the Wiggenweld potions on his side. Their hazel eyes flitted about the room and then they pulled out their notes from their robes.

The first set of batches were done and sent out of the room, they worked incredibly fast even passing each other prepared ingredients occasionally. If the Williams were here, _she_ was likely here.

He noticed something in their eyes...was it anger?

Then he heard laughing outside the laboratory in the hallway where they had entered from, the Williams glared at the source.

‘Did you hear? Sevy got played, that Dumbledore whore was fucking other guys all this time’

No she wasn’t. Celia would never do that to him. The twins were his, there was no doubt.

‘No offence to Severus, but I can’t blame her. He ain’t a pretty sight, not to mention he is an outright git sometimes’

‘Sometimes? He tormented the Longbottom boy till he became the boy’s personal boggart, Bella ain’t pleased he took that from her. She wanted a full set’

They laughed and walked off.

Longbottom was a danger to himself, he kept melting his cauldrons and forgetting basic instructions…...Celia did say it was difficult being his student...but she needed to be motivated and challenged to get better...she looked so distant and bored of the praise...she wanted to earn it.

When he pointed out flaws and suggested improvements she actually listened...she knew she had an unfair advantage. She knew what most students would give to visit Hogwarts during the holidays, what they didn’t see was Albus pushing her to be ahead of all of her work and training her to defend herself. 

She disliked the praise and he would often hear other students rant about her ‘special treatment’.

The praise she did seem to enjoy was for her baking, singing and gardening. 

He had seen the tree she had grown, it was a beautiful golden fruit tree. Phoenixes favourite food, it took years but it bore apples. It’s silver leaves glistened in the hidden garden at Hogwarts, she would enjoy preparing them for Fawkes to eat on the bench underneath it.

The garden was what she saw as her greatest achievement, she had made it into a truly beautiful place. She had a small river going through the garden, stone bridges, normal produce growing there as bushes or garden patches. 

She had set up several valves to water the garden on a timer, a combination of muggle plumbing and magic. He was shocked when she first took him there and wondered where on earth she got the seed for the tree, since they were highly sought after and almost impossible to grow without the right conditions.

She had said it was a family secret and the garden had to remain secret. She had talked about golden oranges and tomatoes at some point but the golden apple tree was beyond what most herbologists could accomplish. Pomona would freak out over just the tree. 

He had been in such deep thought that he had already finished another batch of potions, they would need another and then he could see her. 

She had a lot to improve on as a child, her Uncle had to help her a lot with Astronomy and kept getting her history books even though it would benefit the whole school better if he found someone who couldn’t make a class fall asleep like Professor Binns. 

He finished prepping the last batch for tonight when he heard Narcissa and Lucius whisper outside the door, he could barely make out the words but he knew it involved him.

The door opened and Lucius walked down to his side.

“Need any help?” he asked, Severus knew he wouldn’t like the news by the way Lucius avoided looking at him.

“No, but I should be done soon enough. Best wait until then for any bad news unless it’s urgent and involves my wife’s safety” Severus said, taking the cauldrons of the heat and letting them cool.

“We can handle the final steps, you should deal with this now. But know that we had no choice in the regard” Wilbur said softly, giving him a sad smile that did nothing to quell the slowly boiling rage he was feeling.

“Celia is alive and well, that we are certain” Gena spoke up, did they do something to her? 

Lucius quickly led him away from the delicate equipment and sensitive ingredients.

“What happened? What happened to my wife?” Severus snapped, his anger at breaking point.

“She’s safe that we are certain, but we don’t know where she is” Lucius began, they heard wind bellowing down the hallway as Severus looked positively fuming. 

“The Minister tried to arrest her and her family. They were going to arrest you also but Albus claimed you had left her and she took the blame for the quill incident” Narcissa stated, Severus breathed out and cleared his mind. 

“Albus and her knocked out the Aurors, then they escaped” Lucius said, the wind calming down. “There is something else, the Minister wants to talk to you about your devorce and about getting a statement for tomorrow’s paper” he continued, only for Severus to scowl.

“The Dark Lord insists on it, he wants you to do everything required of you to get your job back at Hogwarts” Narcissa told him, looking at him concerned. “Gena and Wilbur have already spoken up in your defence, even pushed for you to get your job back” she informed him, leading him into the study.

“You should rest for a bit, take some liquid courage and then…” Lucius suggested.

“Just let me have the bottle and send them in, I want this dealt with now and then sleep” Severus cut in and Lucius nodded before grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey for him. He poured him some into a glass tumbler but held on to the bottle.

“You get the rest after, so you don’t agree to anything you will regret. You want her back, remember and Umbridge is making hints” Lucius told him, sitting across him on the sofa.

“Then I best get some food sorted for us and we will stay with you for the whole thing” Nacissa said before exiting the room to attend to the Minister.

Severus nursed his glass before looking at the liquid appresively.

“She’s making hints?” Severus said, looking disgusted at the thought and put the tumbler down. 

“To be honest the very thought has made a lot of men stay somber around her” Lucius noted, pouring himself a glass. “Our Lord won’t punish you for refusing her, he was merciful in that regard” Lucius told him, Severus sighed in relief. 

Before he could thank Melin the door opened to Fudge and Dolores being led in by Narcissa. 

They sat down away from them and Dolores gave Severus an unsettling smile.

“Mr.Snape I’m sure you heard of soon to be ex wife’s actions” Dolores began, taking out a list. 

“I’ve just been informed about some of the details, she always had a flair for drama” Severus answered, avoiding eye contact with her and quickly downing his glass of firewhiskey.

“I assume that is one of the many reasons you left her and the children” Dolores continued, giving a false concerned smile toward him.

“On her capture Mrs.Snape will be sentenced to death for hiding a known criminal, her treatment of Mr.Potter, being in possession of a illegal portkey, attacking Aurors and members of state during her escape” Dolores started to list, she was enjoying this to Severus’s discomfort.

“That is quite a list of crimes” Nacissa injected, looking anxiously at Lucius.

“That’s not the whole list, but her attack on the Minister is enough to get her the death sentence and nothing will change that” Dolores said, with a chilling smile.

They heard a smash next door and a yell in pain. 

“That’s the elf Minnie, I will have words with her about being more careful around my fine china” Narcissa interrupted and quickly left the room. 

The children...killing her means killing them too, he couldn’t bear losing her but them too?

“I assume the sentence will be carried after the birth” Lucius injected, only for Dolores’s eyes to shine manically. 

“No, the children are too dangerous to live” Fudge interjected, giving Lucius a knowing look who went pale at the revelation. 

SMASH!

Several glasses and bottles broke instantly, the room began to feel cold.

“Apologies, I’m a bit sensitive when children are involved. Unborn or not, me and Narcissa could only have the one” Lucius quickly spoke up, adjusting himself.

“Of course, but you understand she is related to Dark Lord, Rosella and Albus. The children will always be a threat to everyone’s safety” Fudge continued, not budging on his stance.

This is how it’s going to be, we needed eyes to protect them. 

“But enough of it, I will help you with your devorce with your soon to be ex wife. We have the paperwork here and I will approve it myself afterwards. There's also your employment to discuss” Fudge said, almost joyfully.

“As the new headmistress of Hogwarts, there will be several staff changes. The Pomfrey’s and Minerva McGonagall have been fired. We have changed the alterations made between Albus and Fudge yesterday morning making decree twenty four only pertaining to guests” Dolores stated happily.

“What about the students related to staff?” Severus injected, only for Dolores’s smile to widen.

“Oh, we have decided it would be inappropriate to have staff related to students so they are to be fired post haste. We will be needing a new Potions master and considering what the Williams have told us the issues that were brought forward previously were major exaggerations” Dolores told him, letting out a small laugh.

“Severus is Draco’s godfather” Lucius pointed out, having finished cleaning up the mess with his wand. 

“We decided the decree only talks about blood relations” Dolores clarified.

“Good, I don’t want Severus to get back on his feet only to be knocked down again” Lucius said coldly and sat back down with Severus. 

“Well after your devorce is finalised we can discuss your teaching position in _private_ ” Dolores suggested, smiling sweetly at Severus.

“I would advise against talking alone, Severus is exceedingly tired after this. He did just lose his family and the money he invested into it, he will need to remember what he agreed to” Lucius quickly interjected.

“Of course, you will be following the Ministry’s approved curriculum this year and be focusing on Potions theory” Fudge said and handed Severus a book from his robes. 

Absolute trash. Nothing compared to the theory he taught with ACTUAL POTION MAKING. 

He looked at Lucius, who gave him a warning look. Severus pretended to look through the book and put in away.

Safer Potions by Gregory Stevens, what a joke.

He noticed Dolores’s disappointment by the intervention and Severus was glad for it, he is not becoming part of Umbridge’s plan of petty revenge on his wife...his soon to be ex wife.

Fudge brought out the paperwork, it was stupidly demeaning to his wife. She would have nothing, not a penny to her name, only her current clothes. A lot of it involved what she could inherit and things he should have no claim to. 

He wanted to offer all he had to have them spare the children, it could save Celia for a small amount of time and then he could fake her death then remarry her. But he knew he couldn’t, they would never agree and they would lose the chance to spy on the school. 

Not only that but he was sure Dolores was pining for his family’s death and his bed. Her personal revenge on Celia, they would take her money and him from her. Then she could waste the small window of time she had left trying to get an heir out of him….nothing he would allow, he would kill her before he even let her near his bed.

There was the interview, Wilson seemed just as hesitant as he felt. It was a lot of nonsense to make him look leagues better than his wife and to become the victim.

He could barely sleep in the room given to him in the manor that Narcissa insisted on, he felt cold and like he was being watched constantly during the night. He had checked and found nothing.

He awoke, Narcissa fussed and he reminded her that he was expected to eat breakfast at Hogwarts. He took some toast and tea to appease her, he felt the cold eyes on him again as he left. He thought it was Abraxas, a abino peacock of Lucius’s but it wasn’t and the curtains had closed by the time he saw where.

He apparated to Hogsmeade to see the sorry sight of them taking everything from the Inn to the Ministry for processing, they had almost finished fixing up the place and seeing what they were doing to Aberforth’s home made him feel a pang of guilt but he pushed forward. 

He saw the crowd of students watching in horror as some of their best teachers were forced out of their former home. Dolores smiled in glee as Flich took their things out of the castle, Severus occluded so she couldn’t see his dread.

He sensed the glares and looks of concern from the students.

But nothing compared to the look of pure hatred Potter was giving him. 

He will protect him regardless as he always done, he reached Dolores and she smiled at him.

“Welcome back Severus, we are currently cleaning out your classroom and quarters” Dolores said sweetly.

“She means they are destroying delicate potion making equipment” Heather spoke up as she marched past with her floating luggage out of the main doors followed by Poppy.

“As I said before it’s the schools property and it’s the current Headmistress prerogative to with it as they wish. Besides with the focus on Potions theory it is no longer needed” Dolores answered, happily. 

“Just don’t start complaining about the rising costs of the hospital ward when you have to outsource the potions you need” Heather answered and marched off with Poppy before Dolores could reply.

“Well ignoring that. I was hoping you join us all for breakfast while I welcome in the new staff” Dolores said sweetly. 

“Of course” Severus said.

Minerva was last and stared Dolores down.

“Dolores” Minerva said coldly before walking away with her head held high.

He followed Umbridge inside, as other teachers filtered in alongside them. 

Albert Stevens was now a healer, an embarrassment and based on the book he was carrying, he doubted they would be an efficient healer with inefficiency of his relation. Roger Wilt for Transfiguration and Edward Wilt for Herbology, Celia would fume at those decisions. Ellen Savage for Defence against the dark arts, Penelope Runcorn for Charms and Walda McNair Astronomy.

But one thing was unmistakable, that all the students were united in their hatred of Umbridge, even **Slytherin**. Well most of Slytherin, Draco must have been informed earlier by his father and told the whole house what really was happening. 

He could barely cope with the Hippogriff shit he was hearing but his new colleagues all smiled at this as they reached the staff table. Even McNair? He assumed she was intrigued by Dolores’s mistreatment of Harry, he spotted the anger and worry of his now again colleagues.

Dolores tried to sit down in Albus’s chair only to yelp in pain...no...it was still on the chair.

He had to stop himself from smirking, Albus had added a surprise for anyone deciding to sit on his chair without his consent. Celia’s fault of course, she loved sitting in his chairs but wasn’t permitted to sit on that one until the summer holidays, he only told Minerva how to remove it. 

Though it didn’t really hurt, Celia had dared him to sit on Albus’s chair in his office when he wasn’t around. It felt prickly and uncomfortable, they were soon caught to Albus’s amusement. 

He looked at the others and realised those who knew were going to do nothing exempt Sybil, to his annoyance. Penelope was rushing to try and remove it but was failing miserably.

They failed to notice the lack of food on the tables and the grumpy students, the elves would not do this on purpose…..Peeves?

He had delayed the kitchens before at the welcoming feast on the year of the Triwizard Tournament. 

“Severus don’t you know how to remove it?” McNair asked, smiling at him. 

“No, he said he would reveal it to his successor. He was always like that, the other chair has the same spell on it. I had thought he removed it, considering Celia is old enough to know better” Severus answered, now seeing the food in front of them. 

The last the elves needed was Umbridge breathing down their necks but if he was correct then this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was conflicted on certain parts of the chapter and decided show what a longer chapter would look like. I might just go back to writing as much as chapter requires, if this is too bulky for you guys.
> 
> Also I couldn't resist the bit on the apples, there is quite a bit on Firebirds/Phoenixes out there. I wanted to add a bit on the lore of the Dumbledore's connection to them for some time.


	20. The beginings of a Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeves and others start trouble

It had started with the chair and Peeves messing with the kitchens. 

Umbridge had yelled at Penelope and Snape to fix the chair but they could not, she had then threatened them both with suspension. The other teachers had stepped in to mention that Albus’s magic would be too much to deal with for most wizards.

Only for a huge dung bomb to go off outside the great hall while they were arguing, which had to be dealt with before lessons began that day.

The Ministry had written an eviction notice for the poltergeist and set a group of twelve to exorcise him but failed miserably, his pranks then became far more frequent and frustrating for Umbridge.

He flooded all the toilets and bathrooms, adding soap into the mix so that not only the floors were soaked but covered in bubbles. 

If that was not enough to upset Peeves, Umbridge had revoked his contract and he wasn’t pleased that his stale bread and swimming privileges that were given to him by Headmistress Mole were taken from him. 

He let no one near his hat.

They tried to take his box too. He _ really _ did not like that.

Harry had spotted Peeves cranking the box handle several times and singing to a different tune every time he played with it. He also saw Peeves hide tools and mementos in the large musical boxe’s hidden draws.

Umbridge couldn’t get into the headmaster’s tower much to her fury and had to use another room as an office.

Peeves constantly trashed her office and would interrupt every detention she would set. In a mixed set of fortune for everyone, with Celia blamed for framing Umbridge, she can’t use her quills on anyone. 

Peeves used to not interfere with classes and would just mess with everyone outside them but now he visited teachers he did not respect or were secretly given permission to mess with by the ghost council. The ghosts could not act openly against the Ministry but Peeves could.

That evening had not been better, as a lot of parents protested at the gates and had to have Hit wizards set to the school to scare them off. Students started to be pulled from Hogwarts to be homeschooled, Fudge believed they would come back after enough time passed.

Most of his classes bored him now. It was truly a relief when it was finally time to go outside for Care of magical creatures, as he didn’t need to read a Ministry approved book for it or listen to Trelawney. 

Trelawney had talked before about a prophecy she had made at the staff meeting about Celia being the ruin of the school, Umbridge had mentioned it during his meeting with McGonagall after his first Defence class. 

Harry had heard some of the other teachers joke about other prophecies they had heard about Celia, particularly Sprout and Flitwick. Minster, Headmaster, the works. Only for Heather to cut in to say she would never be Minister and be restricted by all the politics. 

He missed his old teachers, he also had started to like potions when they kicked out Madam Pomfrey and her mum. 

McNair liked to hand out punishments left, right and center while demanding they just read or look at charts. She did not seem to know what she was doing and she didn’t really care.

Runcorn in Charms was all authority this and Ministry that, half her lessons turned into rants about the lack of discipline most people had. She had ranted last Friday about how her tea was made this morning with milk added before the water and the poor penmanship of the class.

Savage, their Defence teacher, just told them to read the book and write an essay on each chapter so she knew that we understood it. Hermione asked if she finished her essays on every chapter then could she do her other classwork during the time. Savage wasn’t even that bothered by it and agreed as long as she did so and spent the time in the classroom.

Both Wilts couldn’t really be bothered to say anything about their subjects apart from follow the books. Roger would let them play exploding snap as long as they stayed out his face and pretended to be working when Umbridge checked the classroom.

Edward was the worst, he would talk down to them and talk about how bad certain women were and would complain about the women who would in his eyes ‘foolishly’ reject him. Apparently Celia had turned him down several years ago to dance with Snape, Edward would complain in Herbology about how she talked and talked about her silly plants. 

That's when Harry realised that he was the guy that Celia’s Aunt had tried to match her with, he also suspected he took the job to spite Celia and her love of plants. Edward did not seem to have much of a life apart from complaining about all the women he was rejected by and Celia was just one name on the very long list of many women who listened to him for a moment, then ran for the hills.

Edward didn’t check on Hufflepuff and his brother never checked on Gryffindor, but Runcorn did check on Ravenclaw and lecture them on proper etiquette to their dread.

The other staff did check on Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, they would rotate to make sure true anarchy did not come to pass. They all seem to help where Stevens could not and handed out potions when needed. 

Snape focused on Slytherin and avoided Umbridge at every turn. He looked miserable and for lying about everything, he deserved it. His classes were now boring and he rarely talked to them in class apart from when he was setting homework.

It had been a week into the boring new classes when he felt his robes heat up and he snuck off during lunch to find out it was the book Celia had told him to write in, it had new entries in the notes section. One of the pages detached into a moving photograph signed in a different penmanship that he hadn’t seen before.

It was of a smiling platinum blond haired woman with sparkling green eyes sitting in a chair with a lake behind them, with a raven perched nearby. 

To Snapey 

Love your  fiancée Olivia Malfoy 

He almost burned it out of rage when he suddenly remembered it was from Celia’s book and quickly looked at what she had written. 

It’s important to change your writing style with a new

face else they can identify you by your writing, it’s

taken some time to get settled, he must be in a state.

Could you do me a favor and brighten up his day with 

this? Also you should know by now the flu network is 

being watched, I will update when I can.

She was alive then and if she wasn’t angry at Snape then he really did not not know what to think. He was tempted to hold on to the photo but maybe he could get answers. He still hated Snape but he couldn’t deny Snape liked her but he still didn’t understand why Celia did. 

He made his way into the dungeons and heard Umbridge, he was going to leave until he heard what was being said.

‘.....she betrayed you and as a man of high standing you must know the importance of marriage’ 

‘It’s not even been a year, certain standards need to upheld and I have already been given other offers. It would be rude to not talk to them…’ 

‘I’ll have you know…’

He opened the door then and saw Snape had put himself behind the desk to shield himself from Umbridge, his eyes snapped to Harry then walked up to him with urgency.

“Yes, Potter” Snape said quickly.

“I was going to ask about my homework when I found you dropped this outside the door” Harry answered, handing him the photograph. Snape looked confused for a moment and then something seemed to click only for Umbridge to catch a glimpse of it.

“You were saying!” Umbridge snapped, turning red with rage.

“Olivia? She's a distant cousin of Lucius. She was homeschooled, Lucius suggested her” Snape spoke up, his face becoming emotionless once more. “I didn’t think this arrangement would progress this fast but Narcissa must have put in a very good word for me” he told her. 

“Lucius? I have never heard of such a cousin…” Dolores scoffed, glaring at him.

“Not surprising, they are distant and Olivia was sick all the time when she was younger. That’s why she has been traveling a lot lately” Severus continued, hiding the photo in his robes before Umbridge could snatch it. “We’ll have to wait the year before announcing the engagement and I have to court her properly…” he stated only for Umbridge to rush out in anger.

There was an air of silence for a few moments before Snape closed the door and put up a number of silencing spells for them before doing a quick search of the room. 

“Can’t be too careful” he stated, before sitting down behind his desk. “Her? I take it?” he asked and Harry nodded, a smirk spread across Snape’s face for barely a second and then it was gone.

“I will have to do something about your homework, you know that?” Snape said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yes” Harry replied, he probably will be questioned by Umbridge later.

  
“Good” Snape replied, not showing an ounce of emotion but his eyes did. It was strange to say the least but Snape seemed genuinely remorseful. Though Harry wasn’t sure for what. “How did you come by this? The book she gave you, I take it?” he asked, as he took the photo out of his robes and took out his wand to summon a frame for it. He placed it on his desk and smiled sadly at it.

“She told you?” Harry asked, baffled by this.

“Yes, she is...was my...she’s quite honest about these things….you know you can send messages back to her with that book of yours? I’ll show you how, if you let me tell her something” Snape told him, as he continued to look at the photo.

“Deal” Harry said, if Snape was telling the truth it was worth a shot.

Snape nodded and continued “just point your wand and focus on the writing in the book you want her to see then say bumblebee.” 

“Bumblebee?” he asked, this must be a trick...

“Dumbledore is an old word for bumblebee” Snape explained, looking a little amused at the statement. “I told her it would stand out but it's an old nickname of hers and she’s quite fond of it” he told Harry, now scribbling something down.

“What do you want me to say?” Harry said.

“That the answer is yes, that I love her and for her to focus their safety for now” Snape said, looking up at him having finished writing. Harry took the book out and wrote it down, then the book glowed yellow for a moment as he sent it. “Do you know the  Muffliato charm?” he asked and Harry shook his head.

Snape handed him the parchment, Harry looked it over and it was a permission slip for several books from the library.

“There, learn the charm from these books and what other spells you can from these. Irma will destroy this note away from prying eyes. You will be on your own if you get caught or injured” Snape informed him. “This list includes books you may find useful for your homework as well” he said, as he got up.

“There's a room on the seventh floor, left corridor. Walk past it three times, if you are in great need of it and it is not in use, it will appear. Think of what you want from it clearly, that you don’t want Umbridge or those who support the Ministry and her getting in” Snape continued, looking at Harry sternly. 

“You should have the brains to use it randomly and to ask it for a sensible escape route” Snape told him and Harry nodded. “You should leave before anyone else shows up” he informed him.

Harry was going to ask why he was helping but stopped himself. It was because of Celia. 

He left quickly, he was actually tempted to thank Snape which scared Harry at the thought but the door slammed behind and the decision was made for him. 

A place to train and the books to do so, it was the best he was going to get with Umbridge snooping the halls. He just had to tell the room he needed a place to train without the Ministry gaining access to it.

He made his way to the great hall and sat down. He spotted Umbridge interrogating Draco about Olivia Malfoy, only for Harry to hold back a chuckle when Draco asked which one? 

“They haven’t even been divorced that long and he’s already engaged? The nerve” Hermione said angrily before digging into her bangers and mash.

“Getting one wife was one thing but now the greasy git is getting another” Ron said in disbelief, shaking his head and going for more gravy. 

Harry began dishing up his food on his plate, nodding along with what they were saying. Umbridge was nearby still talking to Draco who had her mentally running in circles but it didn’t take long to work out he was in on the fact that it was Celia not his long lost distant cousin.

Umbridge rushed off angrily to write some overly polite but angry letters. He was deeply amused that Draco had sent her packing all while pretending to be helpful.

“Harry! You have nothing to say?” Hermione huffed angrily.

“Honestly I think it has more to do with Umbridge flirting with him and not leaving him alone” Harry replied after pouring the gravy over his mountain of mashed potatoes. “She was trying to get married to him when I stopped by to ask about my homework” Harry said, trying not to think about Umbridge while trying to eat his food.

“Blimey, she could make anyone run for the hills that one” Ron said before going for a pork sausage he had unearthed through his mountain of mash potatoes. 

“It doesn’t make it right, poor Celia must be crying her eyes out” Hermione continued only to look around for a bit. “Where’s Snape?” she then asked, looking baffled.

“Avoiding Umbridge, anyway I have some books to look at after class. I was wondering…” Harry began only for Hermione to cut it.

“Of course we will help, I was also wondering if I could make copies of those notes” Hermione interrupted.

“Sure, it’s not as if they're going to let us learn something useful” Harry said before continuing eating.

“Or go to Hogsmeade or write letters without them being checked” Ron listed, then whispered into Harry’s ear. “What was the real reason you went to talk to Snape?” he asked Harry.

“I’ll tell you when we have less chance of being overheard” Harry whispered back, Hermione smiled at them both and he noticed a knowing glint in her eye.

“Anyway, I hear Fudge wants to make attendance compulsory and prevent students from leaving” Hermione piped up, to keep the conversation going.

“How is he even in power at this point? He may have power over the Prophet but the parents were at the gates” Harry interjected, frustrated.

“They still believe him when he says the He Who Must Not Be Named is not back and a lot of people believe Celia to be behind everything” Ron interjected. 

“The amount of disappearances are mounting up, people are scared Harry. They may be angry at Fudge and Umbridge but they are claiming to be doing something about Celia” Hermione said.

It wasn’t right, Celia never did those things. Why wasn’t she hiding at the headquarters so she didn’t get caught?….Maybe she couldn’t or Dumbledore needed her to do something...It just didn’t make sense.

He would ask when he got some time alone away from prying eyes, then he could tell Ron and Hermione safely about what else happened. 

It wasn’t long until lunch was over and he had classes again, he kept hearing mutterings of wanting to practice real spells and them worrying about the disappearances. 

They grabbed the books from the library without incident and hid away from the others in an unused classroom with the help of the twins. He just managed to catch them up on what happened.

“It’s good she is okay, but a lake in a large forest that could be a number of places and we have no idea where that could be” Hermione said, as her brows furrowed in thought.

“Umbridge saw the photo, she might be able to find her now” Ron suggested, looking worried. 

“I doubt she is there now, since she sent the photo. She probably needed to take it outside headquarters or is constantly on the move” Hermione speculated, making them relax a bit. 

“Why even risk the photo? At all? Isn’t Snape part of the order?” Harry asked, though he doubted Snape was part of the order for any good reason.

“Umbridge has been trying to marry him and has been watching him like a hawk. He probably hasn’t visited in a while and can’t risk it” Ron said.

“It does prove one thing for certain, Celia is getting information on what is happening in the school and it’s not from Snape” Hermione stated and the others nodded.

“A spy? That means we have another ally, a way to contact the order!” Harry said excitedly only for Hermione to shake her head.

“Not necessarily, she said she couldn’t say certain things to the papers otherwise she risks other people’s lives. Correct?” Hermione said. 

“Yes? What do you mean? She was going to talk about Umbridge and her lesson plans but…” Harry answered only to stop when the pin dropped.

“I was thinking maybe Celia is a double agent” Hermione suggested and Ron blinked in surprise. 

“Blimey, that explains a lot” Ron exclaimed.

“It would explain why she was trying to get me to be more sneaky, so I didn’t blow her cover. She even used the last name Malfoy and Draco covered for her” Harry said, that must be why she married Snape!

“Umbridge is trying to be all friendly with the Malfoy’s, it would make sense he was getting information back to his father without problems” Ron said excitedly. 

“Maybe she’s been spying on Snape all this time? They have been together for over 6 years” Harry suggested and Ron nodded in agreement.

“Or Snape is one too? He is able to watch Slytherin and is friends with Lucius. Besides he can’t be friendly with us otherwise it would blow his cover” Hermione said only for them to look at her in disbelief. 

“Nah, Snape is just a git. But it does mean Dumbledore is taking things seriously and having her watch him” Ron injected, shaking his head.

“She is pregnant with Snape’s kids” Hermione argued, looking annoyed at the both.

“Well, she needs to keep her cover” Ron continued as Harry just nodded. “I mean it would look odd after all this time if she didn’t marry him or give him something to get rid of any suspicions” Ron said and Hermione glared at them both.

“They weren’t planned, she almost quit the post because of them before being forced out of it” Hermione reminded them but Harry wasn’t buying it. 

“What if they were? What if she wanted to leave...” Harry suggested.

“Stop! You can’t just assume such things without proof, it’s dangerous with You Know Know Who back and even so for a double agent. He would know that it’s…” Hermione cut in, looking disgusted at them both.

“Have you looked at him, Hermione? He’s a right git too” Ron said.

“He helped Harry” Hermione countered.

“Because I gave him a photo and got Umbridge to stop asking to marry him” Harry injected, he was fed up with these arguments as it is. 

“You proved to him that his pregnant wife was alive and well. Allowed him to talk to her. He loves her and is willing to do things for her, we don’t understand. Besides he seems to be different after returning” Hermione explained, trying to appeal to them. 

“You want us to forgive him? After all the stuff he has done?” Harry Spat, he was starting to lose it with her. 

“Maybe we can get him to help us more through her” Hermione suggested only for Harry to shake his head. 

“I doubt it, he probably has a lot of photos of her and he knows she is safe now. Not to mention she will only write when it’s safe” Harry reminded her and Hermione sighed in frustration. 

“He probably knows where to look for her as well and can now go find her with Umbridge now leaving him alone” Ron added and Hermione just nodded. 

“Well we have a place to practice magic now and books to do, including what Celia has already given us...Maybe we should start fighting back?” Hermione continued and they turned back to her in surprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, tea can get into quite a debate, but everyone likes it there own way and should not be judged for it or for not liking it.


	21. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celia and her family on the run

They sat waiting for food in the Witch’s bonnet, Celia had changed herself into a red muggle shirt and black trousers with white trainers. She now had short brown hair and freckles. Her bump was showing now, they were limited on how much they could change her appearance due to the twins.

Her Uncle and Father had shorter hair with freckles. They had settled for blue buttoned shirts and black trousers with black dragonhide boots.

Their tomato soup and sliced buttered bread as well as their butterbeer arrived. 

Celia went to dip her bread when she noticed her Uncle’s shift in deamour, she dipped the bread and examined the soup on the bread slice.

Sleeping draught.

“Sorry, I need to get some air. I’m not feeling so good” Celia spoke up and they took the cue to politely excuse themselves.

They quickly left and made sure to cover their tracks as they went to make camp somewhere else and find something to eat. 

It had been this way for over a month, they escaped only to be surrounded seconds later.

That’s when they realised the black glowing box had another function. They were lucky they didn’t arrive directly to the headquarters, they might have not been able to track the exact location but they had bet that it would give a general location. 

They couldn’t risk it, while Heather couldn’t be seen anywhere the other order members and her Aunt must have been in trouble herself. 

They had thought they had lost them several times only for the Aurors to find them again. It was only when they settled into more rural areas that found peace, they had checked for extra surprises and had changed clothes several times. 

That’s when they suspected that the more urban areas had something that would go off when they used magic in them. Someone had been busy. 

Uncle had used a random owl to talk to the order and found the boxes had a large range of detection and if certain spells were detected they would notify Aurors. 

There lies the problem, they could only alter their appearances so much by muggle methods with their current skills. They needed a muggle professional but they didn’t know any they could safely approach as they truly looked like. 

Celia had to learn to dye her hair the muggle way, but their coloured contacts irritated her eyes. She was slowly getting better at applying makeup the muggle way, but she still had to buy more as time passed.

They had all been cut off from their money and were relying on Uncle’s emergency stash. 

It had been risky, but Celia had hoped Harry could get the photo to Severus without being caught. She had contacted Narcissia...Lucius was too risky but she had bet on that factor they actually cared for Severus and wanted a leg up with the Dark Lord by reporting they knew she was alive. 

They heard a rustling in the bushes as they made their way through a forest to change locations. 

They were surrounded again, they had been lucky the past few times but she was getting tired.

It wasn’t just Aurors and Hit Wizards this time. It was other witches and wizards glaring angry at them. 

Why hadn’t they apparated? 

She saw her Uncle’s pale and irritated face, they couldn’t. Fudge emerged with more Aurors. 

They would have to fight their way out, easy for Uncle and father but she was in the way. Fudge knew this.

They meant to kill them. 

A path they needed a path. 

They couldn’t get a word in when spells started firing and she was moved out of the way, her father was focused on protecting her. She had to fight but she tired easily now. 

Her Uncle was focusing on knocking them out but as he made progress he had to deflect spells from Celia as well. She felt sick, her vision became blurry as she fell onto her knees. 

There were several bursts of green light aimed at her…..the killing curse! 

The flutter of wings as Fawkes swooped down to her and they disappeared in flash, they weren't far from the fighting. Even Fawkes was limited in this situation.

She was surrounded by a young brown haired witch and two middle aged wizards with greying brown hair. They glared at her, Celia was in no state to fight back and they knew it.

She barely dodged the large blast that took down the tree behind her only for Fawkes to swallow a blast of green light whole and burst into flames. Celia scooped him up into her shirt immediately to protect him and dodged a stupefy spell. 

She tried running only for the vines to ensnare her leg….she went to destroy the vines only to be disarmed. Fawkes began chipping loudly in fear for her in her shirt.

No...No...if she...the children will die too.

They didn’t care, tears flowed down her face. She tried to focus a wordless spell only to be immobilised. 

No...no...something snapped in her. It is kill or be killed...no time for her Uncle’s indealogy.

She focused on thinking the words of the countercurse and tried to fight the spell on her as much as she could only to see the main group take their attention to her. 

They had escaped without her...she was going to die. 

Did they think Fawkes had gotten her out? 

“Ms.Dumbledore I’m sure you know what happens next don’t you?” Fudge said as he approached her. “Take her to the Ministry to keep locked up until we sentence her, we can use her and the bird to draw out the other two” he ordered and the Aurors went and grabbed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a few problems with notes again


	22. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans for what is ahead

The fireplace crackled in the dimly lit dining room, the large windows across the length of the room had massive black curtains with silver embroidery displaying snakes. The Death Eaters with Voldemort at the end all sat at the long black dining table and listened intently to Lucius as he gave his report.

Severus’s face twisted as white hot rage began to build up…..

SMASH!

The windows all broke suddenly, glass shards getting everywhere excluding Voldemort who merely turned the shards that went towards him into sand. His eyes snapped to Severus who was paler than usual and in shock rather than his usual restrained self.

“Apologies, it was me, my Lord” Rosella spoke up, readjusting herself and brushing herself down. She helped Wilbur and Gena clean themselves up with a wave of her dark brown wand, Severus noticed the roses engraved growing on the hilt.

“Surprising, considering she betrayed you” Voldemort asked, perplexed by the reaction.

“The girl was heavily brainwashed by Albus by a young age, to be honest I wanted her to die with some dignity by serving a greater purpose” Rosella said, her cold eyes not betraying any emotion. “The twins could be useful to us, when it comes time to create another body for you my Lord” she continued, a smile placed on her lips as she watched Severus who was now his usual emotionless self.

“True, I will be needing a better body after the boy is defeated and they could provide the materials. Whenever I need them” he replied, showing her a small smile of approval much to Bellatrix’s distaste.

“Celia is a filthy half blood my lord with Dumbledore’s blood...” Bellatrix began, looking hopeful at Voldemort but he ignored her to talk Lucius much to her annoyance. 

“What are the chances of removing Celia without suspicion, Lucius?” he asked and Lucius shifted uncomfortably.

“Abysmally low, she is tightly locked up and guarded with several of the Williams toys being used to keep her there. It makes Rosella’s former cage look like child’s play” he said grimly.

Voldemort turned to Rosella and asked “Could you get them to deal with it?.” 

“Yes but we would need a huge distraction if it’s what I’m suspecting. I would need an hour and polyjuice potion” Rosella stated, her brows furrowing.

“An hour! There’s no way we can get that long!” Lucius snapped, glaring at her.

“You expect them to be child’s play to deal with Lucius? They trained under my wing, their ‘toys’ almost as hard to replicate as the draining cuffs” Rosella explained, as they turned to look at her. 

“I have some polyjuice potion and several other potions that could be useful” Severus said, but the Dark Lord shook his head and locked eyes with Rosella.

“Your traitor sister has a family we can use instead, we could rescue her but that hour could be used to retrieve the prophecy. You could always have a new wife and more children Severus” he stated, looking displeased. “Celia hasn’t done anything but cause trouble for us, you should have divorced her long before this” he continued.

“My Lord, trouble or not. She is invaluable in dealing with Dumbledore” Rosella injected.

He let out a small chuckle and then snarled at her, standing up and pointing his wand at her. 

She didn’t scream in pain but even her usual cold eyes showed fear.

“I remember how useful she was with dealing with Dumbledore!” he spat as she remained on the floor in pain much to Bellatrix’s delight. “That old fool became more persistent after you took her! The damage he did in hopes of rescuing her!” he yelled before grabbing her white robe by the collar to pull her up to glare into her eyes.

“No! I do not fear for the girl! Nor do I care for her! But if she returns here! I will give her my definition of mercy!” he continued snapping at her as she tried to look back at him without showing her fear. If it was anyone else, then they would have been fooled. “After that I will feed her and her brats to Nagini! Now get out of my sight!” he growled before dropping her.

She bolted out of the room without a single word. 

“All of you! And Severus! She will die! Marks my words!” he yelled and they left the room at great speed.

Severus didn’t get a word in with Lucius as he became preoccupied with Macnair. 

He made his way out of the manor and apparated a few times till he was a twenty minute walk from the orders headquarters, he drank some polyjuice potion in a secluded spot to shift into a short dirty blond man. He altered his clothes and made his way carefully to headquarters. 

He opened the door to find Aberforth out of his dirty clothes from his long journey, it took some work but they had managed to get headquarters with Albus without being caught. The Ministry was waiting for them to go to them. Aberforth had his wand trained on him and glared at him. 

“It’s Severus” he stated as Aberforth kept wand pointed at him.

“What was Celia’s favourite toy as a baby?” he asked.

Severus took a long breath and proceeded to speak “Mr.Bumbles, a bumblebee that Albus knitted for her. It had to be constantly cleaned and repaired from her taking him everywhere until one of her cousins threw him into a muggle park pond, the muggles couldn’t find it. She was so upset she had to be sent to stay with Albus for the rest of the weekend.” 

“Correct, now get in” Aberforth instructed and Severus complied, not wanting to upset the overly tired wizard further. 

They entered the dining room only for the potion to wear off and for him to wait to gain his breath again.

Aberforth pulled out a seat for him and sat next him. 

“What news?” Albus asked, not waiting a beat, only to receive a sharp glance from Aberforth.

“There will be no rescue, he’s focusing on the prophecy. He considers her too troublesome to rescue. He lashed out at Rosella and ended the meeting. He’s made it clear he will kill Celia and children” Severus said solemnly, the whole table fell silent.

“He argued with Rosella?” Albus asked.

Severus continued while looking directly at Albus “She suggested the twins could be useful in restoring his body when needed, but when she guessed she would need an hour to get Celia out and he then dismissed the idea then she argued that she could be used against you.”

“He didn’t like the idea of using Celia as bait?” Tonks asked, confused.

“You weren't in the thick of it when Celia was last kidnapped but Albus terrified even us, he was relentless in his search for her” Alastor explained, as Tonks looked warily at Albus. 

Albus looked the worst out of three of them, but he was still going and only Aberforth dared to tell him to sleep. 

“An hour sounds about right, the cell is heavily guarded and has been set up with all manner of contraptions to keep her there” Kingsley noted. 

“Well Albus cracked the cuffs...” Sirius said only to stop after seeing Albus’s expression unchanging and vacant.

“It took months to crack them, Rosella taught Wilbur and Gena herself. Not to mention she can get them to help and has access to all their research” Albus stated, looking back at Sirius who paled.

“If we try to rescue her, they will go after the prophecy while we look the other way” Alastor said, the table fell silent. Aberforth glared daggers into the table, Albus remained silent and Severus scowled.

They all remained silent for a few minutes that felt like an eternity. 

“We would have to grab her while they are transporting her” Sirius piped up, he looked between Albus and Alastor hopeful. 

“To do that we would have to fight our way out, there's too many Auror’s guarding her and other measures to stop her escaping” Alastor said, the rest of the members at the table remained silent. “They may just decide to sentence her in the cell earlier than planned” he told Sirius. 

“There must be something we can do? We can’t just let die” Arthur injected and Alastor shook his head.

“There is something we can do...what I can do” Albus said only to pause for a moment. “It’s risky but I could make a trade” he said in a voice that was almost close to a whisper.

“What! But the order needs you, Albus! There must be another way!” Minerva snapped, shaking angrily. “Without losing either of you” she said fiercely, staring him down.

“Cornelius won’t even accept that, he’s invested too much in tearing her down and is too confident in himself” Alastor said, leaning onto his staff for support. “We might be able to help Fawkes escape his special cage in the Minister’s office” he continued, Albus looked up at him and nodded.

“He will likely try and get to her, he’s a smart and loyal bird” Albus said, giving Alastor a small smile. “He will be fully grown again soon enough and he will be waiting for an opening” he stated before nodding. 

“Better than sacrificing yourself, he might be able to get her out on his own” Sirius said, only for Albus to chuckle. 

“No, I would come quietly but only when Celia has been confirmed to be unharmed what happens afterwards is dependent on Fudge” Albus stated, as Aberforth nodded. “I have no intention of dying when I’m still needed” he said and the rest of the order members breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“In the meantime we will need to observe the situation a little longer before deciding our next plan of action, I suspect Fudge will try something underhanded. So we should aim to act the day before her scheduled execution in a week’s time” Albus continued and the rest of the group nodded. “Now, it has been a long couple of days. Let’s end for now, unless there’s anything else?” he asked the group, who remained silent for a few moments before being dismissed by Albus. 

Severus and Aberforth remained in the room while Albus left to get some sleep. 

“Severus, make sure you get some sleep. Celia will need you up and about when we get her back” Aberforth said, stopping at the door for a moment. Severus nodded and got up to leave.

Aberforth gave him a reassuring pat onto his shoulder as he left. 

Severus took a deep breath and took another sip of polyjuice potion then made his way out of the house. He made his way to a nearby public bathroom when no one was there and changed back then stopped shortly after exiting to take out a vial of golden liquid. 

  
  



	23. A call to action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the DA overhears something about Celia

They sat there listening to the new extendable ear in the room of requirement, the twins had managed to bribe Peeves to help them plant the other end in Umbridge’s office for exchange joke supplies. 

‘So it’s happening the day after tomorrow then? They finally going off the Dumbledore bitch’

They heard a small laugh from Umbridge before replying ‘no dear, tonight’

‘Tonight?’

‘Can’t risk Albus rescuing her before the deed is done and it will buy us time to surround him, then take him out. We can then easily deal with his brother and then all will be right in the world’

‘Less muggle lovers the better’

‘Just don’t say a word to anyone other than the Wilts and Runcorn, the others don’t see the true value of our mission’

‘Of course, I assume it will be the curse then’

‘Yes, they will visit her cell and do the deed’

Harry pulled away after MacNair and Umbridge began laughing. 

“Tonight?” Hermione repeated, she stepped back and sat down looking pale with shock.

“They are going to do it before the Order can save her, they probably planned to rescue her tomorrow” Ron said flabbergasted as he looked back at the others.

“We need to tell Snape! He can…” Hermione began, Harry pulled out the marauders map and frowned. 

“Snape is not in the castle” Harry said angrily, the rest of them paled.

“Maybe he knows and is rescuing her” Ron injected, only for the twins to shake their heads.

“Or he’s drinking away the pain, he’s been a right mess since she’s been captured” Fred said and George nodded.

“And I doubt Umbridge has told him anything, she’s been out for blood after she found out he was off the table” George said and the others stayed quiet for a few moments. 

“Then we can do it” Harry said, looking between them. 

“You’ll need a big distraction” Fred said and George smiled at him.

“We can handle that” George said, smiling cheekily at them.

“How will we get there? Umbridge has our brooms” Hermione asked.

“Thestrals” Harry said, the others nodded.

“They are invisible to most people, we’ll need to call for help from the others. At the edge of the forbidden forest?” Hermione noted, Harry nodded and she took out the coin. She muttered a few words with her wand and everyone else’s coins heated up.

“Right George, it’s time for our exit. I believe we have outgrown our education. Time to show our talents to the outside world. D’you reckon?” Fred said, grinning at his twin who nodded. 

“Definitely” Fred answered and they both went off down the escape route at the end of the room. “Don’t worry, we will have the whole school splitting hairs to cover your escape. Oh feel free to take the gifts we left you here” they spoke up before disappearing.

“The cloak?” Hermione asked and Harry nodded, bringing it out so they could make their way out down to the forest and grabbed the box of tricks left to them. They had a few close encounters but made it to the outskirts of the woods to see Luna, Ginny and Neville. They waited a few moments and explained everything they could before deciding not to wait any longer before tempting out the thestrals. 

They just got the thestrals to come to them when they heard large bangs and fireworks, then spotting a W in the sky with two dots disappearing into the distance. 

They nodded and got up onto the thestrals, Harry and Luna having to help the others to climb on to them. 

There was a sudden jolt as the thestral leapt up into the sky when he informed it where to go. They arrived and Ron muttered never again to the skeletal horse as they made their way to the visitors entrance. 

They made their way to the desk and the female clerk instructed them to wear badges as well as state their business. They soon toppled out and made their way to the wizard to have their wands weighed, it was annoying but he knew no other way for them to get into the Ministry.

The wizard wasn’t there, in fact the Ministry was almost empty. It was discomforting to say the least and as they reached the lift, his scar began to throb. He wasn’t sure what floor she would be on. 

“Level ten, it’s where the courtrooms are. I think there's the detention area under them” Ron said.

They reached level nine and found the place empty, then made their way to the stairs for level 10. 

It was circular and there were gilded gates closing many of the cells for all but one. At the end of the hall was a large door covering glowing red runes, that’s when they noticed that even the guards here were missing. 

They walked up to the door, examined it and looked quickly at Hermione who turned pale. 

“How are we going to get this open?” Harry asked, looking at the door confused.

There was noise down behind the door, several thuds. The light flickering from the runes on the door dimmed before disappearing completely. 

The door swung open and they saw Celia standing over two Aurors with a glowing stone in her hands, looking at them with cold eyes. Harry brushed it off, that she was tired and she then awkwardly smiled at them. 

“Am I hallucinating? Ain’t you meant to be at school” Celia said, looking between them. 

“We came to rescue you, we heard they moved up your execution today” Hermione informed her, Celia stepped forward as she began brushing down her prisoner gown. Her belly was showing a lot now but she seemed to still have her energy. 

“Thank you, but I can’t say I’m not worried about you lot. The Aurors here are no picnic” she stated looking around the area. “Luckily I learned alot about mother’s inventions from Uncle, they weren't easy to crack and it took a while to snatch a wand as well as get the key stone for the door” she explained.

“We don’t know a way out other than the…” Harry began only for Celia to inject. 

“Atrium? Yes most won’t, our best bet is to find a member of the order on guard duty in the department of mysteries” she stated, only for Harry’s brows to furrow.

“Why are they there and not helping you escape?” Harry snapped. 

“Because of circumstances I will tell you, your prophecy is down there and Voldemort wants it. The order is guarding it to stop him hearing it in its entirety” Celia explained, he looked confused. “They can’t touch it, only those it involves can otherwise they go insane and It’s a difficult process to destroy one” she said.

“Can you destroy it?” Harry asked and she nodded. “Then I will retrieve it and you can destroy it, if it’s that dangerous” he continued, nodding towards the others and Celia smiled.

They moved quickly and reached the hall of prophecies, they looked for an order member but there was none to be found. They reached Harry’s prophecy and the other looked at the other rows for anyone hiding.

“Hey! Celia has one! But it’s gone...someone took it” Ron said running up to them and Harry looked back at Celia.

“The Minister ordered me to remove it when I was hired at the Ministry, I never got to hear the thing...to be honest that’s when he started acting up around me” Celia explained. 

Harry hesitates but picks up the prophecy and looks at it for a moment. 

“Could I hear it before we destroy it?” he asks and she nods.

“Yes, but I will have to get somewhere safe to do so” she answers, smiling at him and he handed her the prophecy only for several figures to appear in masks pointing their wands at them. 

“You're with them! How could…” Harry yells in anger, stepping back from her and pulls out his wand only to see a woman appear behind Celia with a death eater pointing his wand at her throat.

Celia...but that means. 

“Surprising how much she looks like me when I was young, apart from her _ filthy _ father’s eyes” the woman holding the prophecy said, her form shifted revealing a much older woman standing in front of him with cold green eyes. “I’m Rosella by the way, you're wondering why she is here as well...she’s insurance that Severus and you behave” she explained, as a creepy grin spread across her lips.

“He begged me to save her and I did, even Albus would have issues with her cage. As for me, I was waiting for someone else but after I heard you outside her cage I changed plans” she continued and walked up to the death eater next to the one holding Celia and ripped off his mask revealing Severus. 

They heard clapping as a crazed black hair woman appeared down the middle aisle, Neville took a step back and pointed his wand at the woman. 

“Evening Bella, what time do you call this?” Rosella said mockingly, as she brushed a finger across Severus’s check much to his discomfort. “Anyway, you lot will come quietly otherwise Celia gets it” she said cheerily and they put their wands away.

“Ah, no fun. I wanted to play with dear little Neville” Bellatrix complained, making a pouting face much to Rosella annoyance.

“Rewards are for those who follow orders and behave to the best of their ability. We are taking them to  _ him _ first” Rosella stated and directed the others to surround the group. Celia glared at her and Rosella chuckled. “Don’t be too mad dear, your children will serve us greatly” Rosella said sweetly and let out a small laugh. 

They walked and followed them to the Atrium, looking for weaknesses they could expose or a way to free Celia. 

They reached the fountain only to see Voldemort waiting for them, he spotted the Prophecy in Rosella’s hands and Harry captured. His face spread a discomforting creepy smile as he walked downwards towards them. Only for his gaze to snape towards the lift as it opened again and a musical bird call was heard as Fawkes flew out. 

Out stepped Albus and several order members. 


	24. A day I would like to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle begins

Albus and Aberforth were first out of the lift only to hear Rosella tutting at them as she pointed to Celia, they stopped in their tracks as Kingsley, Arthur, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Alastor stepped out.

Another woman stepped out looking like Celia and Rosella with warm green eyes, it took him a moment until she poked her tongue out for Harry to realise it was Ellie. 

They looked between Celia and the children, stopping movement until the man holding Celia just collapsed onto the ground. Harry noticed her right hand was still in the air where her former capturer’s chest was and Severus pulled her close to get her out of the way of an incoming killing curse. 

Harry and the DA took this opportunity to launch several stunning spells, followed by several spells from The Order. 

Severus was helping Celia towards a fireplace, only for them to try duck under another killing curse aimed at Severus’s back but Fawkes intervened. Fawkes swallowed the green curse up whole and burst into flames. 

They turned to see the golden centaur statue gallop towards Voldemort from the fountain, the wizard leapt off to defend the children and the witch ran to defend Celia and Severus. The goblin and house elf ran to the fireplaces to stop the death eaters from escaping. The Death eaters turned white when their hostages were no longer under their control.

They resorted to attacking at random. Kingsley disarmed two and Albus bound them, going after several more in the process. 

Rosella started sending several blasts of magic at the house elf and goblin statues, taking off chunks of them as well as preventing Celia from leaving. Aberforth and Ellie intervened, sending several well aimed spells towards her only for Voldemort to block them. 

Bellatrix had targeted Sirius and Harry, sending several jinxes their way, the wizard statue had lost its head and left arm as they continued fighting. Rosella aimed an explosive spell at the statue shattering it, taking away their defence and then destroyed the goblin and house elf. 

She went for the centaur next but it turned to gallop towards her, she dodged it and sent several blasts towards it which eventually shattered it. 

The Order had managed to round up several death eater’s now and Albus turned his attention to Voldemort as they continued to gain ground. Rosella retaliated by destroying every fireplace in her path one by one, collapsing them in and choosing to leave one usable. Severus handed Celia something from his robes and continued to protect her. 

Rosella pressed her wand to her mark before continuing her barrage of attacks, now focusing on the witch statue. 

He used the shield charm to protect them from the shattering of the witch statue, Celia struggled to get to Fawkes who Severus rushed to scoop up. Celia blocked several spells from Rosella aimed at Severus as he returned to her. 

Aberforth and Ellie tried to intervene but Wilbur and Gena joined in.

Rosella took a step backwards at the same time as Voldemort and they breathed out of their hands unleashing two large fiery serpents aimed at Albus.

Bellatrix began laughing as Sirius began to lose ground as more death eaters arrived alongside others in white robes through the remaining fireplace. 

Macnair was among them, she then with Walden Macnair started targeting Harry drawing him away from Sirius. 

Lupin and the other members were struggling to keep on the attack while defending the DA.

The Dumbledore’s army were managing to do some damage but they were heavily inexperienced compared to who they were fighting. 

Celia and Severus were focusing on defending themselves as they were the closest to the fireplaces. Aberforth got closer to them only to be forced to defend himself further only to see Rosella apparate, he rushed to Celia and Severus. 

He pushed Celia into Severus making him stumble back out of the green blast that hit Aberforth in the back. Celia went white as a sheet and screamed as Aberforth fell to the floor.

The fiery serpents had been extinguished as Albus saw his brother fall, Celia began unleashing a barrage of attacks at Rosella who had struck the killing blow before Severus could stop her. 

He focused on protecting Celia, as Rosella stepped backward.

Both Dumbledores began fighting back more fiercely than Harry thought possible. 

Rosella barely got hit by one of Celia’s spells and it caused a large cut to appear across her check. 

Albus summoned the water from the fountain to encase a huge group of death eaters, while Celia summoned a fiery whip. She started lashing out at Rosella who barely deflected each strike.

Both Macnairs were now fighting Harry and Lupin.

Ellie, Kingsley and Alastor were keeping Voldemort busy as Albus then released the death eaters from their watery prison unconscious. He bound them effortlessly with a flick of his wand and he then conjured ropes to latch around Rosella from behind only for her to apparate again.

She reappeared behind Sirius but he was ready for attack and deflected it away from him. That’s when they began to both fight Sirius, Sirius stumbled back at this new intensity and Rosella went for a killing blow only to be shoved to the ground by Bellatrix so she could get the blow. 

There was a smash and wraith appeared from Rosella’s robes, that began speaking only to be silenced by Albus. 

Voldemort let out a yell of fury.

He started attacking Rosella again only for her to apparate again, he then was set upon by Voldemort who had apparated to his location.

Sirius regained his footing only to be put on edge again as Wilbur and Gena went after him as well only for Bellatrix to hastily send several killing curses towards them and Sirius. But Rosella apparated behind them and took Wilbur and Gena as she apparated again causing two other death eater’s who were behind them to die instead.

Harry turned white and he heard Bellatrix’s triumphant scream, only for her to be tangled in a coil of Celia’s fiery whip dragging her down to the floor. 

That’s when they heard the fireplace and several people rushing to their location, Severus pulled Celia to him roughly so the green blast sent their way didn’t hit her. She had bruises now on her arms and small cuts on her arms.

The killing curse narrowly missed Bellatrix on the ground and Rosella chuckled. 

Voldemort noticed the increase of Aurors and the Minister’s presence with his now majorly diminished numbers, then apparated to Rosella taking her with him. Bellatrix let out a scream in anger and apparated after them. 

Several more death eaters apparated out, including Wilbur and Gena. 

The Aurors rushed to get the rest and Celia took a few steps before collapsing in Severus’s arms. 

Both Macnair’s were among the captured and Fudge paled at their attire. 

Albus went to check on Celia and nodded at Severus before walking up to a piece of rumble of the wizard statue’s head then saying loudly “Portus”. The rumble glowed blue and he indicated to him to follow as Severus picked Celia up his arms to carry her to where Albus was standing near Harry. 

“Dumbledore!....don’t just stand there seize him!” Fudge bellowed, but before he could get another word in Celia, Severus and Harry were gone.


	25. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus begins to deal with the aftermath

The Aurors looked at Fudge in shock and disbelief, standing there refusing to follow his command. 

The Atrium was a mess, the security desk, fireplaces, statues, even Fudge’s banner was destroyed in the battle. 

“You saw him Minister, I did too. Lord Voldemort” Savage stated, looking at the Minister shaking her head.

Fudge shook his head and snapped angrily “Doesn’t matter he’s been caught twice with illegal portkeys and his niece is a known criminal…”

“Really? Some would say she said those things to protect Harry from expulsion” Dumbledore interrupted, he was tired and he had students to care for...as well as a brother and….a niece. 

Albus’s eyes flickered fiercely before speaking in a dangerously low voice “I’m ready to fight your men again. I will win, now you are not using my _ pregnant  _ niece against me.”

“Look here…” Fudge said, pointing his finger at Albus but it did nothing to hide his fear.

“Look around you Cornelius we fought off Voldemort and you have a large group of his followers captured. Right in front of you” Albus said, indicating to the bound death eaters behind him. “You will remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts and clear my niece of all charges then I will give you half an hour of my time tonight to explain what has happened here. Any further questions can be answered with a letter addressed to me at Hogwarts” Albus said sternly, staring the man down. 

“I’m the Ministry of Magic! You can’t order…”

“Use what little of your common sense you have left Cornelius, you need me more than ever now that he has returned” Albus continued, now turning away from the now pink and ruffled Minister to walk over to the others. He stole a glance at Aberforth, his heart panged and he kneeled down to close his eyes.

“I will protect Celia as you did, with my life brother” he whispered into Aberforth’s ear and kissed his forehead. A tear rolled down his check and he stood up.

He walked up to Kingsley and the children. 

“Alastor has taken Tonks to St.Mungos, Ellie has gone to get Heather and Poppy. Everyone else has minor injuries, but will they live” Kingsley informed them, only for the remaining fireplace to brighten with an emerald hue.

Poppy and Heather rushed out in their mediwitch clothes with a large bag of medical supplies. Poppy took the bag and went to the students aid, while Heather stopped to question Albus.

“Where’s Celia?” Heather asked.

“My office” Albus said, only for Heather to search through the large medical bag now open from Poppy rushing to get what she needed out. “She has minor cuts and bruises. She overused her magic and fainted, I gave her a jolt of magic to help” he continued while Heather grabbed several vials and got up. 

“Come on then, I’ll check on her” Heather insisted, nodding to the fireplace. 

Albus hesitated for a moment and Arthur looked up at him.

“We will get the kids back, you focus on Celia and Harry” Arthur said, then looked back at the kids.

Poppy then grabbed a smaller bag and stuffed a few more vials into it then handed it to Heather who nodded. She stuffed her current vials into it and marched off.

“We’ll take the bodies somewhere safe” Lupin said solemnly, Albus nodded and took one last look at his brother before leaving.

He could trust them with this….he should deal with this but Celia needed medical attention, something neither he or his brother would have ignored. He had a promise to keep, not that he wouldn’t otherwise.

He marched to Cornelius who was sitting down with his head in his hands and Heather waiting by the fireplace with the pot. They both grabbed a handful and entered the fireplace, disappearing in green flames.

They reappeared to shouting, Harry was yelling at Snape and Snape was snarling at the young boy as Celia rested in the armchair stroking her head with a glass of water in her hand. 

Heather rushed to Celia to examine her, seeing that Severus had already applied some healing salve and dealt with most of it. 

Albus turned to Harry and Severus raising an eyebrow at them, Severus looked back sheepishly. 

“Yes, I know. It’s the least we need Uncle” Celia stated as Heather looked her over.

“Lots of rest dear and avoid stress where you can, I’ll need to do a few more checks over the week but you three are okay. Thank Merlin” Heather said, shooting a glare at Harry and Snape. 

“But he’s the one responsible…” Harry started to say frantically. 

Celia sighed and tried to explain “Harry, Severus cared for my Father. In fact Father was the one that pushed for us to go against my Uncle and get married. Was it foolish to trust Mother, yes. Did he want this, no. Was there much choice…”

“Your siding with him!” Harry snapping, glaring at Celia.

“Mother set us all up, that cell was designed with Uncle in mind. She knew we didn’t have enough time to crack it and had her buddies push the execution date. She wanted to frame me for killing the Minister, then take the twins away and kill us” Celia replied, rubbing her fingers into her forehead and taking a sip of water.

Albus sighed and sat in his chair, looking Celia over before speaking “Rosella had more in mind, but yes we were set up. I’m surprised they had this many at the Ministry so fast.”

“Wilbur and Gena’s actions were planned. She had a whole set of backup plans ready, Uncle. They were to play innocent if they could, build trust and build up her helpers in time for her release” Celia explained, Albus nodded and locked his fingers together. “We underestimated her Uncle, it was all a trap. She never believed me or Severus were on  _ his  _ side. She wanted him to make the choice between me or his loyalty” Celia continued before drinking more water. 

“I feared it was the case, Celia...how are…” Albus began, looking at her only for Celia to shake her head.

Her eyes watered and continued in a broken voice with her head in hands “I can’t...I’m breaking inside, but I need to stay strong...I don’t want to admit it..”

Albus leapt from his chair and rushed to her, giving her a hug. She started sobbing and Severus awkwardly moved closer towards her. 

“Celia..” Severus said, looking at her ashamed. “I’m..” he began, only for her to shoot a glare at him and he paled.

“Don’t. Just remain strong for me and children” she ordered and he nodded.

“Harry, you may choose how this goes. You can spend this weekend in the dorm or here away from everyone else if Uncle allows it, if you need more space” Celia said as Albus pulled away shaking, he nodded at Harry. 

“Stay here? But is that even allowed” Harry answered, he looked confused and scared. 

“I say it is...we have space...and it will make what happens next a lot easier” Albus said and he walked up to the boy, more tears fell from Albus’s face.

“I’m sorry about your brother and father” Harry said looking at Albus and Celia.

“I’m sorry about Sirius, we may have not got along but he cared for you” Celia told him and Severus restrained himself especially with Celia looking at him expectantly, he just nodded in agreement and brought a chair next to her to sit on.

“As am I. Soon enough me and Poppy will be settled again in the castle. Come and see us whenever you want to chat” Heather said, looking the boy over and giving him a small smile before going to the fireplace. She left them moments later and they were left in silence.

“Harry, I know how you feel” Albus said, looking at the boy.

“No you don’t” Celia and Harry said in unison, much to Harry’s surprise.

Albus looked at the both of them in confusion and gave him a knowing look.

“Just tell him what he needs to know, apologise and be here as he processes everything” Celia stated and Albus raised an eyebrow at her. “Everyone’s pain is different and claiming otherwise is hurtful, avoiding him will be hurtful. He needs support more than understanding” Celia finished and went to get up before Severus shot her a look. 

“Thank you Celia” Harry said, he looked grateful to say the least.

“Well if you're so certain then I’ll leave him to you and start on the large list I have to do” Albus said in a mock hurt voice only for Celia to pale and try to speak, he held up his hand and grinned. Everytime. He walked up to her and gave her a quick hug as well as a kiss on her forehead then walked to the fireplace. He gave the three of them a final look and disappeared in a burst of emerald flames. 

\-------

They all sat in silence in the dining room as Bellatrix was summoned before the Dark Lord, he sat there conveying no emotion as Rosella sat to his left, her eyes coldly looking at Bellatrix with a smile across her face. 

“You know why you are brought before me Bella” Voldemort said coldly, looking at Bellatrix kneeling before him. She flashed a smile and looked at Rosella victorious. “Appears not, you caused trouble for Rosella. You arrived late, argued with her when she was in charge of the mission. And you destroyed my prophecy!” he snarled at her and Bellatrix grew pale.

“Rosella destroyed..” Bellatrix began, snarling at Rosella.

“No! I saw you push her! You destroyed my prophecy! Just to one up her, while she was aiding you in dealing with the mongrel!” he cut in, yelling at her as Bellatrix grew more squeamish.

“She changed plans…”

“Because the boy became available and she could complete our main objective instead, as well as bring him to me. She completed that and proved the traitor's true loyalty and had Lucius bring me a gift” he continued, not giving her a chance to worm her way out of it. 

“A gift?” Bellatrix asked, looking across to the chair on Voldemort’s right, she saw another misty ball on a stand next to Lucius. “Another prophecy? Why would..” she continued.

“If you were on time and listened to orders you would know, this is Celia’s prophecy” Rosella snapped, Bellatrix glared back at her. 

“How is that important? What does that filthy half blood daughter of hers have to do with this?” Bellatrix snapped. 

“Surprisingly a lot actually, I expected her death or some minor accomplishments but she has me and Rosella’s blood. Salazar Slytherin’s blood” Voldemort said, Beallatrix paled at this comment. “Celia is just as much a threat as Dumbledore if given time, if we don’t deal with them both she will take his place” he stated and the table full of Death eaters started muttering amongst themselves.

“She was vulnerable while carrying the twins at the Ministry as they were weakening her physically and magically but because you were so keen on one uping me we have incomplete information on how the boy is involved” Rosella explained, Bellatrix looked like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. 

“The boy is my rival and prophesied to defeat me, but you made it certain we were unprepared for what happens next” Voldemort said his words full of venom and glared down at Bellatrix.

“My Lord I can…” Bellatrix said hastily, rushing to kiss his robes.

“ Avada Kedavra” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the notes maybe still glitched, but I thought I would put this at the end of the chapter


	26. The past and today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a long talk

The office was quiet for a few moments until Celia decided that this needed to be sorted before everything got busy again.

“What do you want to know first or do you want to have a break first?” Celia asked and Harry shook his head.

“The prophecy” Harry said and Celia got up only to stop after hearing the next part. “And yours” he finished, she turned and then reluctantly nodded. 

Celia walked up to the cabinet next to pensive and pulled out to vials, eyeing the second warily as Severus picked up the bowl to move it to the desk. Celia walked over to it, poured the first vial’s contents into, then prodded the memory glistening the surface of the liquid of the bowl making an image project itself above it.

Sybil’s image to be exact, younger and trapped in her collection of shawls with her humongous glasses. She started speaking in an odd and gastly tone that sent chills down Celia’s spine. 

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Trelawney’s image vanished back into the bowl and Celia scooped up the memory back into the vial. Harry was silent as he seemed to absorb what he had heard but Celia spoke up first.

“That prophecy was made before you were born Harry, your parents and another family...the Longbottoms fitted the requirements to be Voldemort’s rival. Your parents fought him many times as did Neville’s parents” Celia explained, looking toward him.

“He chose you because you were half blood like him, he saw himself in you and marked you his equal by trying to kill you. And giving you your scar. His information however was incomplete and he never heard the full prophecy, so he decided to end you to be certain you never would be a threat” she continued. 

“So, it means one of us will end up killing the other” Harry said and Celia nodded. “And your’s?” he asked. 

Celia poured the contents of the other vial and did the same as before, Sybil reappeared again with the same unnerving voice.

_“A child of a flower with a serpent's tongue...with shared blood of a legend that everyone fears..._ _she will rise to stand with the Knight of Merlin...sweet song will then return...where the flower cannot reach...only to drown in its own greed…..she will sit as he had done...to aid the one marked by the Dark lord and break the chains of the prince”_

“To be honest Harry this is my first time hearing mine. I was expecting a book, my death or maybe a list of children. I was wrong” Celia said, scooping up the memory and examining the vial. “This was made in my second year apparently, witnessed by Uncle, Filius and Minerva” Celia stated, looking perplexed at the vial. 

“It was” they heard elsewhere in the room and noticed Albus had reentered the room, spooking them. “Sorry, things are happening fast on my end and I see you got right to it” he answered, noticing their discomfort. 

“Of course” Celia answered and Albus walked over to her and the bowl, taking the vials then indicating to the red armchair. 

They both sat down in their respective chairs, holding each other's gaze almost daring the other to speak first.

“I hear you're a knight Uncle” Celia finally spoke up, a smirk spreading across his lips. Well technically, the Order of Merlin is the closest to what muggles would call a knighthood and Uncle fought for muggles.

“Am I?” he answered, she poked her tongue out at him and he faked offence causing Harry to almost chuckle. “And you remember what I told you?” he asked, looking at her over his half moon spectacles.

“Prophecies are dangerous things, that they cause you more trouble than they are worth if you base your life around them” Celia answered and Albus nodded.

“Voldemort has obsessed over yours Harry to the point that he sees you as his main threat to his power, that’s why he was so insistent on hearing the rest after all this time, after his many failed attempts” Albus explained, locking his fingers together. 

“They may not have Harry’s but they have mine Uncle, she sent Lucius ahead with it” Celia said and Albus’s eyes flickered as he got up from his chair to look away from her.

“That is concerning, I had hoped to keep yours away from him. He will now see you as a true threat now, you know this Celia” Albus said as he walked over to his pensieve cupboard putting away the vial and then grabbing the bowl, then locking the cupboard.

“Well I didn’t go mad picking it up, so yes I have a lot more to worry about” Celia said, as he looked back at her with his brow raised. 

“I will continue to be in and out of my office for the next few days as I sort things, Celia I was thinking that the Hogshead should be…” Albus began only for Celia to cut in.

“The new headquarters? Are they going to feed the goats? If so then go ahead” Celia said and Albus nodded.

“I was actually thinking of keeping the goats on the grounds actually, they have more space here” Albus said as he sat back down and began stroking his beard.

“More space to escape but yes I think they will be happy here” Celia answered, giving him a small smile. 

“We should name a goat Ab” she continues after some hesitation, looking away from him for a moment.

She looks up to realise he has moved again and pulls her into another hug before walking off to his cabinet with more tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Ab and Abigail or Abby for short or even all three. I’m certain Alexander and Anna will love to meet them when they are old enough” Albus spoke up over his shoulder as he grabbed a container holding several of small tins and feed. “Celia I will need the office, could you take Harry to my living quarters?” Albus asked teary eyed as he walked over to Fawkes and picked him from his ash basin to feed him.

\----------

Celia and Harry sat on the red sofa in Albus’s living area in his private quarters, it was full of oak bookcases and photos of his friends and family. The fire in the large grey marble fireplace crackled loudly as Severus snored in one of the red armchairs. He didn’t even stir for the ticking of the antique clock above the fireplace. 

Celia had covered the coffee table with knitting supplies, a plate of custard creams and cups of pumpkin juice.

“You're getting the hang of it, well done” Celia said happily as she examined the very holey knitted red square Harry had made.

“Not really, it has so many holes” Harry lamented as he looked at the beginning of a red and gold scarf Celia was making.

“We all start somewhere and technically it’s all holes, just try again. You’ll get better, trust me” Celia said, letting out a small chuckle and handing him the red ball of wool to cast onto his needles again.

“Who’s the scarf for?” Harry asked as she continued knitting. 

“Well it’s not obvious yet, but I’m adding snitches at the end. I thought since Molly makes you jumpers, you can have a winter set to go with it” Celia answered and Harry stopped for a moment.

“Could I knit you and Dumbledore something?” he asked.

“Uncle loves socks and I’ll be happy with anything you knit to be honest” Celia answered and Harry nodded.

“A scarf, hat and gloves then. You’ll have to show me the patterns for that” he said happily and Celia nodded. 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t woke up” Harry said, looking at Severus snoring in his chair.

“I would move him but he won’t sleep unless he can hear us, he’s a very light sleeper. I swear he can smell trouble” Celia stated, looking at Severus fondly.

“Wouldn’t surprise me” Harry said, letting out a snort making Celia laugh.

They heard the door close and Albus walked in to sit in the other armchair, he looked at them, giving them a small smile.

“It’s good that you two are comfortable” Albus said before his smile dampening, they put their knitting down on the table sensing they wouldn’t like what happens next. 

“The funerals will happen next week, same day. Saturday” Albus told them and the room grew quiet, Severus had already awoken to pay attention to what was happening. “I will make the arrangements and collect you when it’s time” he continued and nodded towards them.

“For now I would like to enjoy a simple evening before tomorrow, I have a lot of people to move tomorrow and a feast to prepare” he said as he summoned a brown leathery book wordlessly. “Severus you’ll need to prepare for Monday but rest this evening, you two can decide whether or not to show up at the feast tomorrow” he said softly, turning to Severus and then Celia and Harry.

“Oh, two more things. The password for two is peppermint creams and friends or guests are only allowed in the office. I trust you Celia to handle the rest” he piped up again and opened his book to begin reading.

“Oh, Hedwig” Harry spoke up suddenly.

“She’s in your room for this weekend, she’s getting along nicely with Azriel” Albus spoke over his book before returning to it. 

“Azriel?” Harry asked, looking confused.

“Severus’s owl, you can’t miss her. He got her so no one dares to mess with his post, she’s sweetheart once she gets to know you” Celia answered, returning to her knitting. She was a Eurasian eagle owl that was huge and she had to be specially bought as she wasn’t an owl for beginners. 

Celia catches a smirk from Severus before prowls over to the sofa to move Celia so he could sit at her end of the sofa while moving her to the center. Severus pulls her close so he can hold her as she works, looking tempted to join in.

“I’ll be making you and Uncle a set too, don’t worry” Celia speaks up as she finishes a row and grabs a pair of knitting needles then hands them to Severus. “Take your pick of wool and join in” Celia insists and Severus snorts before grabbing a ball of green wool.

Albus peers over his book and decides to put his book away and grabs a pair of needles as well as two balls of red wool. 

“I’ll have to make you one as well Celia, Severus you can handle socks right?” Albus said, grinning at Severus. 

“I thought she would like my house colours as well” Severus answered as he looked cheekily back at Albus. 

“I was going to make this a christmas scarf, it’s going to have green too” Albus noted and Severus leaned back before speaking.

“I’ll handle socks then” he said, relenting. 

Celia chuckled before answering “your both too late, Harry’s already offered to make me one but I won’t object to more socks.”

Severus and Albus looked at each other for a moment before looking at Harry who had managed to make a less holey piece of a knitting square in a basic garter stitch. 

“He will need more practice and the patterns” Albus noted and got up. He walked up to his bookshelf and picked up a very worn brown book then handed it to Harry. “We’ll show you the knitting charm after you get a hang of things as well” he continued and walked back to his chair. 

Severus traded his ball of green wool for a red one and the continued knitting.

The hours twinkled on and Harry had got the hang of it, so he started the scarf for her. Severus remained quiet for the evening focusing on his knitting and looking towards her on occasion.

They had eaten dinner in Uncle’s living area, pasta and chicken slices with a tomato pasta sauce. 

They had gotten some chocolate mousse for dessert, she had received a few chuckles as she had gotten some on her nose. They made their way to their rooms and informed Harry where the headmaster’s bathroom was before Celia stopped as Harry entered his room. Albus had returned to his office instead despite Celia’s protests.

“Your thinking of something, best get it over with” Severus said, looking at her concerned.

“Minerva has said some things about his family at home...I was thinking” Celia said, but Severus scowled and shook his head. 

“No. Remember the protection magic, Celia” Severus reminded her, looking sternly at Celia.

“No. I meant he only...” Celia began suggesting. 

“Celia. He is not your child! We are not having him at our house! Nor should you interfere” he snapped at her and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

Celia’s eyes welled up with tears only to catch green eyes peering from Harry’s room only for the door to shut. Celia took a deep breath and decided to make her way to the headmaster’s office. 

She opened the door and entered to see her Uncle looking at her quizzingly until he saw her eyes, tears began to fall as she moved as quickly as she could only for him to rush to her. He hugged her and helped her into the red armchair he summoned from the living area.

“I’m sorry dear but I’ll be working all night but I will listen….or you could deal with him” Albus began only for him to pause as they heard the rushed footsteps as Severus made his way to the office. 

Severus opened the door and caught the ire of Albus’s gaze, Severus sheepishly looked back, then proceeded to walk quickly up to Celia. “Do I want to know?” Albus inquired, he’s deamour not shifting as he warned Severus in his tone. 

Severus hid his face behind his hair and got close to Celia, she noticed the green eyes again in the creek of the door. Uncle did too but said nothing, she decided to keep quiet on this as well. 

“I’m sorry Celia, come to bed” Severus began begging, on his knees holding her hands as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Your sorry?” Celia asked, she was highly skeptical he understood why she was upset.

“I forgot how you must be feeling in your….state” he began only to pause for the moment in seeming trying to find the right word….it was the wrong one.

Celia’s face crinkled and she glared at him, her tone became high pitched “my state?.” Severus paled and Albus seemed to elect to look at his cupboard to make himself some tea instead. 

“You think me caring about Harry’s well being is a result of me being pregnant? You didn’t let me get a word in, I was going to suggest sending him to the Weasleys after he had spent the minimum amount of time for the protection magic to be maintained” Celia snapped, her eyes flickering dangerously.

“Two weeks and yes I was thinking the same Celia” Albus said as he grabbed his tea supplies. “I was also planning a visit to the Dursleys when the time came, it seems they haven’t taken my instructions seriously or his blood” he said before opening a packet of rich tea biscuits.

“It’s not as if we have the option to take Harry in Severus, you're a known traitor and you bite everyone’s head off when it comes to him” Celia said angrily, as Severus continued looking at the ground as he stroked the backs of her hands. 

“Celia, I’m sorry. The boy upsets me, after you invited him here and seeing the way you interact with him. It worries me….it’s what I assume you would act around the twins” Severus continues, looking up at her.

“How is that a bad thing? Molly is all over him and Minerva worries about him constantly” Celia interjects, as he kisses her hands. “It’s your behaviour that concerns me, I don’t like walking around eggshells when it comes to Harry and I’m worried you both will tear each other apart as soon I turn away for a second” Celia complains and Albus nods.

“You're taking his side!” Severus snapped, scowling now and withdrawing his hands from hers. He stood up and looked away from her.

“Severus, it’s not about sides, it's about your _temper_ . Your scaring me, how you held this grudge for so long you extended it to a _child_ . He is not _James_ or Lily, he is Harry just Harry” Celia said, her eyes tearing up only for his eyes lit up in anger.

“Celia, stop this! He’s gotten into your head and twisted everything! I won’t let you play happy families with him anymore!” Severus commanded, only for Celia’s eyes to blase furiously and the room to grow warmer as she stood up. 

“Let me! Let me! How dare you assume you can order me to do anything Severus! You plotted with my Mother! The one woman who tried to kill me and wanted to harm our children!” Celia snapped, she walked up to him as cold heat seemed to emanate from her. 

“Celia I only meant to protect you both...I can’t lose you or the children...I had to….to save you...the three of you” Severus said in a broken voice, tears falling from his eyes.

“And because of you, me and the twins almost died! There’s no tricking Mother when she has all the cards! Now she is certain I am a threat! And after listening to my prophecy neither of them would have spared us, regardless of the deal you made!” Celia said in a thunderous voice, staring him down. “So tell me Severus what were you willing to trade?” she asked, her voice not lowering in volume.

“My life. My service. My soul. My money. Everything” he answered, he looked at her as tears rolled down his face. 

“You mean you were going to give her everything and die?” Celia said, her voice lowering and his eyes widened. “Leaving me and the children vulnerable? So she could kill me and do as she wished with the children” Celia continued, stepping towards him. 

“No, I was going to have her free you and run” Severus answered, swallowing and grasping her hands.

“If running or hiding was an option, I wouldn’t need to be rescued. You underestimate how much all this mess isn’t her doing, she played you like a fiddle and despite the risk to himself, if Harry hadn’t shown up...Mother wouldn't have changed plans and made herself vulnerable” Celia explained and Severus was about to argue. 

“Don’t. You know I’m right, now you both will set aside your differences and cooperate with each other. Or I won’t deal with either of you any further” Celia stated clearly and Severus took a moment before nodding. Before his head snapping up in anger.

“Potter! Get out here!” Severus yelled and was about to continue only to realise Albus had been watching him with flames flickering behind his eyes for the whole argument, he raised an eyebrow at Severus who quietened immediately. 

Harry walked in and glared at Snape.

“Now, that is settled. You will both sit at this desk and talk. You can use the pensieve…” Celia began only to hear her Uncle put the pensieve back onto his desk.

“Take your time, me and Celia are going for a walk. You're not leaving the office tonight until you're done” Albus stated, giving them a stern look. “Oh, one more thing. You both will be helping me tomorrow to make up for it” he instructed and offered Celia his arm which she took.

Both Severus and Harry paled as they left and the door locked behind them. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there should be a note here, a bit late now....I messed up here by not communicating this properly in my writing...Celia and Albus will get development as well as not being safe from facing the effects of their actions in their own ways.  
> In fact from this chapter onwards a lot of development is happening and hopefully will be giving readers some breathing room until part two The Knight, The Queen and The Prince.   
> I've become more aware on pacing and on adding two much in a small space of time, I will work to improve from this and question myself more before adding chapters.


	27. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important talks

He tried the unlocking charm, of course that didn’t work. He tried several spells and shook his head. 

“Do you know how to pick a lock?” Harry asked, looking taken back by this.

“No, Celia does. But he has a habit of Celia proofing” Snape answered, he did one finally check with his wand and became even more pale. 

“What is it?” Harry demanded.

Snape wanted to snap at him but it would do no good.

“One of the many famous parental charms has been placed on this room, Albus’s doing no doubt” Severus explained, he was mad to say the least but Celia had time to calm down. It had been a rough day for her.

“Meaning?” Harry asked. 

“We are stuck here until we meet the spell's conditions or they let us out” Severus explaining only for Harry to look more confused than he did before. “We need to get along or work together as we were told too” he continued and Harry went to the door to try to open it himself. 

“Do you have a paperclip? I can’t believe you're a spy and don’t know how to pick locks” Harry complained, now trying the unlocking charm fruitlessly. 

“Lock picking is for muggles, I'm a wizard. I’m not meant to need to pick locks” Severus said matter of factly and walked up to the desk to sit down. “And no I don’t, Celia often has hair pins for this” he said, locking his fingers together as he looked at the pencieve. 

Harry huffed and sat down near the desk before speaking “so we stuck here till morning.”

“Pretty much” Severus said gruffly. “We could try completing a jigsaw or random game to unlock the door and never talk about this again” Severus suggested much to his disdain, Harry shook his head. 

“I’m sure Dumbledore planned for that” Harry said, as he slipped into his chair. “Why do you hate me? You hated me ever since I arrived at Hogwarts? Why?” he asked, locking eyes with Severus.

“Because you're as arrogant and troublesome as your father” Severus said, sneering at the boy. “You strut about the castle just like he…” Severus continued only for Harry to stand up and slam his hands on to the desk.

“My father did not strut!” he yelled, staring Snape down. 

Severus pulled out his wand as did Harry but surprised the boy by pointing it to his head and making a large silver strand appear then dropping it into the pensieve. 

“Look for yourself!” Severus spat and marched off to move his chair from the desk to sit alone.

The boy looked at him angrily and decided eventually to look, Severus took his chance to wave his wand around him and called forth his patronus. The small spectral male magpie flew from the room and he rested his head in his hands. 

_ ‘it's about your temper. Your scaring me’ _

_ ‘You didn’t let me get a word in’ _

_ ‘And because of you, me and the twins almost died!’ _

_ ‘You mean you were going to give her everything and die?’ _

_ ‘she played you like a fiddle and despite the risk to himself, if Harry hadn’t shown up...Mother wouldn't have changed plans and made herself vulnerable’ _

Her words echoed in his head. He tried to save her but he put her in grave danger and she lost his father. Locking him up with the boy was a foolish idea but a desperate one. 

The room was silent as he sat there thinking, it was broken as Harry came up from the pensieve. 

He couldn’t deal with the boy at the moment, he wanted to see her and comfort her. He had been an idiot, he should have just tolerated the boy more and gave her space. She was hurting. 

He looked at the boy, he was pale and looking at him silently. 

“Spit it out, Potter” he snapped at the boy. 

“I’m sorry, he did that to you” Harry said, continuing to look at him warily. “But I am not my father and you shouldn’t treat me as such” he said fiercely, staring him down.

“Your sorry?” Severus snapped only to stop and grow pale again.

_ ‘He is not James or Lily, he is Harry just Harry’ _

Severus grew quiet and still, he remembered the photo. The factor Harry defended Celia in class from Umbridge’s remarks and tried to save her…...He’s not James.

He got up and walked away, uncomfortable by everything. He wanted to get out, to leave...he couldn’t be here.... 

They heard the door unlock and he rushed to it, seeing she wasn’t there. He rushed out and down the stairs. 

He made his way to the only place he could think to go. The garden.

He pulled the sconce and walked through the wall to see the cold night sky as well as the growing tree with silver leaves. She was sitting with Albus on the bench, she looked up and smiled at him. 

He rushed to her and she got up, he held her.

“I’m sorry, I snapped. I shouldn’t have forced you, it’s something you had to realise yourself...I” Celia started saying as tears fell from her eyes. He moved to hold her face and kissed her.

“Don’t. I need to think about some things. I will need to do them by myself but stay with me” he answered as eyes began to water. She nodded and he continued to hold her. 

“Severus how did you…” Albus began asking, looking confused at them both before stopping. “Harry is still in my office, Isn’t he?” he then asked and Severus nodded.

Albus rushed off and left them in the garden. 

They sat on the bench together, Celia stayed in his arms for a few moments. 

“Celia, I’m sorry for dismissing your feelings and forcing the issue but please never lock me away like that again” Severus spoke up and she nodded. He paused for a moment before speaking up “I have things to sort out and I will need to see someone to help work through them” he continued and Celia smiled back at him. 

“He wanted to talk to me alone” Celia said, her smile dimming.

“Of course he did” he spat and kissed Celia’s forehead. He waited for a few moments again. “Do you want to get married again? I mean if...” he started to ask only for her to press a finger to his lips.

“I did want to get married here at the school once, but I rather we do something private with just us with an official after everything” Celia injected, smiling at him.

“Just us? We don’t need an official for that….we could do it the old fashioned way” Severus suggested, brushing the hair from her eyes. 

“Magically?” she asked.

“Yes, you and me will be bound to each other magically. It's risky but there are benefits” he continued before stopping. “Not soul bound, I’m not taking you with me when I go. We are at war still” he said quickly.

She was still for a moment.

“We will have to wait until I’m strong enough again, the twins will technically be born out of wedlock” Celia answered after a few moments. 

Severus snorted and flashed her a cheeky grin. 

“That bullshit contract meant nothing anyway, too many laws broken with that thing” Severus said, almost letting out a chuckle before moving a hand to her thigh. “No. I want the pleasure of marrying you again and enjoying our wedding night all over again” he said sultry, playfully nipping her ear. 

She blushed and he picked her up, making her let out a small yelp to his amusement. 

\---------

Harry, Severus and Celia found a window away from everyone else to watch Umbridge and her ‘friends’ leave the castle. Celia had felt bad for Savage, she had actually believed she was doing what was best and wanted to keep the students safe. 

Peeves had brought out water balloons and started throwing them at the procession leaving the castle, Dolores appeared to be yelling only to be dragged away by the Aurors. Edward began throwing spells at Peeves leading to him being dragged away as well. His brother Roger and Runcorn were resigned to their fate. Savage was trying to hide and get away as soon as she could, Celia was surprised she didn’t leave last night but it had been a long day yesterday for everyone involved.

Minerva shooed the students off as Peeves started giving out water balloons to join in and blew raspberries at her. Severus and Harry seemed amused, at least they weren't fighting anymore.

“Looks like the fun is over, wanna head back?” Celia asked and Harry nodded as they saw the figures disappear into the night followed by an ecstatic Peeves.

She didn’t know what Uncle had said to Harry but he seemed to be working with Severus now. 

She did notice the mess this morning in his office, as Harry and Severus cleaned up. They were following Uncle’s orders as they rushed about getting paperwork for him and helping him send letters. He had released them for the day after Fudge had arrived to dismiss Umbridge. 

They reached the office only for Harry to be launched into a hug by Hermione and led to a spot Uncle had set up by his sweet bowl with Ron sitting there waiting to ask questions.

She let them be and went off with Severus to the living quarters to relax for a bit. 

She awoke a few hours later in Severus’s arms to the smell of vinegar and fish. She sat up, earning a disgruntled noise from Severus who had become comfy. 

She saw Albus and Harry put the bags of fish and chips down on the coffee table, grinning at them. 

Harry sat down next to her as Albus began dishing up, grabbing his food and sitting down in a red armchair after moving it closer with a wave of his hand.

“We thought you two would want to eat lunch with us, we had a long walk after his friends left across my favourite beach. The view was lovely” Albus said cheerfully, as Severus looked at Harry warily. “You were right Celia. I needed to be more supportive and to apologise to Harry. I will be taking over Harry’s Occlumency lessons for the foreseeable future” he continued, grabbing a chip. 

“Speaking of lessons, Harry, I've been told you taught defence” Celia said and Harry nodded finishing some chips before speaking up.

He swallowed and answered “yes, for Dumbledore's army.”

Albus grinned, his eyes twinkled mischievously as Severus held his tongue.

“Potential issues that name could have caused aside, I’m wondering if you could inform us of what you have taught and to whom. So we can make sure we don’t overlap too much” Celia continued and Harry nodded. 

“I’ll make a list of everything after lunch, is it true you know how to pick locks?” Harry said as he went for more chips. 

“Is it?” Albus asked, his eyes twinkling more intensely.

“Harry, now he knows. He’s now going to prepare for it now” Celia said, letting out a small laugh.

“What makes you think it would work anyhow?” Albus said, letting out a small chuckle as Harry looked taken aback.

“Could you teach me?” Harry asked cheekily and Severus rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t think that would be wise” Severus interjected as he started working on his battered cod. 

“I could teach you too, so you know what to look for” Celia said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Deal” Severus said and nodded his head to the food, Celia then went back to eating after taking the hint. 

They ate almost peacefully for a bit, Harry talked about the walk to the beach and what his friends had seen before Umbridge left the grounds. The tantrum she pulled and how tired the Minister looked, everyone was now talking about them. That he was glad he wasn’t down there answering the millions of questions his friends were getting. 

Severus looked almost peaceful, as he was full of food and drifting back to sleep. It would take time but he seemed to be warming up to Harry just a little. Albus had already returned to his office.

They continued knitting and he handed over the lists Severus needed later on after his nap, letting him wander off to prepare for classes and tonight.

“You okay, Celia?” Harry asked, looking back from his knitting. “Snape seemed…” he continued only to struggle to find the words.

“Uncle said the same, what happens next is dependent on Severus but he is making progress. It’s something he has to do on his own otherwise it doesn’t amount to much” Celia answered, looking back at him with a small smile. “He recognises the problem, that's the first step and now he’s dealing with it. He’s never hurt me, if you're wondering...Uncle would have done something if he did” she continued, starting a new row on the scarf. 

“Good” Harry said finally after a few moments of silence. “I can’t believe father did those things...or Sirius” he said quietly. 

“They were  _ people _ , he had to change for your mother before she would even date him. No one is perfect, that’s why it's important to learn from mistakes” Celia answered and Harry nodded.

“I hear a lot about my father but not much about my mother” Harry continued, adjusting his glasses. “Apart from her eyes” he said, before continuing to knit.

“Minerva is best to ask, she knew her better…..you will have to wait on Severus, he has a lot to process” Celia answered and Harry’s eyes widened. “They were friends as children when the Evans family lived in Cokeworth but Severus does have rose tinted glasses when it comes to her” she continued and Harry was silent.

“Rose tinted glasses?” Harry asked, perplexed. 

“She was his first friend but they got sorted into different houses when they came to Hogwarts, then they drifted apart. The rivalry between the houses was at its worst back then” Celia answered and Harry seemed to be taking it all in. “Lucius helped Severus from his first day, showed him how to act and he gained some stupid ideas” she continued and put her knitting down.

“Is that why he joined?...I mean he had to have joined first before becoming a spy” Harry asked, looking at her expectantly.

“A lot of people joined for a variety of reasons and the Ministry was the cause of the some, Barty had a shoot spells first ask questions later policy in place” Celia told him and he sat back, putting his knitting down. 

“Some wanted power, glory, freedom, money and there were others that wanted to join for darker reasons. Voldemort back then had what you would call a silver tongue and would tempt you in, then when you were in too deep he would turn violent. He would make it seem like it was your own fault” Celia explained.

“That’s horrible!” Harry exclaimed angrily.

“It was, some of the Death eaters were there because Voldemort promised to free loved ones who had been falsely charged for being Death eaters by Barty” Celia continued and Harry’s eyes widened. “That’s why I was insistent in adding some of these cases into my lessons, so the class could debate and think about the repercussions of their actions” she said and Harry nodded.

“I can see why, it will be good to have you teaching when you can” Harry said and picked up his knitting again.

“Yes it will, I want to make sure people understand the complexity of people rather than just see one’s house and pass judgement. The sorting hat puts you in the house where it believes you will grow to your full potential” Celia continues and Harry stops knitting for a moment.

“The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin” Harry said after a moment.

“The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, I guess you asked to be in Gryffindor too” she replied and he nodded. “I can only guess that the hat wanted you to push yourself to be better academically and...I hate to say this...but it’s important I say this...care for your wellbeing” Celia continued and Harry’s eyes went wide. 

“So not because I’m….” Harry began, not sure what to say but Celia understood.

“No, you are a sweet boy but I won’t lie,  _ you do  _ some really foolish things. Deep down you care a lot about people. You are not evil” Celia answered and his jaw dropped as his tears welled up.

“Thank you, Celia” Harry said, wiped his eyes and gave her a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some unhealthy aspects I needed to address in this chapter.  
> I wish you all well during this worrying time.


	28. Before lessons start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before lessons start

They sat in the living room as Harry worked on his schoolwork and Celia read his other work, adding notes as she did so. When Albus walked in and saw they were at work.

“I guess you will not be attending this evening?” he asked, looking at them both. 

“No, I wanted to study tonight” Harry said quietly and looked over Celia’s notes.

“Very well, it’s good to see you're taking your studies seriously” Albus noted, giving Harry a smile. “I’ll be off, Severus and I will be back late” he said and left them. 

“Is he always like that? In and out, all the time” Harry asked. 

“Yes, it was worse when the war ended” Celia explained and Harry nodded.

The evening was quiet and Harry went to bed not too long after dinner, she decided to head to the headmaster’s bathroom. It was huge with a large bathing pool and taps for bubbles and shampoo. There was another room to do your business and a bench near the pool. 

She locked the door to the bathing area while placing her wards up and undressed, using the steps to get into the pool slowly.

She relaxed in the warm soapy water only to hear the main door open and then the bathing room door open. 

Severus stood there with a smirk on his face and made sure they would not disturbed before preparing himself to bathe with her. He entered the pool and made his way to her, pulling her to him. 

“How did your evening go? Mine was quite entertaining” Severus asked her, holding her closer as she felt him against her stomach.

“Helped with schoolwork and made some notes, you?” she said, he sighed. 

“Mostly paperwork and questions. Our rooms are almost done” Severus said, as he poured some shampoo onto his hands and started to clean her hair. 

“What kind of questions?” Celia asked hesitantly as he worked the strawberry shampoo into her roots

“Some concerned ones” Severus interjected, raising a brow at her. “The Malfoys are furious. Lots of nasty letters from the others, some were boobytrapped” he said in a strained voice, now rinsing her hair. 

Celia sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He finished cleaning her hair and kissed her.

“It doesn’t bother me as much as I thought it would, Albus has set up some sessions for me that will start in two weeks time” he explained as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “We got a lot of apologies and letters of support” he reminded her, pouring shampoo into his hands and nodding to his hair.

“Severus I’m here if you need me and I’m sorry for…” he cut her off with his lips for a moment. 

She moved her hands to his hair and helping him massage the strawberry shampoo into his hair, he quickly rinsed it. Then winked at her, giving her a light kiss on her lips and she started to wash him much to his pleasure. He then helped her clean up and then led her out of the pool.

They dried off and he put on his green and white snake pajamas. While she got into a green nightie then put on her green nightgown and slippers. 

They walked out into the hallway and went into their room. Climbing into the large bed and under the large red covers. 

Celia climbed onto Severus’s lap and began to kiss him only for him to sit up. 

He moved his hand under her nightie, touching her in lazy circles.

“You're already so wet. Did you miss me?” he crooned, nibbling at her ear making her moan.

He took himself out and helped her on top of him, she let out a restrained gasp. 

He chuckled and nipped at her ear.

“I put silencing charms up, you silly witch” Severus said mockingly, as she supported herself and she began to move. 

“...So beautiful….you...missed….me..for...certain...” he gasped out, holding her hips and helping her set the pace. She started to pant and moan. “...Of...course...you...did...It was….me….who...did this...to you..” he continued panting and trying to get words out, he rested his left hand on her belly. 

She started to get louder as they kept at this slow pace as she enjoyed the feeling of him being inside her after all this time. Last night it was fast and needy, as he had taken her from behind but tonight they wanted to feel each other.

That was until he went for her tits, he began playing with them making her moan and smirked at her. Looking mischievously at her, he began sucking and licking her nipples making her pant harder. 

He chuckled darkly, releasing them and replacing his hands on her hips. She looked at him frustrated and started playing with her breasts switching between them with one hand while the other played with herself down below. 

She was getting close and he began to pick up speed, both getting louder until she came dragging him with her. He spurted up into her and soaking her already wet insides. 

They stayed there panting until he helped her off and cleaning them quickly with his wand.

That’s when he noticed she had fallen asleep and cuddled next her, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

\------------

That morning she awoke to Severus looking frantically in the mirror at his now pink hair, she looked confused for a moment as he continued fussing.

“Did you do this?” Severus snapped, looking distraught. She shook her head. 

“I'm a heavy sleeper, you know that. You would know anyway, a pin could drop and you would wake up” Celia said as she rubbed her eyes, but he wasn’t satisfied with the answer. 

“Fix it” he said in a flustered tone but it was more a plea of help than anything and she got up. She brought her wand to fix it only for streamers to appear, she paled. 

Severus sighed and pulled her in close. “Accidentally magic?” he asked and she nodded.

“I can get Uncle to fix it” Celia suggested, only for him to sigh and wait for her to get ready. 

“He’s in the office at this time, let's hope Potter is still asleep” Severus said quietly and opened the door for her as they made their way to the office only for them to hear laughter as soon as he entered.

He only scowled and marched past the laughing Harry to Albus who raised an eyebrow at them.

“Accidental magic” Severus answered and Albus stood up to return Severus’s hair to it’s rightful colour. 

“Accidental magic? Are you sure it wasn’t on purpose?” Harry said, holding himself from laughing anymore. 

“I’m not that cruel….and this is quite common...during pregnancies…” Celia answered hesitantly, as she blushed and went to take her spot next to Albus. 

“Yes it is, I’m surprised it took this long to have such a  _ moment _ ” Albus said, letting out a small chuckle. “Harry, our magic is tied to our emotions and well pregnancies are naturally a highly emotional time” he explained and Harry nodded, trying badly to hide his smirk. 

“Remember your leaving the tower tomorrow morning” Severus said in a biting tone and Harry nodded. 

“Yes and your quarters will be ready by then as well I hope” Albus said, looking at them over his half moon spectacles. Harry chuckled again and Severus rolled his eyes at him. 

“I will be heading back today actually” Harry spoke up and they turned to look at him. “Thank you, I needed this. I think I can deal with the rest” he said, giving them a smile.

“I think we will be heading back the same time, I have a few things I still need to set up and I would like to use our kitchen again” Severus said quickly and Albus nodded. 

“Now what will you three be doing today?” Albus asked intently, his eyes twinkling.

“School work, I need to catch up after everything” Harry piped up. 

“Lesson plans and marking” Severus answered and Celia nodded.

They got their things and made their way to their rooms, noticing Harry rushing out with his things on the way. 

They reached the defence classroom, it had large planters of plants such as ditany and some fuchsias potted at the sides. A aloe vera plant was on the windowsill next to the large wooden desk. There were two wooden chairs behind it, in front of several small bookcases under the small balcony that led to the office. A few medicine cabinets sat nearby at the sides of the desk. 

Severus opened a door near the door to enter the classroom revealing a cabinet full of chairs, desks, training dummies and mats. His eyes glistened as he showed her the room and led her to the office.

It was cosier than she remembered, with more flowers in pots around and photos of her and Severus during the holidays on the white marble mantelpiece above the fireplace. The desk and chairs were the same. She looked at Severus’s side of the office, it had new potions equipment and a pile of gifts on one of the empty benches. 

“We checked them, you should see Pomona’s pile. They really missed her….they missed everyone” Severus said, pausing for a moment looking away from her. “Ours is mostly from family and staff, I aim to change that” he continued, shifting uncomfortably before looking back at her.

“You know your Uncle hasn’t apologised yet” Severus said, looking back at her.

She paled and sat down at the desk before speaking “he hasn’t?.”

“No, there's a difference Celia to what you did. You snapped then went for air, he locked us in a room together with an old parenting charm” he snapped, glaring at her. 

Her eyes flickered dangerously.

“You didn’t know about the charm?” he asked and she shook her head. 

“I thought he just locked it so no one could interfere, but you could unlock it magically if it got too much….I mean with magic…” Celia said quietly, she had been a fool.

“This is got to stop Celia! I needed a push and yes I was wrong but he locked me away to talk to you _ alone _ ” he continued, pacing the room. “Your father was right, nothing good comes from his plans!” Severus spat, stopping to sit next to her and holding her hands.

“I’m a fucking idiot” she muttered and Severus moved in close to hold her. “Doesn’t change how bad it is...I’m…” she said as her voice began to break. 

“No. You forgot your Uncle likes to take charge because you love him. Yes, he cares but it makes his actions worse” he continued as she started to sob. “I miss your father too, I had a few choice words with Albus yesterday. He wants you and the twins to stay here during summer” Severus told her and stroked her back.

“He’s doubling down and not really dealing with his feelings about Aberforth well. He looks like he is, but he isn’t” Severus said as he held her. “Minerva and I are dealing with him, he’s not being honest with you because he thinks he can't be in your state” he continued talking.

Celia regained composure and looked at him shakily. 

“You need time, as do I. But I will be here for it…..as for the holidays, it was under the condition we stay in our quarters” he told her, kissing her forehead. “The boy doesn’t want lessons from me and I doubt that will change but I can improve me for my sake” he continued as she nuzzled into his neck.


	29. A time not forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lessons begin

The kitchen was reasonably sized, not to the scale back at home with black marble countertops, white tiling and cream cupboards. 

Celia had finished dishing up breakfast as soon as Severus walked in, he stopped for a moment and walked up to her to kiss her on the lips.

“I thought you would need a strong start today, we have classes and you have Slytherin...” Celia began as she sat down to start tucking into her pancakes, he sat down next to her.

“Had Slytherin. I’m a known traitor, Heather’s taken over. Gives me more time with you” he corrected her then planted a kiss on her cheek. He started digging in and his eyes glistened happily. “These are delicious, I’ll sort lunch today. Then we can get more work done and we can go to the hall for dinner with less to worry about” he continued, Celia nodded with a mouthful of pancakes.

He snorted at the sight of cream on her face and she blushed, vanishing the evidence. 

“We better get to the classroom” he said finally and she finished up, then took a long drink of water. 

She followed him and went through their office to the classroom. They brought in a couple chalkboards and Celia used her wand to write the first lesson’s instructions up from her chair. 

Severus shrugged and summoned several textbooks from storage in front of the students desks. 

They heard the rushing feet of students and unlocked the door, letting them all rush into their desks. They were eager. Very eager.

It was afternoon before they knew it, they had questions, lots of them. Not surprising, they hadn’t had a chance to learn anything while the Ministry was in control. Sixth year had started practicing non verbal spells, First years had a practical lesson of learning how to correctly treat Werewolf bites. She remembered their faces as they got to actually make stuff again and the mess they had to clean up afterwards. 

The disarming charm for second years, there had only been one incident with a wand flying out of a student's hand. 

Severus had a pep in his step and shine in his eyes she rarely saw. He was finally in the role he wanted and she was happy for him. 

Lunch had been lovely, rice, chicken and some vegetables.

The students entered and got behind their desks, Draco shot her a glare. His friends and him started chatting away, ignoring Severus. Celia walked up to Severus planting a quick kiss on his lips to try and snap him out of his dazed state. 

The students that had come in stopped in their tracks all except Harry and Hermione. Draco shot another sharp look at her and muttered a word he would come to regret….

“Excuse Mr Malfoy, did my ears deceive me or did…” Celia spoke up, giving him a chance to correct himself before doing something. 

Draco smiled and foolishly did not.

“I called you a slut” he repeated, Severus’s expression darkened as he continued “a dirty one at that, bet Snape didn’t even pay a pretty penny for you. Bet he just tossed a knut and picked you up from the barn, like all the other goats.”

His friends burst out laughing and Harry looked like he was going to leave his seat.

“You had your chance, detention and 20 points from Slytherin” Celia said, looking at him with her brows raised. 

“You think I care…” Draco said, snickering at her with his buddies.

“No I don’t but I’m giving you a chance to make this easier for yourself rather than let this become anymore worse than it is” Celia answered, staring him down.

“I don’t care, your filthy blood traitor like your Uncle! And you should be put down like your father!” Draco spat, sneering at her only to catch Severus’s icey cold gaze. 

“You have been warned Mr Malfoy, you will leave this class and take a note to Professor Pomfrey. Your head of house” Severus said in a cold tone, he grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly wrote on it. Then handed it to Draco, who snatched it and walked out. 

Draco’s group let out a ‘oooo’ and burst out laughing

“Goyle, Crabbe, Blaize and Pansy. Detention tonight for disrupting class” Severus said, his gaze now locking at the group. They burst out laughing and he wrote another note. “Very well, take this note to your head of house” he instructed and Pansy grabbed the note as they cheerfully walked out of the room. 

“Now if there's no other issues let us begin” Celia said, looking around the room and then nodding.

“I would do a long introduction but let's keep things simple to make up for lost time, until I recover from my pregnancy Professor Snape will be covering most practical lessons involving spell casting and I will be covering theory as well as dark creatures” 

Celia walked up to the board and began writing on the board with her wand.

“Until our paperwork is fixed, I’m Madam Dumbledore to avoid confusion. Later it will be Madam Snape or Mrs.Snape, I don’t mind either to be honest. Now I am aware some of you have already learned the shield charm, if so I’m greatly impressed. A large number of Ministry employees are unable to create one”

Harry, Hermione and Ron grinned at each other as did several other students. 

“So in order to get to the good stuff, can anyone tell me what the other variants of shield charm are there” 

Hermione’s arm snapped up and Celia nodded towards her “Yes, Miss Granger?”

“Protego Duo,  Protego Horribilis, Protego Maxima and Protego Totalum”

“Well done! 10 points to Gryffindor” Celia said and Harry clapped Hermione on the back.

“Now the basic shield charm is Protego” Celia said as she made hand movement upward creating a temporary invisible shield. “Deflects most nasty spells and some psychical projectiles, but not the killing curse. So it’s advisable to use an inanimate object to take the blow or avoid entirely”

They began taking notes and Severus sat observing. 

Harry raised his hand and Celia nodded for him to speak “how would one counter a shield charm?”

“The shield penetration spell or if it’s not cast on area but a person temporarily such as the basic shield charm then make them lose concentration or you could hit them in area it doesn’t cover” 

“What forms of distraction do you suggest?” Harry asked. 

“Loud noises or flashes of light tend to work but can cause issues for you as well if you don’t prepare accordingly, your best bet is to see an example in the next part of the lesson” Celia answered and Harry squinted his eyes at her for a moment looking unsure.

“Now for the fun part, raise your hand if you don’t know the shield charm” she asked in a loud voice. “Those that can, can choose to help other students in pairs to cast the charm or do the next part with Professor Snape” she continued and Harry froze, then looked at Severus who had a wide smirk across his face. 

Severus stepped forward as Celia sat down, addressing the class “now you will be starting off in two groups, the ones that will learn or helping others learn the shield charm will one and the others will be tested on their ability to use the shield charm.”

“Those who want to learn the charm and those will be helping other students will stay here while the rest will come with me”

Celia chuckled as most elected to stay behind with her much to Severus’s disappointment. 

The desks and chairs were packed away while the mats were brought out with a few waves of Severus’s wand. 

It was a reasonably safe lesson, as she occasionally checked on the pairs and helped point out their form or wand movement. 

“Now I would like 12 inches on the different types of shield charms, what they do and examples of when they would be used, to be handed on Thursday” Celia informed them and they started to leave only for Severus’s group to return. 

They looked worn out and Severus walked up to her with the biggest smile on his face, pulling her into a kiss. She pulled away to see that Harry, Hermione and Ron were helping pack away. 

She walked up to them and noticed the mats had disappeared, then looked back to see Severus putting his wand away.

“How did your group do?” Celia asked and Harry nodded.

“It was rough but we survived, Snape  _ enjoyed himself _ ” Harry answered and Severus moved closer, seemingly holding back a laugh. 

“Just let me know when you feel like challenging me again” Severus said softly, he was more than happy he was beaming.

“We can go again now if you like?” Harry suggested, looking fiercely at him. 

“If I didn’t have detentions planned this evening I would…” Severus said only for his gaze to lock on to a glowing silver cat.

‘Severus, Heather is dealing with them tonight. We’ll update you after dinner’ it said in McGonagall's voice and disappeared. 

“You were saying” Harry said, smirking at him and Severus nodded. He then gave Celia a peck on the cheek then followed Harry.

“Should I be worried?” Celia asked Ron and Hermione. 

Ron shrugged but Hermione injected “they seem to be cooperating with each other.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. At least they're trying to fight each other in a practical manner” Celia said, only for Hermione to nod. 

There was a knock and Albus entered, with a smile broadening his face. 

“I guess we both can go and watch them” Hermione suggested, looking at Ron who nodded.

“Thank you” Celia said and they left. Celia waved her hand before Uncle could, closing the door and pulling out her wand to set up some silencing charms then sat down behind her desk.

“That does save time, Celia. I was hoping to talk about Severus” he said softly, giving her a small smile as he summoned a chair to sit down.

“What about him?” Celia asked, giving him a smile. She was going to wait and listen first.

“I was wondering if he’s made any improvement, his behaviour that night was worrying” Albus asked in a concerned tone. 

“He’s going to therapy soon, remember? And he’s aware of his behaviour and he's correcting it. Slowly” Celia answered and he smiled.

“Good, I was wondering if we could go on a walk along the beach like we usually do” he said as he got up.

“A parenting charm?” Celia asked and he turned to look at her for a moment.

“Yes, mother used it on me and your father all the time” Albus answered, he was going to continue until he saw the disgust in her eyes and felt the cold heat warding off her.

“It’s not the late 1800s Uncle! You can’t just lock people away and ignore them like toys! Severus isn’t your prize soldier anymore! He is family! He needed someone to show him he was wrong, not to trap him!” she said in a thunderous voice, he looked back at her from his glasses.

“Celia whatever…” Albus said, looking concerned with a brow raised at her. 

Celia was having none of it and continued “It’s not just about him! Do you know how much it hurt me everyday with you pushing me constantly to be at your standards! The goal may have been noble but I was a child! I was scared, I wanted comfort and someone to sit with me and talk to me! I would worry constantly about the fact you or father could die!”

“Celia…” Albus tried to inject.

“Do you know the damage you've done! Harry is a boy not a soldier and you left him isolated after witnessing another student get murdered! He wants a family! A family that cares for him!” Celia yelled at him and Albus paled looking at her sternly. 

“The protection…” he tried reminding her but she continued. 

“Did it cross your brilliant mind of yours that someone else might know or be able to find another way to protect him that you missed? Or the factor that maybe there's a problem if he’s latching onto any parental figure he can get!” she continued her voice lowering and tears began flowing from her eyes. 

“You think you know better…” he continued, his eyes began flickering.

“It’s not about being better it’s about trust and being wise enough to know that you don’t know everything! Yet you act like it! You claim you won’t become Minister because the power would corrupt you but all your doing here if proving you shouldn’t be in power of any kind” she told him, shaking in anger. 

He paled and went silent for a few moments, before speaking “am I?”

His face dropped as she regained her breath and he summoned her some water, which she accepted.

Celia continued again in a quieter voice “Yes, Uncle. After the war is over you should step down and let Minerva take over. At least she doesn’t take the house trophy from a house that had clearly won in front of them by awarding last minute points. Not to mention the countless times you should of told someone of crucial information before things got out of hand” 

“Then what do you think I should do?” he asked, his eyes welling up. 

“I don’t know Uncle, it’s something you need to find out. Travel the world maybe? Write several books?” Celia suggested, shrugging and taking another sip of water. 

Albus was quiet for a few moments before speaking up again “....Celia...we are at war, I’ve had to do countless things I have hated for the greater good. But I would never regret keeping you safe…my fears were proven true when your mother took you…”

“That’s not the only reason she took me! The distance you put between you and father…” Celia snapped and he looked back at her sternly but she wouldn’t budge. 

“Caused an argument that led to him taking you out of the castle and refusing me, yes. I am to blame for that…” he interrupted, a tear fell down his cheek. 

“How long are you going to beat yourself and lock yourself away Uncle...you are just inviting this family to be torn apart again...it’s okay to not okay, we’re family you're meant to talk to me. Not talking to me and deciding what you think is best on your own is more stressful and hurtful than involving me in the first place” Celia explained and his eyes widened.

“And if you try to stop me?” he asked, he took her hand and held it. 

“Maybe someone should...maybe you need someone one strong enough to tell you no” Celia said, struggling to hold back her tears but he squeezed her hand and then they came gushing out.

“...you're just like your father, you know that?” he told her, his tears falling now. Giving her a small smile. 

“Good. Someone has to have common sense in this family” she answered and he pulled her into a hug, then began to sob. 

\--------------

Severus felt elated, he could teach his true passion and make up for the damage he had caused. 

He had hoped to have enough for two teams one throwing balls the other blocking with shield charms but this would do, he loved his wife or soon to be again wife. 

She had suggested it, basing it off a muggle ball game with some alterations and he had seen them become more relaxed at the explanation of the rules.

With only one group they had been told to survive with defensive spells as he would throw or use magic to throw balls at them. They had defended each other and Neville had actually blocked a few. Once they were hit they were out and if they all were hit then he would win. 

They had gotten a very large room and covered the walls and ceiling with a cushioning charm. The floor was covered with a large mat and they had a large bench for the ones who had lost to watch to learn where they went wrong. There were two cabinets. one for class supplies and the other with medical ones.

Harry had been the last one standing for all the rounds they played and it resulted in Harry asking for an actual duel, he agreed of course to teach him a lesson or two as well as show the others what not to do.

He did surprisingly well and seemed to be genuinely listening. They all did, he had gotten several more pointers in after class and the three of them joined in. 

Severus made his way back, his body covered in sweat. He was exhausted but he never felt more alive exempt on his wedding night. 

The noises she made, how she squirmed….they hadn’t known she was carrying until two weeks before school term had started. 

He remembered the night they had made the twins, it had been soon after  _ his _ return. They had been all over each other, it was so primal.

Now he was going to claim his reward from his sumptuous. Pregnant. Wife. 

His mood had been dampened immediately after entering their quarters to see Albus sitting on the green couch sipping tea, bags of fish and chips on the table near the fireplace, the fire guard firmly in place. The room was large with his own collection of books and a space ready for the twins to play in sight of his green armchair. 

“Severus I wanted to speak to you, we got you some food as well. Celia is in the kitchen baking” Albus said softly, smiling back at him. His eyes were reddened...what state was she in?

“What about Albus?” he said, as he restrained himself from snapping at the man.

“I wanted to apologise” Albus told him, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Apologise?” Severus repeated, taking a step back and eyeing him cautiously.

“There's a long list” Albus said and Severus just nodded, before waving his wand to clean himself up. 

He will bathe later with his wife, in their tub and no one would stand in their way. 

Albus continued “I never treated you like family…”

“No you didn’t, you made yourself clear that you didn’t approve. Why start now?” Severus inquired, looking skeptically at Albus who nodded.

“Because I am a fool, Severus. With you being a spy and Lord Voldmemort on the horizon, I wanted what was best for Celia. She is the only family I have now and the twins will be here soon enough but we need to face what happens next as a family. Which you are part of” Albus told him, Severus blinked and stood for a moment in shock. 

He sat down in his armchair and waited. 

“I want to take the right step forward and trust you with something….I want you to look through my notes and these books I've provided” Albus said, summoning a large pile of the aforementioned. He continued after patting the pile “and find a better way to protect the boy, you knew Lilly better than a lot of people. I think you would know what she would want.”

Severus looked at Albus for a moment and nodded before speaking up “I will do this, but I find it strange with the concern you're now showing. After all you did  _ lock me _ away with him.”

“I was wrong. I wanted to talk to Celia, away from you and knew you wouldn’t hurt the boy…” Albus said, locking his gaze with his.

“I don’t forgive you, trust is earned and I question a lot you have done for the boy now. I gave you so many warnings about his safety and you disregarded them…” Severus continued, he locked his fingers together as he watched Albus. 

“I did and I am sorry, you were right. As Celia put it maybe someone should tell me no more often” Albus continued, he seemed genuinely remorseful. He would have to ask his wife how she did it.

“I do in fact have an idea, if there is no magical way around it. Part custody of Harry, he spends the two weeks with them with warnings and measures to ensure they behave, then he comes to stay with me and Celia” Severus answered, looking at Albus fiercely. 

“I thought you…” Albus said, his eyes widening in confusion.

“It’s taking some time but if the boy decides it, he can. Lily would want him safe and happy” he answered, his voice growing quieter as he continued and Albus nodded. 

“Very well, I will leave this to you” Albus said and rose up, grabbing his portion of food as he made his way to leave. “I need some time and space to think, I will leave this with you” he finished and left.

He checked the food, it was still warm and heard Celia leave the kitchen with some butterfly cakes. His stomach growled as he rose up to greet her as she drifted the cakes on to a cake stand she summoned from the kitchen, she finished putting the last cake on when he wrapped his arms around her. 

He kissed her neck making her moan and whispered “I’m going to treat you tonight that’s a promise.”

She whimpered, pushing back on his growing need for her. 

“Not now, you three need to eat!” he exclaimed, as his face reddened as he hid his face in her hair causing her to chuckle.

\-------------

The man in black robes continued speaking as the service continued. A lot of former patrons had attended alongside the order members, her mother’s family kept their distance but Ellie remained with Celia. 

Sirius’s funeral had to be done earlier in secret in order to prevent unwanted attendees and vandalism, he had been interred at St.Jerome’s Graveyard near the Potter’s at Lupin and Harry’s request. 

The Tonks had to make the decision since the rest of the family had disowned Sirius and wouldn’t have anything to do with the affair. 

Her father had requested to be buried near Aunt Ariana and the rest of the family, in St.Jerome’s graveyard as well. 

Celia held Severus as they atombed her father, she sobbed heavily into his robes.

There were a few screams after the man in black robes had finished speaking as there was a burst of flames and a soaring shape met with another disappearing into the blue sky. 

Fawkes had stopped singing and Albus pulled her into a hug, Fawkes rubbed his head against her check. 

They stayed like this for a while only to have Albus pull Severus in, to his surprise. 

They composed themselves and realised everyone had headed back to the pub to drink away today. Ellie left shortly to go with the rest of the family and they were left in silence.

Fawkes went back to Hogwarts ahead of them. 

They walked for a bit in Godric’s Hollow village until Albus stopped and pointed to a small cottage then to another next to it.

“There Celia, that's where we used to live and that’s where Bathilda Bagshot still lives” Albus told them before leading them away. “We lived  in a place called  Mould on the Wold before that before the incident” he continued, pulling her in close. 

A tear fell down his cheek and he took out the bag with the portkey for them to head back for today. 


	30. Joy and trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time passes fast, while Harry enjoys the holidays

The time passed by extremely fast and it was Christmas before he knew it, Hermione had returned from skiing with her parents after finding out she didn’t like it. Ron had gone to the burrow with his family and Harry decided to decline to stay at Hogwarts. 

He rushed down stairs to see Hermione sitting near the fireplace and Crookshanks with her lap. Crookshanks jumped off her lap as she got up and she smiled at him.

“Merry Christmas Harry!” she exclaimed and brought him into a hug, leading him to the tree.

They started going through the presents, Hagrid had sent him a purse with way too many teeth for his liking but he had guessed it could dissuade potential thieves and him from any money inside. A small model firebolt from Tonks, an enormous box of every flavour bean from Ron. 

Mince pies and a knitted jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley. An odd painting from Dobby and...some Defence books from Sirius…

He flipped through the illustrations, smiled at them and put them down to read later. 

Hermione thanked him for the Numerology book and he saw he still had more presents, a lot more than he was expecting. 

Celia had kept her word, he had a red and gold hat, scarf and gloves. The scarf had golden snitches at either end and glittering gold pom poms as well. He had knitted socks from Dumbledore with gold stripes and snitches at the top. 

And a small package with a book on flowers and few framed photos in it...of his mum and a note just saying from S. 

There was a parcel from the twins as well with a number of joke items.

He got up and went to get ready, then grabbing the owl treats as well as the gifts he had. 

Hermione had gotten up after seeing him dressed up and ready to leave the tower. “If you're going to see Mrs.Snape, could you wait and I’ll come with you” Hermione said, Harry nodded and waited. 

They stopped at the Owlery first and fed Hedwig, then made their way to the defence classroom. 

He knocked and was going to give up when the door opened to a tired Snape, he saw the gifts then ushered them inside. Then led them through the office and the way into the Snapes chambers. 

They saw Celia resting on the couch in a large pair of green pajamas and dress gown looking as confused as Harry was. Hermione rushed up and handed her a brown parcel, smiling at her. 

“You have guests, if they are staying breakfast I don’t know” Severus said groggily as he moved across the room and through another door. 

“Hi, please sit down. I would greet you properly but as you can see the twins make it difficult” Celia said, letting out a small strained chuckle. Hermione sat down next her as Celia readjusted herself to make more room. 

Harry looked at her warily and sat down next to Hermione then handed Celia hand her his gifts, she smiled as she opened them. Her eyes twinkled happily.

“These are really good Harry, thank you” Celia said as she felt the stitch work of the red and gold scarf. 

“I love the book Hermione, I needed something new to read. I’ve had nothing but time lately” Celia said with a chuckle, putting down the blue book of magical guide to muggle laws. 

“How was yours? Did you get anything nice this year?” she asked and Harry nodded. 

“Is it alright to be here?...I mean..” Harry said, looking around warily.

“You’ve stayed in the headmaster’s tower, so it’s not as big of an issue and if Severus didn’t want you here. He wouldn’t have invited you in and suggested you have breakfast” Celia interjected and Harry blinked for a moment.

“Oh, then I’ll stay….wouldn’t he have to go downstairs?” Harry asked, looking towards the door Snape had left through.

“It’s alright we have a small kitchen of our own, too many stairs for me at the moment. Besides, it's pretty fun to cook for ourselves sometimes” Celia explained.

“So you two will be eating alone?” Hermione asked, just as Snape came in from what Harry assumed was the kitchen.

“Yes, Albus needs to sit with students today. He’ll eat with us tomorrow. So assuming you're having breakfast with us” Snape asked, looking expectantly. Harry nodded and Snape went back into the kitchen then returned with plates of what appeared to be a full breakfast.

Harry’s stomach growled and tucked in immediately, he wasn’t sure what Snape did but the food was absolutely delicious.

“This is delicious, professor” Hemione said.

“Good to see you noticed, Miss Granger” Snape said as he sat down in his armchair to eat.

“I hear you two will be eating alone afterwards” Hermione interjected and Snape nodded.

“Fine. Stay if you two wish. We were going to read and play a few board games anyway” Snape said reluctantly, beginning to tuck into his bacon.

“Of course, could I also ask some questions on potions and defence while here?” she asked and Snape nodded, continuing to eat.

Harry just accepted things as it was as Snape answered each of Hermione’s questions, he wasn’t sure why but he was glad that Hermione had asked to stay as they spent the rest of the day with the Snapes.

\----------------

It happened in class, the spectral cat swooped into the room at great speed and loudly said he needed to get to the Hospital wing. Snape dismissed class immediately after setting up homework and telling them what they were meant to learn that lesson. 

Harry had grabbed his things and rushed out only to decide to make his way to the hospital wing. 

Dumbledore was standing guard as the Fudge stood outside the Hospital wing.

“Harry, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class” Dumbledore asked, as he kept the way blocked from Fudge.

“I want to help” Harry said and Dumbledore just nodded just as Snape arrived panting, like he had run a marathon as he carried a huge bulging shoulder bag. “It’s only just started and you heard Harry, he wants to help” Albus told Snape who nodded.

“Keep everyone else out until we are ready and until we are ready for that  _ test _ ” Snape instructed and went into the ward. 

Albus summoned some chairs for them both as Fudge looked infuriated but summoned his own as did his reluctant Aurors. 

“Why are you here Fudge? Harry asked, not hiding his resentment in his voice as he glared at Fudge.

“Apparently the Ministry needs more evidence to nullify the devorce paperwork before the election” Albus said, his eyes not hiding the flickering in his eyes. He cut in as Fudge tried to talk again “to be honest I believe she will be happy for your support Harry and it certainly makes the wait easier, my current company hasn’t been entertaining in the slightest” he continued, stroking his beard.

He summoned a chess board on a small table and pulled out a chocolate frog from his robes handing it to Harry. He proceeded to Ignore Fudge and invited Harry to play, while asking about his studies. It felt like hours until Poppy opened the door, before she could stop him, Fudge brushed past but he was tailed by Albus and Harry.

They reached the bed where Snape was smiling….no beaming...it was the happiest Harry had ever seen him, he seemed upset with Fudge but still had a brightness to him that he normally didn’t have as he held a small bundle with Heather held another as Celia slept. 

Albus managed to cut in front and Heather handed him the bundle in her arms, his eyes twinkled and welled up as a tear fell down his cheek as he looked down happily at the baby. Harry made his way in front of the Fudge who took one look at the children and smirked.

“See I was right…” he began to gloat as Snape snarled at him, only to redirect his attention to the now awake baby in his arms who started to cry. Their black eyes caught Fudge’s attention and he paled. “No that….” he stammered and bolted out of the hospital wing.

Poppy went outside the door and closed it after Fudge left.

Snape and Dumbledore had managed to soothe the bundles in their arms as Celia reached for them, she had stirred awake from the crying of her children. She smiled weakly at Harry and them. 

He felt a pang of pain as he saw the loving way she looked towards the babies but said nothing as she asked him to sit down.

She moved slightly and took a huge drink of water before speaking quietly “it’s good to see you, do you want to hold one, Harry?”

He was handed a bundle by Albus, being told where to hold them to support the baby's neck. 

They were so small, he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. It wasn’t their fault and felt the baby hold his finger.

“A reflex but cute nevertheless, the one you are holding is Alexander and Severus is holding Anna” she said in a hushed tone. 

“They are, I suppose you won’t have time to see me anymore” he said only to pale after hearing what he had said. 

She looked at him for a moment, before blinking and answered “you can visit at reasonable hours but I will be tired and they may take up a lot of my time while they are still growing. But anyway before everything gets busy again we wanted to ask something.”

She looked at Snape and he looked back from his daughter. “We were thinking of picking you up this summer after you spent your two weeks at your  _ relations _ . It may be a bit busy, but we will have charms up and help so…” Snape said only for Harry to cut in.

“Yes, I want to. I can help…” Harry injected happily, he didn’t have to spend the whole holiday at the Dursleys. 

“You won’t need to help, focus on your studies. I don’t mind if you decide to sit down to study when you visit, I will probably be up and about between naps” Celia interrupted and Harry nodded. He smiled down at the sleeping baby in his arms and at the back at the Snapes.

\-------------------------------------------

They babies were either asleep or eating for his first visits, Celia would disappear for a bit with them during feeds. 

They seemed to grow fast as they began cooing at him as he visited and Celia seemed more awake when he visited. She had taken more time off for the time being as the twins grew but would visit class ever so often and started marking homework after she had the time again. 

Snape was in and out of their quarters constantly, sorting out food for them while checking on Harry’s work. They started duelling more often and he seemed a lot warmer towards him. 

It wasn’t until around the end of April when she started teaching lessons again. Snape and her would switch who was teaching so someone was always with the children. 

Soon they progressed to revising for exams and they let him spend longer periods of time visiting to borrow books and ask questions. Snape was expectantly passionate on matters of defence and had a few lessons where he would have them spar with each other, including himself on occasion. 

There so much they had to catch on and Celia didn’t have the time to add her changes when they had a massive list of things for them to learn for O.W.Ls. 

Today was different, she was teaching practical. She had brought them to the quidditch pitch and it had been turned into a large woodland area, they couldn’t see much inside. While Alastor and Tonks stood waiting with big grins on their faces. 

“Now class, this lesson will be different. We had to get permission for this lesson and additional help. You will be split into two teams and assigned a target. You each will have a set amount of supplies and a leader” she announced to the class and began calling out names to sort them into teams. Harry and Neville had been named leaders, much to Neville’s surprise. 

“Wait Potter is our leader?” Draco said, pointing at him in disbelief and looking at her in disgust. 

“Yes, I made the decision based on skill sets and….” Celia began to reply but Draco cut in.

“I’m not following him…” Draco continued, but Celia shook her head

“Then you can get a zero and detention” she told him, he huffed a ‘fine’ and left. “Now it’s up to you all to work together to find and capture your target in the time assigned to you. You will have other obstacles and will be awarded points on how you deal with them. More will be awarded if you can capture your target without ‘incident’. That means without massive injury to your target or your team.”

She then set Harry’s team off first to capture Alastor who had wandered off earlier, no brooms were allowed and they reached further in before they noticed tracks. Which disappeared after a short way in, they saw the remnants of a fire doused out by a stream. Seamus walked towards the campsite but was stopped by Ron, before he could complain Ron cast a severing spell on the ground in front of them revealing a robe trap to the group. Then found another being used as an alert system with a bell set up to ring if they crossed it, it appeared they had left the campsite as they found several items left in a rush and a few indents in the ground that Ron suggested was where a tent had been.

They followed the stream to a small hut and noticed Celia outside hanging laundry, Harry indicated for the others to search the area around the hut while they talked to her.

“Hi, Mrs. I was wondering if we could talk to you for a moment” Harry asked, going along with pretending to be Auror as part of the exercise.

She smiled and led them inside, Harry noticed signs of the lock in the house being picked. He gave Ron a signal indicating there was trouble, that’s when Harry noticed the scrap marks on the floor and several telling signs of a struggle. 

He gave Ron and the others a signal. Before she could draw her wand she had been bound and disarmed. The others checked the hut for anything else and Harry sent Seamus to have the others surround the hut. 

Dean returned with the real Celia, now unbound and she congratulated them before bringing them out of the forest. 

Neville’s group was a lot quicker, apparently Tonks and Snape were involved in this one. Harry found it amusing that he would play the victim and Tonks would get to have fun until he heard they had teamed up. Presumably to give the teams something different to deal with, but what was more amusing is that Neville’s team had won. 


	31. The future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end of term arrives

Snape and Celia had decided they would have the class take turns dueling them with a set time limit for practical when O.W.Ls became even closer. Most of the students had Snape...they were lucky and thought they had been the opposite. But Celia had been given the more experienced students.

She was merciless and it was clear as day she was her  _ Uncle’s niece _ . 

They were given a mock written exam as well, which felt merciful after the practice duel he had with Celia. 

It wasn’t until after O.W.Ls he felt he could breathe again. Not to mention hearing Fudge had finally got replaced with Scrimgeour. 

That's when he was called to the headmaster’s office, he entered to see a man with tawny hair almost resembling a lion sat next to Celia. Dumbledore sat behind his desk watching carefully.

“Mr Potter, you must be wondering why you have been brought here” said the man, who rose to greet him. “I assume you may have heard of me or seen my picture in the Prophet recently. I’m Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister of magic” he continued and looked at Celia.

“Why am I here then?” Harry asked.

“I wanted to speak to you about what happened this school year and some concerns I have about this upcoming holiday” Scrimgeour said, only for Celia to look away to roll her eyes. He continued “I hear you will be staying with the Snapes this summer holiday.” 

“He also wants to ask if you want to be poster boy for him” Celia cut in, giving Scrimgeour a stern look. 

“Well it’s all about perception isn’t it?...” Scrimgeour continued, only for Celia to intervene again.

“Yes, do tell us about the pink  _ delight _ that has not moved an inch yet” Celia said in a mocking tone. 

“You haven’t fired her! She’s still there…” Harry exclaimed, looking at Scrimgeour in disdain. Who sighed and gave Celia a strained smile.

“Yes, she’s still at the Ministry, Celia. But one calls into question why Mr Potter will be staying with you and your children” Scrimgeour injected and raised a brow expectantly at Celia. 

“Because I want to” Harry said and Scrimgeour turned back towards him. 

“Yes, well. She’s not your elected guardian and certain procedures have to be maintained” Scrimgeour told him and Harry glared towards him.

Celia bit her lip before injecting “Yes, well we were going to deal with that part once Harry had enough time with us to decide if he wanted to and we had talked with the Dursleys to go for partial custody.” 

“Yes, I want that. I don’t need time to decide that. It would mean only 4 more weeks with them and the rest of them with you, doesn’t it?” Harry asked, looking hopeful and she nodded. 

Scrimgeour nodded and got up. “I’m not my predecessor, I'm aware of the arrangement you have. I will deal with paperwork on my end and sort this out personally as an apology for what your family has gone through” he told them and walked away from the desk. 

“We will speak again soon and this matter will not change regardless of the decisions on the other matter” Scrimgeour continued and went to leave.

“Scrimgeour if you wanted I could write you a list of suggestions from my perspective that would be a better solution than making Harry a poster boy” Celia spoke up and he turned for a moment then nodded before leaving.

“So what do I call you then?” Harry asked, giving a awkward smile towards her. 

“Well what I’m called in class and in front of most students can’t change during school time. I don’t mind my first name to be honest, it just makes things easier and less confusing. You’ll have ask Severus on what to call him” Celia answered and Harry nodded.

“Albus is fine, though professor or headmaster is okay as well” Albus said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “We’ll have to discuss what will be happening next and what will be allowed since you will be here for the holidays” he continued, offering Harry a seat.

\------------------------

They stood near the Hogwarts express as they relayed the plan to him. 

“So two weeks?” he asked again and they nodded. Snape eyes glistened happily as he had a smirk from ear to ear as they were given the go ahead to cross the barrier. 

They went through the barrier and saw the three Dusleys. Who looked appalled at the group now appearing around Harry, that was before Petunia had seen Snape. Her eyebrows raised and her face became one of extreme disgust, was almost comically the hate she displayed for him.

Snape simply waltzed up to her as she glared at him. “Snape what are you doing here?” she said accusatory as Dudley tried to pretend he didn’t exist. Uncle Vernon’s moustache bristled with indignation as he looked at Snape. 

“Simply put, Pertunia. After several incidents you’ve been put on watch, while I and my wife have been awarded majority custody of Harry. But not worry we still need you for the two weeks this year and the next to keep the charm on until Harry’s 17th” Snape said in a soft cool voice, as he smiled darkly at her.

“Nonsense! We are..” Vernon said, going to grab Harry only for his hand to snap back in pain with a flick of Celia’s hand. Harry saw no wand and the other’s in their group Moody, Tonks and the Weasleys keeping watch. 

“You may not know me Petunia but you know my Uncle and as he said before... **remember my last** ” Celia said as she walked calmly up to Petunia only to put a finger to her neck as her voice deeped to sound actually like Dumbledore’s soft voice. Petunia went a deathly pale as Celia reached her and handed her a large brown envelope. “Here are the legal documents. Which you have received in front of several witnesses. My Uncle does not make threats lightly and if I find the mistreatment has continued, I will personally remove Harry completely from your care. Which we both know what that means” she continued and Petunia nodded. 

“17? But thats…” Petunia injected, still pale.

“Wizards are of age at 17, not the muggle 18. I will be collecting Harry in two weeks' time with my Uncle and we will have a chat about Harry’s accommodations over the time he had been in your care” Celia continued, Petunia nodded again. 

“You can’t just threaten us! We have rights!” Vernon exclaimed.

“Vernon don’t, she’s related to _ that man _ ” Petunia said shakily, she looked like she would faint.

“What man? Petunia? Are you alright? Are you threatening my wife!” he started yelling.

“Oh, you don’t know...my, that is _ interesting _ . Let’s put this into words you understand, my Uncle and Harry’s blood protection is the reason Voldemort and his allies haven’t harmed you yet. Uncle has been protecting your family for years and in exchange you. Petunia was to keep Harry with you to prolong the magic protecting him” Celia explained, her face darkened. A cold heat radiated from her, but her eyes seemed cold. It was her but at this moment she reminded him….of Rosella but it wasn’t the same. Rosella’s eyes were cold and lacked emotion, meticulous and calculating but there was anger in Celia’s eyes unlike what he had ever seen before. He wasn’t sure how that was possible.

Petunia seemed to shrink under Celia’s gaze, stepping back. Vernon seemed to sense Celia wasn’t someone to push around and that she didn’t need a second to deal with him. 

The anger seemed to dissipate as soon as it appeared, Celia smiled and put her hands together. “Good, you understand. I will expect news from Harry in 3 days time and sometime after that.  _ Do not disappoint _ ” Celia said, as she continued to smile at them. Petunia and Vernon just nodded. Celia pulled Harry into a hug to his surprise. “Let me know if you need anything” she said, her eyes twinkling happily.

He nodded and smiled back at her, but he noticed the discomfort from Snape...no it was fear. He didn’t seem frightened of Celia…..was it of what she could do?

He made his way to Dursleys, saying his goodbyes as he did so and wondered if he only saw a fraction of what Celia could do...what of Rosella? Where had she been and what she had been up to?

The silence worried him. 

_...only to drown in its own greed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was orignally going to add another chapter after this but it doesn't fit here.  
> I have split this story into currently into two or maybe three parts since this has become a longer story than planned and I'm a little concerned on pacing.  
> And the factor we have reached the end of the book, even with different twists and turns.  
> I hope to see you again in part two, reguardless I hope you stay safe in this time.
> 
> part two is the fic is called the knight, the queen and the prince.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, tea can get into quite a debate, but everyone likes it there own way and should not be judged for it or for not liking it.


End file.
